Turning The Clock Back to Zero
by OrchidI007711
Summary: Formally known as " Learning to Love You." She didn't know what the big hoot about him was, all the woman in the room swooned at his dimples and charm. She was smart enough to not fall in that trap and, strong enough to know he couldn't get her to act like the rest. Yeah he was some Prince, but she wasn't a little girl and as far as she knew fairy tales were for dreamers...
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone one welcome to my new fic " Learning to Love You." I'm pretty excited about this story I have been wanting to write a Cena/Lita fic for while. Always thought it would be cool to see them together as a couple though their both so opposite of one another, I just couldn't resist!**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to anything involving the WWE or any of the WWE's current and former talent's businesses etc. I just wanted to write a good story so hopefully you guys like it!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_New York City , 2005_

_It's as if everything was moving in slow motion the rain falling from the sky the numerous bodies brushing up against each other talking on mobile phones, holding up umbrellas just so they wouldn't get drenched from the liquid pouring around them going on about their business...their lives. _

_Long legs and bare feet covered in torn stockings sprinted across the puddles forming on the cemented sidewalk leading to street crosswalk. Her heart hammered in her chest as she slipped into the crowd of passersbys pulling the hood of her jacket over head, wrapping her arms around her torso twisting her neck making sure no one was behind her. _

_Hopefully she had enough time before, he found out she was gone. Her worse fear right now was that monster capturing and dragging her back to that shitty hell hole. _

_Some people bumped her way causing her to turn her attention forward and continuing to move. _

_" Hey you stupid Bitch!" She turned around to see her worst fear feet away from her bumping and squeezing through the crowd making his way towards her. _

_Her breath hitched she began pushing through the numerous people now who gave her displeasing stares. _

_" Somebody stop her!" The deep voice in back of her yelled. _

_The hood had fallen off of her head, the long rose red colored strands plastered onto her face as she twisted her head around to see him getting closer. _

_" No!" She screamed finally getting pass the crowd running across another street, running up stone steps losing her footing she slipped scrapping her knee wincing out loud. _

_She turned around seeing him running across the street, ignoring the pain that shot through her leg she limped quickly up the steps making it to the door trying to push the door, panicking even more when the large wooden door wouldn't budge she finally tried pulling the handle the door pried open going in closing the door quickly in back of her. _

_Warmth of the building seeped through her wet clothes as she ran across the carpet running down the aisle until she slipped again this time crawling into one of the pews pulling her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs trying to seize her body from shaking. _

_Her tearful hazel eyes looked around taking in her surroundings the candle lights, the pews, plush carpet aisle decorated windows she was in a church. _

_She heard the door open, she bit her lip from from crying out. _

_" Please...please don't let him find me, I promise I wont ever do drugs, I won't ever go back to that life. Please don't let him get me...or m-my unborn child." She prayed quietly choking back a sob now letting one of her hands touch the small bump protruding from her stomach she heard oncoming foot steps. _

_" Can I help you sir?" The elder man appeared out of no where, causing the woman to cover her mouth with her free hand. _

_" I thought I saw someone come in here and I just wanted to check." The voice was only inches from her as she could here the foot steps getting closer then stop. _

_Should she run? Would that even be a good idea?_

_The elder mans eyes saw her. She shook her head slowly from side to side pleading that he wouldn't give her up. _

_" I'm sorry sir but, I haven't seen anyone come in here I getting ready for tomorrows service so if anyone came in I would know." _

_" Do you mind if I check Bishop?" The man asked, causing an unwanted shiver to run down the woman's spine, afraid to move or even breathe properly at that moment. _

_" I'm afraid you can't I'm about to lock the doors I'm sure who ever your looking probably left." _

_There was silence until a deep voice spoke up, " well if you see anything here's my card." A small business card was was thrown towards the elder man, landing at his feet. He bent down to retrieve the paper then studied the card raising his brows then staring back at the man. _

_" I'll call if I find anything."_

_The man chuckled, " I'm sure you will, good day Bishop." _

_The red headed woman could hear his foot steps retreating the Bishop held out his arm for her to stay walked out of sight following the man. _

_All was silent when she heard the door shut she didn't dare move from her spot until she saw the Bishop walk around bending down towards her. _

_" He's gone. " _

_A relief washed over as she began to cry out loudly now, " I won't go back! please don't take me back to him." She sniffled trying to hold in another loud snob failing miserably. _

_" You don't have to worry I'm not." _

_She blinked her eyes a few times, when the older man wasn't ready the younger woman got up quickly from where she sat, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck burying her face in shoulder. _

_" Th-thank you, thank you, thank you." She said repeatedly as if she was some song stuck on repeat. _

_She then pulled back from the older man moving the red hair in back of her ears looking down at her stomach letting a hand rub across the covered flesh. She was safe now, her baby was safe now. The women had no idea the older man was watching her, taking in her barely there clothes, black mascara and eyeliner running down her face. Poor thing wasn't even wearing shoes. Feeling a his fatherly intuition take over, he knew this woman needed help indeed._

_" What is your name child?" _

_" Li-Amy..." her eyes met the man older light green ones. _

_" My name is Amy Dumas."_

* * *

**AN: That's just a little somethin' somethin' tell me what you guys think? Okay so as the story progresses I will put more info about Amy's past. So who do you think was chasing her more will be revealed in future chapters. **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so there will be some pretty themes through out this story such as sex, violence, drug use, and language in later chapters. Some things will be pretty explicit while others will be mature enough for everyone to read. I didn't put that in the Prologue which I should have, so I'm letting you guys know now.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE .**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tampa Florida, present time 2013

A man laid in his bed using his arm as pillow a smug smile was displayed on his lips as he moaned.

" Damn just like that." He breathed out peering down at the sexy blonde as her pink tongue licked the tip from the head of his shaft while her light brown eyes stared up at him hungrily before taking him into the full warmth of her mouth.

He jerked his hips up gently in a slow rhythm getting more turned on from the view of him getting himself off using the woman's mouth any way he pleased.

The ring from his cell phone made him grit his teeth, maybe if he'd just ignore it? The horrendous sound vibrated through his ears he sat up on his elbow reaching over looking at the caller ID rolling his eyes then using his thumb to swipe the answer button on his touch screen.

" This better be good I'm kind of busy at the moment." He spoke

" Dude what the fuck John?! I have you been doing for the past hour? I've been trying to get in contact with you." A voice spoke to him on the end.

" I'm not sure if your willing to hear that answer Phil, " John looked at the woman winking at her, as his member popped out her mouth causing her to giggle. He held up his finger to his lips to tell her keep quiet.

" Well you know it's seven o'clock a.m. in the morning in case if you haven't forgot all mighty 'Cena' you had that assembly to attend to at eleven, of course you have to review that..._Paper work_." He whispered the last word to him.

John craned his neck to look at the alarm clock gazing at the lime green numbers that now read seven o' one a.m. The blonde walked up crawled up having her lips come in contact with his abs, his chest then teasingly nipping at one of nipples causing him to bite back groan.

He despised Phil interrupting him at this time, he knew he was right . He gently pulled himself away wincing at his hard on, as he carefully stood up from the bed. Holding the phone away from his ear, he spoke something in Russian to the blonde who crawled towards the edge of bed like a cat arching her back as if hypnotized by her beauty. The shouting on the phone snapped him out of his daze bringing the phone back to his ear.

" Are you even listening to me?!" Phil yelled on the other end of the phone.

" Yeah! since when do I not?" John snorted turning around walking to his window pulling back the curtains gazing at the breathtaking view of the ocean, the golden sunrise gracing the earth once again with it's presence.

He didn't mind standing in front of the window stark naked since no one would be able to see him from this view, though he had the freedom to see the early joggers and surfers on the beach from his suite.

" Listen John some times you annoy the hell out of me, other days I love you like a brother you arrogant bastard. I'm not an second mom this is something you can't neglect." Phil spoke.

John felt his member twitch when his eyes zoomed in on a figure of a woman curves and shapely wearing a short sleeve tank and jogger shorts. Her hair was rich auburn, he couldn't help but admire how the sun made her hair shine bright even from this distance . The woman seemed to be in her own world running along listening to the music attached to her head phones. Leaning his head on the window to see her retreating form he could also make out she had a nice rear.

He felt kind of perverted watching her like that, maybe it was because A). He was still horny B) there was a hot blonde Russian chick waiting for him C) He just loved women in general D). He just plainly loved sex and all of the above.

He gazed at his reflection from the window his blue eyes staring back himself. " Listen Phil I understand your naturally a moody worry wort but, trust me...I'll get everything done. I'll see you later."

" Yeah Yeah." He could see Phil rolling his eyes as the other man hung up.

John hung up his own phone, though he still was on a sex high he couldn't deny what Phil meant there were tons of things he couldn't neglect now. That still didn't mean he couldn't have fun as a mischievous smirk formed on his face. He turned around walking back to the Blonde who now lay on her back her hands sliding up on the inside of her thigh, she dipped on of her fingers teasingly into her wet folds. The way she was exposing her most intimate flesh made what Phil talked about earlier disappear.

He placed the phone down on the mattress, letting one of his large hands caress the smooth skin of a her outer thigh positioning himself now in between her legs. From what he would like to call _'Heaven.'_ He had til eleven, so he had plenty of time to kill.

* * *

Amy Dumas jogged up the wooden steps from the back patio to her house, she unhooked her iPod from her arm turning off the device while pulling the earphones from her ears. She then turned around stretching her limps still taking in the breath taking view of the sky above her. Once she was done stretching her had twisted the knob to the double french doors, entering her kitchen locking the door behind her.

She began humming a tune walking to her cabinet pulling out a bucket of Folgers coffee placing it on the counter then pulling out her coffee maker machine. She also walked over to laptop that laid on the kitchen island cabinet flipping it checking her emails.

smiling at the Birthday wishes close friends had sent for her . She excitedly exited the kitchen running up the stairs until she made it to a door. That it was spray painted navy had pictures of rockets, shooting stars, planets surrounding the huge name in bold letters ' Brandon.'

Amy entered the room, trying to trip over the piles of clothes and basketball near his bed. She watched as her son had a arm wrapped around her dog Makenzie who lay nestled close to him. Her other doh Lucas laid at the end of the bed.

She walked close to the bed moving the light brown hair out of his eyes to see his long eye lashes brush against his rosy cheeks. She leaned forward kissing his forehead, than began singing to him. " Happy birthday to you." she kissed his cheek, then proceeded to sing again, " Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Brandon Happy Birthday to you." She watched as her son stirred awake, then smiled at her rolling on his back to rub the sleep from his eyes. His greyish blue eyes connected with hers sitting up in the bed.

" Do I have to go to school today?" he pouted fending off a yawn.

" Yes your turning eight today not eighty and by the looks of it, were both going to be late if you don't get a move on." She walked over to his windows pulling open the blinds having sunlight illuminate his room.

" _But mom!_," He whined rubbing his eyes with his fist. " No buts buddy I don't know how long you spent playing on your Nintendo DS... yeah don't think I didn't see that light coming from under sheets Harry Potter your not missing school no exceptions besides you have that assembly today."

Brandon pouted lying down on the bed, " Then what's the point of having a mom as a art teacher, if you can't even call me in?"

Amy placed her hands on hips, " Unlike other moms I want my son to move on to the next grade. " She said walking up to his dresser drawer pulling out clothes for him to wear. Before she knew it, tiny hands pulled clothes from her hands looking up at her,

" Well if I'm eight that means I'll be able to pick out my own clothes from now on."

Amy sighed yes her little man was growing up. He was growing up everyday there was a part of her that wanted to stop time but how could she miss out on middle school, high school, graduation, college...marriage.

" Okay I leave this one to you." she held up her hands, tears forming in her eyes.

" Don't cry mom." Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her stomach. Amy wrapped her arms around him letting a hand run through his hair.

" There's are tears of happiness, this is a moment I want to remember just like all the other remarkable moments you'll have in your life." smiled they pulled apart, she quickly turned him around and swatted him on the behind.

" Ow!'' he yelled rubbed his behind.

" Get ready! " she said walking out the room.

* * *

" Yeah after that I'll be at the station tonight so I'll be home around ten just make sure Brandon gets his homework done and cleans his room." Amy spoke on the phone putting Brandon's lunch in his lunch bag. She glanced at the clock it was eight-thirty and School started at nine.

" Shit! No not you I'm almost late I'll talk to you later okay bye bye." She hung up the phone.

Grabbing her lap top and work books throwing everything in her bag. " Brandon come on we got to go."

" Coming." He said running down stairs the dogs following behind him. Amy opened his back pack throwing his lunch bag in, then tossing his back pack towards him, he caught it with ease slipping his arms through the loops. Then zipping up the zipper of his windbreaker grabbing one of the helmets off the counter. Amy grabbed her things opened the door punching in the number to house alarm, " Come on bye Lucas and Mackenzie." she said as they both walked closing the door. They both ran towards her jet black 2011 Kawasaki z100 in the drive way she helped put Brandon's helmet on his head making sure it was secure. Slipping on her jacket, then her placing the strap from messenger bag across her body.

Amy put her own helmet on her head. As both of them got on Brandon placed his arms tightly around her waist, as she stuck her key in starting the engine backing up. " Okay baby were running pretty late, just hold on tight whatever you do." Brandon nodded his head.

She looked down at her watch, it was eight-forty seven, gosh how time seemed to fly.

Soon Amy was pulling away from her house moving fast across the neighbor hood leading to the busy streets, she wouldn't dare try any daring moves with Brandon on the bike with her.

Amy forgot all about rushing, just decided to enjoy the time she got to share with her son even if they both were going to be late. Just then a car cut right in front of her not signaling a lane change causing Amy to smash on her breaks just in time to stop at the red light.

" Are you alright honey?" she she asked turning her head to look over at Brandon who nodded his head. Amy switched into the other lane causing on coming cars to honk at her. She took in the sleek red Audi r8. The window was down she glanced at the man who had the cell phone up to his ear, wearing some tailor made suit, and aviators shielding his eyes. She saw the dimples forming on his clean shaven face as he smiled at who ever he was talking to on the other line. Another man sat next to him, rubbing the stubble of his beard while his free arm was out the window nodding his head to music playing. This kind of infuriated her, did he not see her coming, he could made her flip her bike over.

She lifted up the shield of her helmet showcasing her face then spoke up, " Hey you!" she shouted, the man nodded his head turning to look at her then back at the road, he quickly turned his head back in her direction told who was on the line with that he'd call them back turning down the music even lower.

His eyebrows raised as he pointed to his chest then rested his elbow on out the window " Are talking you to me?" he questioned with a pompous attitude that seemed to make her blood boil even more.

" No I'm talking to De Niro sitting beside you!" she spat causing the other man glance in her direction now. This caused the driver to smirk showcasing the dimples she saw moments before. He pulled his aviators down the bridge of his nose showing his blue eyes now.

"Sometimes there are families who travel on this street, try to be a little bit more considerate by signaling next time! You don't own the road jack ass." She rolled eyes pulled the shield over her face again as both men looked in back of her to see a small figure gripping tight around her waist. The light turned green they both took off at the same speed.

" Classy." The man shouted at her, causing Amy to look back at him, then flipping him off with perfectly manicured finger then daintily waving goodbye speeding off in the opposite direction mumbling something about his lame buzz cut.

She wasn't aware that both men stared at her riding away with their mouths hung open. The man in the passenger seat started cracking up with laughter hitting the driver on the chest as if that was the highlight of his day. The other man glanced at him, _" You don't own the own the road Jackass." _ he tried to mimic her feminine voice , then pushing his aviators over his eyes. " Please I have enough money in the world to own this road." He said frowning.

" Aww it's alright Johnny Boy, it's okay don't let her get to you." Phil snickered.

Amy was silent then spoke loudly enough for Brandon to hear her, " Sorry about that baby." she said.

" It's alright." he responded.

Though the guy seemed like a stuck up bastard Amy had to admit, he did have beautiful eyes.

* * *

**AN: So there you guys go chapter 1. Amy and John actually talked to each other. Wait until they meet ;)**

**So Amy's a mom, and John's a playboy things are about to get interesting. Tell me what you guys think?**

**Orchidxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, you know how that goes. I will like to thank My Time Is Now, TheRealChamps, CenaRK01986, and Glamagirl! Thanks for liking or loving the story so far. I'm hoping the story will continuously progress well to give everyone their...feels(I'm not even sure what I meant by that lat part?)lol  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Just the plot of the story, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_New York City, 2005 Three Months Before Escape _

_The belt of her beige trench coat was tied tightly around her waist, accentuating the curves that lied beneath the fabric. The clicks of her six inch Louis Vuitton echoed through the halls while her hips swayed seductively on their own silken rose red curls hung loosely around her shoulders framing her face. A smirk formed on her plush glossy lips as men gawked at her walking passed them, why wouldn't they? Who wouldn't?_

_She was a woman after all, a woman who wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted, and was completely & utterly aware how she caused members of the opposite sex to react. Lita knew this... she was perfection. _

_Her smoldering gaze captured one mans attention as her hazel eyes made sure that the man looked at nothing else but her oncoming presence. The man just did tripping over his foot while falling on the floor. A small laugh vibrated from her throat as she looked down at the man giving him a small wink then turning the corner heading down another hall hearing yells from afar. She tsked shaking her head from side to side._

_' What fool decided to make him lose it this time?' She thought to herself.  
_

_Nearing the door she could hear a deep male voice booming on the other side threatening whoever he was talking to. _

_Lita grabbed the door handle twisting it open then walked in shutting the door behind her, while making sure to lock it. There would be no interruptions by what she had in mind. Her heels clacked slowly into the huge furnished office, were she spotted the man shouting on the phone, his back facing her._

_" I DON"T CARE WHAT THE FUCK HE THINKS! THAT'S MY MONEY HE'S MESSING WITH!" He yelled, he didn't even let the person on the other line talk. " YOU KNOW WHAT FIX THIS CAUSE IF YOU DON'T..." He paused a cold chuckle escaped his lips. " I'll make sure it'll be you who ends up in the casket." with that he pulled his cell phone from his ear then turning around to see her, he sighed. _

_" Bad business run baby?" she asked, as she walked towards his desk. _

_" Yeah." He said darkly placing his phone down on the dark polished desk, he reached over to grabbing a small straw then bent down towards one of the fine white line that was displayed neatly on a small glass. He held one of his nostrils then brought the stick to his nose snorting the powder in one lone sniff. He stood up straight all the stress that he showcased before seemed to have lifted away. _

_" Do you want any babe?" He said rubbing away any excess powder on his nostril. _

_Usually Lita would agree to do this, she was no stranger to cocaine, she wasn't hear for that she had some 'business' to attend to herself. He was in a bad mood, so she thinks she could help with that.  
_

_She took in his handsome features his stance looking like he was ready to punch the wall or break something any moment again.  
_

_" Babe forget about what happened on the phone for a minute, let me massage. I'll think it'll be worth it." She smirked walking around towards him, as she did he walked away from her heading to the door.  
_

_" No what I need to do is get out of here, and kick someone's ass." He said walking towards the door his hand reaching for knob not noticing it was locked. _

_" Are you sure about that?" Lita said, with that she undid the tie of her belt then reached up undoing the buttons then opening it up to reveal what she had underneath. She knew he was a force to reckon with but, he was also someone who could get turned on fast as well.  
_

_He had turned his head now to stare at her, his steely blue eyes filled with lust as he took in her wearing lacy black under hooked to garter straps, linked to black lacy stockings. He's eyes traveled down to her long shapely legs that looked even more longer due to the stilettos she had on. She knew he appreciated this.  
_

_Lita watched as his pink tongue slowly ran across his bottom lip, his gaze focused now on her nude exposed breast walking away from the door towards her. Lita couldn't deny the shiver that ran down her spine at how sexy he was, there was just something always so smooth, intense, dangerous even. That how she liked it._

_ She could feel a flush creep over her skin as she backed away from his on coming strides until she bumped into his desk. He fully pressed his Armani suit covered body against hers. Lita watched as he raised his hands to scoot the rest of her coat off of her half exposed shoulders to caress the soft skin with his lips. Until he slowly made his way towards pulse of her neck as he nipped at it, causing her to grab his head letting the pads of her fingers fingers gently rub his scalp. Causing a deep moan to escape his mouth in approval. Her fingers then latched onto his short dark strands, tilting her head back more to allow his mouth to kiss her neck any way he pleased. Biting her lip when his large hands roamed over her stomach up to her full but, perky breast to cup them both in his hands giving them a gentle squeeze before abandoning her neck to bring of her nipples into his mouth. _

_Her breath hitched and back arched, how she loved this man's mouth and how easily it was for them both to get horny. She let one of her free hands, inch towards the warm covered clit to touch herself as one of his ones reached down to stop her. His mouth let go of her nipple as he towered over her now dipping his head down bringing one of her bottom lips into his mouth sucking on it lightly. _

_Lita brought both of her hands towards his covered chest, pushing him away so they space she quickly fumbled with his jacket button propping it open and off his body. She could see the muscles that strained across the toned muscular body under the soft fabric , then pulled on his tie so his lips crashed upon hers as they both fought for dominance causing them both to moan. Lita was so caught up in what was happening she forgot one of the other reasons she came see him in the first place. _

_She pushed herself back from the kiss, to give herself a breather. " I need to talk to you about something?" He morphed his mouth onto her own.  
_

_She felt both of his palms scoop underneath her ass, to pick her up and haul her onto the nearest couch by the window. Her back pressed into the cool leather material of the couch,, which goosebumps to appear on her skin and nipples to stand at attention. A wave of lust made her get wetter when he dropped to his knee in his dress pants untying his tie quickly then throwing it to the side. His fingers unclasped the clips to garter belts then reaching up to pull down her panties up on off and her legs throwing the flimsy material over his shoulder. Her swore her skin was on burning up when he spread her legs wide, almost like a eagles wings, as his eyes got darker staring at her most intimate area. She bracing herself for when she saw him drop his head lower to-_

_" I'm pregnant." She said quietly throw a quickened breath her eyes darting up to look at the ceiling._

_Everything was silent, that's not how she intended to go on about it she actually wanted to tell him this differently but at a different pace. _

_" What?" His deep voice questioned, she then braved looking down him. The look on his face told him she just fucked up her chances of them having mind blowing sex._

_" I-I said that I'm pregnant." She gulped breathing more properly now, " were going to be parents." Lita sat up on her elbows letting her legs fall to the sides of his arms. His gaze that was so intense, and lustful vanished quickly from his orbs. She didn't know what do this time now, she reached over touching his cheek._

_" Say something." She whispered, still not sure what to do.  
_

_ He untangled his himself from her moving away now to stand up. Both hands rested on his hips as he rubbed his face she wasn't sure what he was thinking at this moment?_

_" How long have you been pregnant and how long were you going to wait to tell me?" He questioned, he was calm more calm than she expected. _

_" I'm six weeks and I was going to tell you. I just thought maybe today would be the perfect day." She got up stood up now from her position walking up to him to take his hand down to grab his face in both of her hands and look at her. _

_" I know this was all the sudden but, this is even a surprise so I thought why not celebrate." she shrugged, breaking into a small smile happy trying to make the mood lighter. He wasn't falling for it. _

_Both hands gripped her wrist while pulling her hands away from his face. He showed no emotion whatsoever now , he let go of her by pulling away and walking to his desk to grab his jacket, that had fallen on the floor then walked to the door. _

_" Where are you going, we need to talk about this!" Lita said feeling upset now. _

_" I'm going out for walk, and I'll talk to you about this when I feel like it. For now I don't need you getting fired up red wouldn't want you to lose the egg." He said coldly. _

_Lita's mouth opened he walked out the door, " Really?! well make sure your hard on is put away while your out on this walk you ass!" She shouted then flinched when the wood had slammed shut. _

_She walked back to the couch sitting down, a hand ran through her hair while she absentmindedly had the other running across the flat flesh of her stomach. Feeling more cold from the lack of body heat. She looked down so many thoughts were running through her mind one thing she couldn't deny just like when she was told from the doctor, and when she was didn't believe what she had been told then bought ten different pregnancy test getting the same answer . Deep down she wasn't ready to receive such news but was willing to accept it at all cost. _

_She was going to be a mom._

* * *

**AN: Okay I can't help it! I been trying to fight this but the man Amy was running from and father of Brandon was Shane McMahon!JK lol No it isn't but, I think I gave a few good clues on who that person might be. Feel free to leave your comments or thoughts I'm curious to see who you all think it is. Plus John and Amy finally meet... again and talk face to face in the next chapter!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE nor do I own anything from the sponsors or charity campaigns of Make a Wish & Be A Star. Plus I do not own any music posted in this chap or businesses affiliated with current or former WWE Wrestlers and Divas.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Music played gently from the radio as Amy sat at her desk one hand tapped on the desk while her chin rested on the other, a sigh escaped lips as she then reached over to grab her half eaten sandwich then taking a good bite. Leaning back into the chair her head tilted to look at the clock on the wall it was eleven -ten. Thankfully she didn't have a art class at this time, but she didn't want to be like all the other staff who would be heading to the auditorium for the assembly to see who ever the hell was visiting the school. She really didn't care nor pay attention who was stopping by.

Pushing her chair back she got from her desk bringing the sandwich up to mouth again taking another bite as her eyes scanned her art room. Raising an eyebrow she had to admit that she was pretty impressed at the mess and creativity her students had come up with. She remembered asking her students to bring in something an object whether is was an old football, or soda cans, box, shoe. She relished in the fact that her young students could turn a piece of garbage into art. Just seeing their young broadened minds twist and turn as they came up with magnificent ideas for their own masterpiece. She wasn't one of those teachers that believed any student should be really graded for art, she didn't care he was the best or worst it was a form of an individual expression. There were times that basics were key, that was something she couldn't deny. Nothing could take away the smiles on her students faces,the laughter as they got their hands messy living in their own world bringing whatever they imagined to reality, that was rewarding for her to know she was teaching them that. Personally she wanted to give herself a pat on the back.

The door jerked open non other Miss Cotton Candy for hair herself Mrs. Williamson waltzed in.

_'Fucking Hell!' _Amy growled in her mind.

" Mrs. Williamson what do I owe to this pleasure of seeing you in my class?" she said flatly.

" Well Amy I was just shocked to see that you didn't attend the assembly that is still taking place, and I wanted to personally stop by to see that you were okay...By the looks of it you seem to be just fine." The older spoke now her nose scrunched up as her eyes left hers now taking in the view of a pair of old sneakers that had nicknacks pasted on it, that were drying on the table.

" Yes I'm one hundred percent fine. I don't have a class It will give me time to clean up for the next one. Plus I just didn't want to go sit at an assembly for forty minutes."

" Amy now you know it is mandatory that you show up for these events." Mrs. William spoke walking up to her.

Amy turned on her heel walking up to her desk placing her food down on the napkin, as she grabbed another one wiping her hands off. " Since when? Besides it's not like there won't be any other ones," shrugging " I want to save my energy during my next class I'm taking my students out to the field were going to play paint kick ball."

Mrs. Williamson mouth dropped at what she was told, " Taking the children out of building to play instead of learn?"

" No they will learn and have fun...Look are you coming here to see if I was okay or questioning my teaching methods?" Amy crossed her in front of her chest now noticing the woman carried a note pad while writing in it.

Amy nodded her head biting the inside of her cheek," Look I know the rules, I know what to do and what not to do and so far the only person who questions my method to madness is only you. So I sat out at this event, to be honest assembly's bore me to tears so is that crime?" She was great at keeping her composure though she really wanted to tell this woman off.

" While Amy I don't know why your coming up with these conclusions?" She batted her lashes trying to look innocent.

" It's called intuition now if you would be so kind I'd like to get back to my break." Amy said not being fooled one bit. With that she went to sit back never breaking her focus from Mrs. Williamson until the older looked uncomfortable fidgeting then giving up walking out the door closing it behind her.

Amy slumped back in her chair, shaking her head in disbelief. The nerve of that woman.

* * *

The rest of Amy's day went by with a breeze as school finally let out, she gathered her things walking out the building to meet Brandon in the front. The warm breeze felt so good on her skin as she took in the sun rays, as it graced on her skin and attire that had paint splattered on it. She walked to the front parking lot getting to bike setting herself down waiting for Brandon to come out the door.

It was ten minutes when Amy noticed the school buses were beginning to pull off and some of parents left to get their kids. Amy bit her lip now walking away from her bike looking around to see half of the parking lot was half empty, there were a few parents walking hand in hand with their children getting ready to leave. Her heart hammering in her chest now her throat becoming dry as her eyes moved trying to see if she caught sight of him.

" Mom!" She spun around seeing him running out the front doors his back pack bouncing in back of him, as he ran towards her a big smile graced his face.

" Brandon-" Her voice dry with worry as she blew out a calming breath.

" Mom guess what you never believe what happened?!" He beamed, " So at the assembly there was the anti bully campaign ' Be A Star' and they told us someone was going to be there and guess who showed up?"

Before Amy could say who, Brandon belted out " John Cena! He came to our school Mom can you believe it! The John Cena!"

Cena? She couldn't picture the face but, the name sounded familiar.

" After the assembly he got to chill with us eating lunch in the cafeteria, and he played football with some of the guys during recess."

Amy couldn't help but, look into the Brandon's greyish blue eyes that twinkled with excitement, a small smile forming on her face now. " That's nice honey. We better get going." Amy lead him towards the bike but Brandon stopped.

" Wait Mom he's still in the school, I was trying to find him I at least want to get an autograph or say goodbye. That would be the ultimate Birthday present. Please Mom Please I'll never ask for anything as big again." Brandon pleaded now making puppy dog eyes.

" As if your Birthday party is this Saturday isn't big enough. And what just makes you think this Mr. Cena hasn't left already?" She placed a hand on her hip, he pouted now Amy rolled her eyes blowing out a breath.

" I swear I spoil you, one day those puppy dog eyes won't work on me. Come on let's go and see if we can find him."

" Yes your the best Mom thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Brandon grabbed her hand having them take off running back into the school building. As they entered the building Brandon had them running each and every corner checking the gym and class rooms to their dismay he wasn't there. Minute by minute Brandon's little dreams were being crushed since he couldn't find him.

" Brandon he probably left already,"

" I swear I saw him before I came outside." Brandon slumped his shoulders

" Well we can't keep roaming the halls coming up empty." Amy shrugged ," besides you need to get home and get started on homework the babysitter will be by and I got to get ready to head to the station in the next two hours."

Brandon mumbled " Okay." he replied defeated.

Amy wrapped her arm around her sons shoulder, " who knows maybe you'll actually meet him again someday."

* * *

Amy had rushed to the radio station parking her bike then walking into the glass double doors walking into the office then entering the lobby, then walking into the control room. A man turned around his two tone brown and blonde hair twisted up in small ponytail, he wore a dark hoodie and jeans wearing flip flops. Both of his ears were pierced, his eyebrows had an natural arch while he had a light scruff beard.

" Oh my God Amy, you know we go on in the next fifty seconds, your lucky Stan didn't even find your ass and cuss you out. Me and Trish already got an ear full." He stopped and took in the splattered paint on her clothes. She held up her hand for him not to ask.

" Sorry Jeff had to make sure the sitter got Brandon settled in I didn't mean to be late." She said as they both rushed into the control room then walked into DJ room where a beautiful brunette placed a water bottle on her her side of the desk.

" Oh my gosh I was beginning to worry thought you got into a accident or something. You know what Stan is going to say?"

" I do apologize for the worry, I'll just have to explain to Stan what happened. "

" Like he'll care." Jeff said grabbing a seat next to Trish getting putting on his ear phones adjusting his speaker.

Amy quickly threw her purse down on the floor and took a seat noticing there was a fourth chair speaker and earphone set up. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Trish, " Are we having a guest?" she asked.

" Yep we talked about this last week?"

" I'm probably had tons of things going on refresh my memory."

There was a knock on the window from the control room, she turned around to see Stan a short four foot nine half balding man with belly pointed towards her. Then made a motion for Trish and Amy to put on their ear phones.

Both women pulled the phones over their ears, as Jeff looked towards Amy and Trish counting down with his fingers making a five...four...three...two...one as music started to play.

Jeff made a wolf howl as he spoke with high energy. " Ahhhh yeah you know what time it is! Time to crank up that radio let all your worries melt away, and get ready to enjoy today's hottest underground and most popular music Punkrockalypse leggo!"

The entry music Boys Hit Cars ' LoveFuryPassionEnergy', began to play as that gave time for all three of them to get focused. Amy had time to pull out her water from her bag and laptop to look at the fans of the station emails and request. Though a part of her was pretty tired from her classes earlier there was an pure enjoyment knowing that she could DJ three nights a week with her two of her best friends who she had met when Brandon was born once she decided to move to Florida.

The music stopped then Jeff spoke up, " If your tuning in you haven't messed nothin' yet this is your man The Charismatic Enimga himself Jeff Hardy sitting to my left and across from me I have my two lovely partners in crime!"

Trish cut in now, " That's right this is non other than Trish Stratus giving 100% Stratusfaction guaranteed!" She winked at Jeff, who had to bit his lip from breaking out into a big grin.

" And this is Queen of Extreme herself aka Lady Luchagor ready to spin tracks for all you! Remember we take request all the time so don't be afraid to grow a pair and call in. We can be reached at (413) 482-1941 if your lucky your song will be played. "

Jeff chuckled, " You heard the Lady grow a pair call in. Later on we will have a special guest stopping by which were pretty excited about, so you all may want to stick around for that."

" The suspense is killing me," Trish replied.

" Right now were going to kick it off with one of my personal favorites," Amy spoke now, Jeff and Trish did a drum roll causing Amy to break into a smile. " None other than 'Brick By Boring Brick', from the one and only Paramore." When when the drums and guitar began to play the first notes they decided to take a break.

All three of them looked like they could take it easy somewhat now that they were settled in. " What was that wink for Trish?"

Trish shrugged batting her lashes, " I was just teasing him." She said.

" Mmmhmm I going to tell Ron you did that." Amy said causing Trish to stick out her tongue playfully to her.

All three of them goofed around until the song was done, " Alright that was Paramore's ' Brick By Boring Brick.' This is Lady Luchagor, with my main partners in crime Jeff Hardy & Trish Stratus. Oh looks like we have a caller on line one, caller one what's going on?"

" I'm fine just really love listening to the tracks and loving the sound of your voice." The deep male voice said on the other end.

Trish snickered, as Jeff had a amused look on his face. Little they wanted to know or not this caused an unwanted shiver to run down her spine. " Why Thank you so I've been told, you really don't have a bad voice yourself. Do you have any request will like to play?"

There was silence on the other end, until the guy spoke up. '' Yeah I got a request if you can play if you have the remix to voices and burn in my light mash ups." There was something so smooth seductive yet off about his tone.

" S-sure you name we got it. Um here is a Rev Theory& Mercy Drive Mashup.' Burn in my Voices.' With that the caller hung up as the music began to play.

" Ames are you okay?" Trish said reaching over to placing a hand on her shoulder, Amy had no idea she was staring off into the abyss until snapped her attention to Trish. " Yeah." Smiling weakly.

It was Jeff's turn to welcome everybody back soon there was a knock on the door.

"Oh I wonder who that could be?" Trish tapped her well manicured finger on her chin.

The door opened as the tall man walked in almost causing Jeff to jump out of his seat, an happy look took over Trish's features, as Amy had her mouth open.

" You got to be kidding me, Ladies and gentleman if you are tuning in right now our first special guest for late Friday Nights is non other than Mr. Millionaire himself John Cena!" Jeff spoke , " Please man have a seat thank you for stopping in."

The only chair that was unoccupied was the seat next to Amy. She couldn't believe it The John Cena the one her son and everyone seemed to be getting hyped about was the arrogant jack ass that almost ran her off the road earlier? He still had on his slacks dress shoes but he wore a button down shirt that sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

He sat in chair pulling on the earphones, " Great to be here, Thanks for having me." He smiled showcasing dimples that kind of made Trish giggle like a little school girl.

Amy couldn't ignore how his formation of his muscles outlined under his shirt. He looked like the type that spent hours in the gym . 'He's definitely a meat head.' She guessed.

" Nothing much really, " John leaned back in the chair after taking his seat securing the earphone on his head.

" Well let me introduce you This is the Beautiful Trish Stratus," He stood up extending his arm so he shook her hand, then he shook Jeff's. " I'm Jeff and sitting right next to you is my sister from another mister Amy Dumas."

He held out his hand for her to take, she did shook it quickly then let go. She was sure he noticed she wasn't all too pleased to be seeing him like Jeff & Trish were.

She stared back at her two counterparts, from the corner of her eye she could see that he was looking at her. This started to make her feel uncomfortable, she finally glanced over to see his eyes taking in the art work showcased on her upper right shoulder. Or the paint on clothes either one.

" You like my tattoo?" she said. Making he see that she had caught him staring at her. " Uh yeah," He furrowed his brows what's it suppose to be?" He said

" It's an Asian Oni Mask." She said, he nodded his head she could tell he probably was looking at more than her tattoo she badly wanted to cuss him out.

" Do you have any more tattoo's?" He said.

Amy rolled her eyes, " That's for me to know and you to always wonder Cena."

She didn't notice it but, the side of his mouth raised he was pretty amused by her non BS approach. Jeff and Trish looked at each other mentally speaking to each other as if they were missing something.

" Well tell me John," Jeff coughed, " You do it all movies, music, sports, you also are heir to Cena Enterprises which makes you a multi millionaire how do you do it all, how do you find balance?"

" Tell you truth-" John sat in back of his chair brushing the bristles of his hair with his hand. " I travel a lot , I work a lot, so when I do get days off I really cherish the time I get with family and friends. And the secret is to enjoy everyday as you can even if your exhausted."

" I'm sure you get all the ladies." Jeff said, which caused John to turn red, " Or is there just one lady that got your eye?"

" Sadly no I don't have any one actually but I'm not going to lie my lifestyle has it's advantages." Amy mentally belched at what he said.

" No judging here. From the looks of it your Forbes 2013 Top ten most eligible Bachelors." Trish stated.

John nodded, " Yeah I mean I'm just having a good time but, I understand I'm at that age where it's time to settle down so when that special someone comes along...I'll know."

_'Whatever Hoe!'_ Amy shouted in her mind.

" I heard that you made three hundred plus wishes for the ' Make A Wish' foundation I have to say your the only celebrity to grant so many wishes to young children are you proud about being the man to do that?" Jeff leaned in and watched him now in awe, as Amy wondered where the heck they were coming up with all this information?

" You know it's not even about status or recognition for doing that, I thought it would be a wonderful idea to give time and day for child in need who has a illness and their told they may not have long to make so their wish is to see me or someone else. Just seeing the look on their faces, the smiles! When they can act like children, and have fun without worrying tomorrow it makes my day to know that their happy." He smiled showing off his dimples.

Amy had to admit the genuine look on his face when talking about the kids, kind of pulled at something in her.

" I'm doing more campaign work right now I'm doing a anti-bully campaign, 'Be A Star,' me and other people I'm friends with visit schools and help kids understand the meaning of bullying, know that it's starting to become a problem for kids nation wide, I also visit the troops over seas."

" Oh my gosh your like Superman."

Trish said, this made Amy glance over at her again she knew her friend was married but, right she could tell he had her swooning.

" Thanks man we are going to take a break, if your just tuning in we got John Cena in the building and John if you want we can talk some more, and play a hilarious game of twenty one questions with Lady Luchagor she always seems to ask the most craziest questions. Remember keep the request coming and we'll keep the music playin'!"

A devious smirk formed on Amy's lips this was going to get interesting indeed.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long chapter kind of felt like it was kind of bland. How do you like it so far? Also I would just like to say thank you all who had read and commented hope this story continues to progress well.**

**I had to repost this chapter due to some difficulties for it reading I also made a few tiny changes. Please show some love for Glamagirl, my time is now, therealchamps, and CenaRKO1986 all different individual authors who stories a great reads if you like versatility. Until next time thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Enjoy the Story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

" So you want to tell me what the hell happened last night?" Trish said who opened up the cabinets to Amy's cupboard pulling out the stacked up party plates and cups.

Amy huffed as her red ponytail swung high on top of her head walking passed her friend opening up oven door to pull the middle rack checking out the appetizers she heated up for the kids and parents who were outside for Brandon's Party.

" I really don't want to talk about that- I kind have a mixture of a good and bad day yesterday."

" I guess if you say so. Thought you were going to castrate the poor guy." She paused raising a perfectly groomed brow, " to be honest I was just shocked he could take what you could throw at him." Amy turned her attention to her friend of so many years.

" Since when did this conversation turn out to be about John cena?" Amy took the first batch of appetizers, closing the oven door and placing the food on a cooling rack.

" I don't know it's just I haven't seen you act way towards a guy once I fixed you up on your blind date that was five months ago.''

" Well that Daniel, Terrance, whatever his name was had it coming you tell me what jerk tries to grope your ass while helping you out of the car on the first date?"

Trish looking dazed and smirking now ," Ron does that all the time."

This did make Amy giggle, hitting her lightly on the arm " Not helping , it's different your married." her giggles died down she began biting her lip, " I don't know it's just something that irked me the wrong way."

" Well what irked you?" Trish said placing the next batch of appetizers in the oven.

Amy decided not to get into the topic of what happened, yesterday morning or the fact that he actually stopped by the school. She knew she was going to sound crazy at what she was about to tell her .

" The facade he portrayed... I mean come on the man does it all nothing is wrong him even if he some man whore. It's just weird."

" Are you kidding me right now Amy? You tell me what man is picked to campaign anti-bullying, takes time out of his schedule to see the men and women who protect are country? Takes time to visit children who are in need of someone making their day brighter?" Trish now opened up the fridge pulling out the juice and soda closing the door with her foot.

"It still doesn't exclude the fact he is only what he wants the public and children to see him as than what he actually is."

" What's that?" She asked, as Amy now unwrapped the cups filling them with juice and soda. As Trish put more appetizers on the pan, heading to the oven.

_A liar..._

" I don't know... His eyes."

" His eyes?" Trish closed the oven door reaching over to press the bake button. Stepping away now leaning on the counter with one on his hip.

" I know that might be insane don't get me wrong if you got a good look them his eyes are like sky blue when the light hits them." She said feeling a small heat rise on her at what she just said, also recalling when she saw him the first time though she wasn't in the brightest of moods she couldn't deny how beautiful his eyes were to her when he took off his shades to get a better look at her.

" That irks you because?..." Trish furrowed her brows.

" It reminds of someone I use to know years ago, you can see everything so clear in their depths to point where it seemed he could see right to your soul. You'd think it was salvation itself. Later on came tons of pain and sorrow. I guess he kind of reminds of the person some what- I don't know?" Amy chuckled nervously.

" Sometimes those eyes still haunt my dreams."

Trish was silent, Amy was sure that the brunette knew exactly who was talking about, though she never really explained too much of past with her.

" Hey - better get these out sure everyone is probably wanting something to grub on." Amy changed the topic believing that it was an illogical thing to go that far. She grabbed the food then stepping past Trish who turned around, " Amy if you want to talk about it we-" before she could finish the red head was out the door heading outside attending to the party.

Later on Amy was being an excellent hostess making sure everyone got what they needed her heart warmed up seeing Brandon just being care free, having the time of his life.

" What's going on hope we didn't miss cake?!" Amy turned around to see Jeff, walking in with his girlfriend Maria.

" Maria!" Amy squealed as the two red heads hugged . " Oh my goodness it's been so long." Maria said The pulled apart at arms length they both were smiling at each other.

" Where is the Birthday Boy I want to give him hug?" Maria asked glancing outside the yard to see kids running around as adults stood and chatted. " Never mind spotted him." She ran on the backyard lawn bent tapping the shoulder of the boy wearing a green checkered shirt. He turned around then smiled wrapping his arms around neck she pulled him up in a big bear hug.

" Look at her isn't she just great?" Jeff sighed in content saying more to himself than her. Amy turned her head to look at him, seeing him happy and a emotion she knew to well. Love.

" I think she's the one, I-I mean I know she's the one." He licked his lips clearing his throat he then turned to stare right at Amy. " That's why I want to propose to her."

Amy blinked her hands coming up to her mouth, normally she wouldn't but she jumped in glee. " Oh my God when?"

She said dropping her hands from her face, she questioned.

" I don't know but, when the time is right it will be right." He rubbed the back of his neck, Amy pulled him into a hug.

" Do what your heart tells you, I'm so happy and proud of you." He hugged her back then they broke apart.

" Welp better give props to the Birthday boy, plus I have a special present for him." Jeff winked. Amy was taken aback she pursed her lips then raised her brows.

" Really? So what is this special present?" Amy questioned punching on the arm.

" I don't think I should say." Jeff said.

" Bull shit I'm his mother I need to make sure your not giving him in centerfold magazines or explosives." Amy replied, she heard her door bell ring. " I'll get that, go enjoy the party." She shooed him away as she turned on her sneakers, she ran into the house turning the corner while MacKenzie came running behind her heels. Beginning to bark as she neared the door, Amy shushed him then opened the front turned the handle then opened the door.

Her the smile that was on her lips disappeared within seconds.

"You? What- are doing here?" she asked.

There was a tall man, who stood at the door. He was dressed in a relaxed white t-shirt and khaki shorts. His hair was in a buzz cut, he took off his shades as his blue eyes bore into her hazel ones in disbelief that he was seeing her.

" I- whoa is he sure I got right address?" He leaned to the side to look at the numbers on the side of the door.

" You still didn't answer my question Cena. What in world are doing here? Is this a joke am I getting Punk'd?" Amy tried glancing around his frame to see if there was anybody in back of him with a camera.

" Well I'm startin' to feel like I did." John rubbed the back of his head now looking awkward.

" Cena! My main man just the person I was looking for." Amy turned around to look up at Jeff who was staring at him smiling. She looked straight at John clenching her jaw, did Jeff really have the audacity to invite somebody she didn't know to her house?

" The party is back this way, Ames if you'd be so kind to let him in?" Amy snapped fast enough she would get a case of whiplash, she bore holes into his skull. Amy moved slowly to the side to let him in as he entered. Jeff helped her lose her grip on the handle as she shut the door in back of him. John took a few steps looking at the place.

" Hmmm nice place." He then looked down to see MacKenzie looking up at him," oh hey there," he cooed bending down extending his hand to pet the small dog, Mackenzie growled then quickly snapped at his hand, causing John to stand up quickly holding his hand up to his chest.

A slow smirk caused Amy to coo as well, " good boy Kenz" She bent down picking up the dog. Who licked lightly at her chin.

" You stay right here, " She looked at John, then towards Jeff. " Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" she used a free arm to pull him in the opposite direction while her other still held her dog.

" What the fuck Hardy?" she spat trying to keep herself composed but failing. " you do not sit up here invite people to my house I do not know, the guy could be a straight up perv or killer for all we both know."

" Chill relax I told him my non biological nephew turned eight yesterday and to top it all off I believe kid has been a fan of his." Jeff wincing but, non the less happy he was able to pull away from her firm grip.

" Oh I truly doubt that, your the one who practically googly eyed him last night!" she hissed

" Hey now ? I would not call that googly eying...I'd call it admiring." He sighed, " I do apologize for inviting him to your house, but he is here and I'm sure Brandon and all the other kids would love to see him. He decided to take time out of his schedule to stop on by. What harm is saying hello gonna do Ames? It's not like the guy is staying forever."

Amy thought about it, she was right what harm could it do?

" Okay I'm only allowing him to say hello then leave. Any funny business he can kick those good looks goodbye." She concluded.

Jeff held up his hands and nodded. " Has anyone ever told you your beautifully disturbed for own good? You think he's good looking?"

" Whatever let's go Hardy the faster he gets in and out the better." She pulled him by the arm again leading him out the kitchen. She let go as she saw John at the table near the entry way holding the picture of Amy hugging Brandon."

Amy cleared her throat, " Hey." This caused John to jump, she squinted her eyes as he placed the picture back down on the table. " Sorry." He said.

" Uh-Huh." Amy clicked her tongue, she walked passed him.

" Just follow her lead man." Jeff whispered. " I got to say she going to be watching you like a hawk. Don't be surprised if she becomes your shadow. Any man who makes Amy Dumas pissed would be the last thing you ever want to do."

Amy oblivious to what Jeff was telling her unexpected guest couldn't help but, look over at him. Maybe Trish and Jeff were right he probably was a good guy. Any man who would stop by to wish a child he even knew happy birthday...probably wasn't all that bad.

* * *

**AN: As you noticed Amy is a little guarded sometimes of course she has her reasons. What will happen in the next chapters? The charming and naughty Cena comes out to play well not enough to scar the kids minds at least ;), plus another look at Amy's past.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As if she had eyes like a hawk watching her prey, Amy made sure to pay attention to Brandon's special party guest. So maybe she was going some what overboard on being weary. Unlike all the adults and kids who were outside perked up when they saw the self proclaimed millionaire step down the patio steps making his presence known. Like a calm before the storm Amy waited as she saw the kids frozen reactions, like sirens going off yells of disbelief and excitement came from the kids hyper sugar induced mouths as their legs rushed them over to the taller man wrapping their arms around his larger frame almost knocking him over.

The taller man caught his footing then smiled as he held some of the kids close, while giving out high fives to some of them. Amy watched as Brandon stepped away from the other kids, his eyes wide face beaming as he pointed at John. A small smile formed on her mouth as she nodded her head, then pointed towards Jeff who looked like he hit the jack pot with the Birthday surprise he decided to give him. Brandon ran towards the patio to give Jeff a hug.

" Thanks Uncle Jeff!" Brandon said to letting go then looking up at him with excitement.

" Your welcome man. Enjoy this while it last I do have another surprise for you but, you'll have to see what that is when you open your other presents now go have fun." Brandon turned on his heel then ran off the patio to join the others.

" Another surprise Hardy?" Amy questioned raising her brows.

" Yes, this one stays secret until he opens it." Jeff said turning to wink at her.

Maria now walked up to the Patio to stand in between Jeff and Amy. The beautiful redhead, blinked her eyes a few times then shook her head. " Wow babe you weren't lying when you said, you got something special for Bran."

" I take it your part of never ending Cena Fan club?" Amy asked.

" Are you kidding me this guy is amazing, he's done so much stuff with his life from entertainment to philanthropy." Maria stated.

Jeff cleared his throat now , wrapping an arm around his girlfriends waist, pulling her tighter to him.

" You better watch it Jeff, I think Ria got a crush." Amy tisked playfully, causing Maria to gawk at her then hit her arm causing a laugh to come from Amy's mouth.

" Please he's cute & all but, he's not my Jeff." Maria turned around so she wrapped an arm around Jeff tilting her head up so Jeff could peek her lightly on the lips. The couple smiled, as Maria laid her head on his shoulder.

_'This couples so cute, it sickening to watch.'_ Amy thought smiling at the loving couple.

_' Jeff better lay it good on her too once play boy goes off to play.' _

Amy scrunched up her face, at that thought almost hurling getting a slight vision she didn't want to appear in her mind of her friends getting ready to fuck each other senseless.

" Ames are you okay?" Jeff asked.

Amy nodded her head, kenz was still wrapped in her arms as she could feel the low growl vibrating from his fur, as he watched the kids and John.

" Your not part of the Cena fanclub are you?" Amy scratched the fur behind his ears.

Amy watched as Trish pulled away from her husband Ron who was working the grill, walking up to join Maria, Jeff, and herself.

" Wow did I miss something earlier?" The brunette smiled crossing her arms infront of her chest.

" Nope in fact you can thank Jeff." Amy said.

" Call me the sickest Uncle to ever live." Jeff said with complete confidence

_'Call you the complete thorn in my side.'_ Amy thought.

" Whelp I'm going to get ready to spin a few tracks for musical chairs, you ladies want to join?" Jeff let go stepping away from all three women gesturing to the party in back of them, then turning around to head to near John.

" I'm in." Maria said walking quickly smiling winking at Amy & Trish.

" The what the hell was that?" Amy said, almost coming out like a whine.

" Relax Ames, she was just joking. Man what crawled up your ass today?" Trish chuckled.

" Look do you see what I see?" Amy motioned to some of the single mom's and married women who sat with their husbands gazing lustfully at special party guest.

" It's sad, it'd be a matter of time before he has his pick of the litter."

" Amy are you upset that John came to your son's birthday party, or the fact that women find him attractive?"

Amy really didn't know what to say, " Look as far as I concerned he's not doing anything, let alone I'm sure he would not want to do anything to at an eight year olds party especially if he's just visiting. This is your house so I'm sure he respects that?" Trish said.

" Or is it that you secretly find him attractive yourself and you just don't know how act at the moment?" A small smirk formed on the Trish mouth, causing Amy to look at her friend incredulously as she had grown a second head. The brunette bursted into laughter.

" Chill okay I'm just joking with you, I know when you don't like somebody. Come on lets go act like fools having a round of musical chairs." Trish quickly changed the subject then walking away from Amy.

* * *

" Alright everyone, where about to play a round of musical chairs! I don't care who you are if you want to join then join the more the merrier. You all know how musical chairs go, the song plays you move dance around do whatever, then once it stops find a chair and seat your rear in there. Last guy or girl standing will be the winner, there will be prizes for everyone whether you win or lose." Jeff spoke.

Amy placed Kenz down, now walking in towards the direction of everyone else, John was just suppose to say hello then be gone so when she walked towards John and the kids, she watched as Brandon looked up at him to ask if he wanted to play musical chairs with them.

" Sure why not, I maybe a little rusty tell me who wants to miss out on prizes." He agreed, as she watched Brandon, and some of the kids look even more happy.

Amy couldn't help but feel her heart warm at the looks on their faces, who was she to take that away them?

Amy cleared her throat leaning up towards John's ear, " lets see the look on your face when you get beat by a kid, let alone me." John turned his head in her direction, as Amy raised her brows then gestured to the twelve chairs being set up. She went to stand by one of the chairs, as felt a warm body press some what against hers and a masculine voice spoke in her ear.

" I accept your challenge Ms. Dumas." Amy turned around to see a sly smile form on John's mouth, she couldn't help but feel an unwanted shiver slowly make it's way up spine as he walked around the other set of chairs on the opposite side of her. Brandon stood right in front of him while a few more kids lined up in the back. About twenty people joined a couple adults had also joined too. As a few bystanders got camera's getting ready to film or shouted for support.

" Okay here we go!" Jeff shouted, running up to the already blasting stereo that played Bob Marley's song, '_To Be Loved.'_

Everybody began moving staring intently on a chair listening closely to a Que, once the song paused Amy sat quickly in chair looking around to see other eleven seats were taken while some kids and adults missed out moving away from the spots. As there was hoots of laughter from everyone else who had got a chair, Amy looked over to see John nodding his head at, then blew a kiss in her direction, making her roll her eyes.

Everyone got up to see two chairs were taken away only leaving ten seats the music began to play the twelve people left started moving fast tripping over each other making sure to get a chair, soon the music stopped. As ten people clamored for a seat. Brandon looked upset, to see he didn't get chair instead walked over to stand near Jeff.

" It's okay buddy I got you." John said.

Ten chairs turned into eight, six, six chairs turned into four, four chairs turned into two then there was only one chair left. Amy couldn't believe it was just her and Cena standing across from one another. There was a huge round of applause, and shouts as they looked down at the chair then up at each other. The a new song _' Party Rock_ _Anthem.'_ began to play both of them moved around the chair.

" Nice going Cena, I saw you push those kids out way." Amy teased.

" Really? I didn't do anything, just good at the game I guess." He shrugged.

" Do you always have to be so cocky?" Amy said turned off by his arrogant manner.

" Not cocky baby, just know I'm pretty darn good." John smiled.

" Ohh you would say something like that, and don't call me baby." She warned.

" Then what should I call you?" John said as his gaze went down from the top of her head down to legs.

Was he checking her out?

'' Nothing. You don't get to call me anything." Amy pointed out.

" Hmmm Auburn flames for hair? fiery attitude to match. That's easy, think I'll just call you Red." Amy almost froze at the name, she hasn't been called that name for years and with good reason. The music stopped shaking her out of her thoughts, as she aimed to sit down in the chair only to have John beat her first , planting his bottom quickly in the seat only to have her sit on his lap.

" Ladies & gentleman we got a winner." Jeff said as every one applauded.

" You know for a women that doesn't like me, you sure aren't rushing to leave my lap anytime soon. If you want we can have our own party?" John spoke quietly enough for Amy to hear. She felt her mouth get dry, as goosebumps made it's way on her skin.

" Wow you smell amazing, is that cinnamon?" He said.

Amy pushed her self off of him, standing up straight as John chuckled. " Grow up Cena." She mumbled, as she looked over at Maria & Trish who both looked at her then at each other. Knowing that John and her probably did have an awkward moment for everyone to see, she plastered a smile on her face then looked around at everyone

" So who's ready for prizes and cake?"

* * *

Parents and Kids departed from the party later on that night, thanking Amy for a wonderful time, as she thanked them for stopping by. She walked in the back yard picking up plastic cups and plates, throwing them in the black trash bag. As Jeff , Maria, Trish, and Ron decided to help take down the decorations and tables that will be going in back of Ron's truck.

" Mind if I help?" Amy turned around to see John who had his hands stuffed in his pockets of his khaki short pockets.

Amy slanted her eyes, then sighed. " Knock your self out Cena, though it shocks me to see that your still here."

" Eh, well I had no other plans for tonight."

Amy raised a brow at him, then shook her head from side to side. " I truly doubt that?" She said.

" What I don't. Can a guy offer his services in a polite way? As in thanks for good time?" John stated, making Amy glance at him he was actually being genuine.

" Well you shouldn't have to you were a guest." She replied, now walking away from him picking up more trash throwing it away in the bag. She bent down to pick up a cup, as she felt John grab hold of the bag, she looked up to see that there was no point in fussing over it.

" Thanks."

" Hey Ames Ron and Jeff are done putting the tables away was there anything else you wanted us to help with?" Trish said resting her hands on her hips.

"Um no we're almost finished here, you guys enjoy the rest of your night. Thanks for helping with everything." Trish walked up to Amy giving her a hug. Both women pulled away from each other. " Okay I'll let everyone else know, it was nice seeing you John no funny business?" She pointed at both of them as Amy and John let out a noise .

" Please he tries anything I'll kick his ass." Amy chimed. Trish giggled then walked away, " Night guys don't forget your baby boy is passed out on the couch inside. "

Amy watched as her friend walked away, there was silence between John and herself. " So?" John broke the quietness between them.

" So?" Amy said pursing her lips continuing to pick up the trash.

" How long have you lived in Tampa?" John asked.

" Since Brandon was Born, yourself?"

" For as long as I could remember, I'm originally from Boston."

" Huh I wouldn't have thought, well I'm normally from Fort Lauderdale. As I got older I decided to move to New York" That's all she left it at.

" So is there anything else you do besides DJ from the Radio station?"

" What is this twenty one questions?" a small smile graced her face.

" No well, we're the only two out here so I thought we make small conversation without you staring daggers at me. "

" I teach Art."

" Really well I would guess, with seeing all the cool designs and art work once I entered you home."

" Your just saying that, Cena."

" John you can call me John." He corrected her. " You can't even say thank you?" Amy glanced at him as he raised his eyebrow even in the night sky, she could see his blue eyes twinkle.

" Thanks John that's so sweet to say." Amy said in super sweet tone.

" Okay now your just being sarcastic, that's okay." He shrugged.

" I do want thank you for staying for Brandon's party, he looked like he had the time of his life...all the kids." She bit back a smile.

" Your welcome, sometimes business meetings become a hand full, causing you to miss out on life sometimes."

They were both done picking up the garbage as Amy tied the bag, then walking over to place the bag in the trash can placing the lid over it as she walked inside the house John followed. They made their way to the living room to see Brandon fast asleep on the couch. Amy walked up gentle shaking Brandon awake , though he was so sleepy he wouldn't budge.

" He's heavier than he use to be, " she joked.

" Here I can help," John bent down towards Brandon.

" You really don't have to John." Amy whispered. Not taking no from a answer, John scooped Brandon in his arms as holding him close.

" Up stairs first door to your left." Amy said, pointing to the stair case around the corner as John nodded walking away with Brandon. Amy followed behind as she heard Brandon mumble in his sleep, now placing his tiny arms around John's neck.

Amy scooted in front of them as they made it up the stairs to open Brandon's bedroom door. Going inside to flip a switch making his night light on his side table flash on illuminating the walls with stars & rockets.

John almost tripped over the basketball on the ground still managing to safely place Brandon on the bed. He stepped back from the bed, to give Amy room as she untied his shoes placing them on the floor then pulling his blankets over him. Amy had no clue John was watching her bend down to place a gentle kiss on Brandon's forehead, as she moved his light brown strands, away from his brow.

" Sleep well babe." She whispered, as she pulled back to see John standing there. " Let's go." She absentmindedly grabbed his hand, leading him out the room only to turn around shutting the bed room door in back of them.

They both walked down the stairs to the front door, Amy finally realizing that she held his hand, released her grip to turn back to look at him. " Thanks."

" Don't mention it," He smiled showing his dimples that Amy was starting to appreciate seeing a little bit.

" Look I know that is crazy at what I'm about to do," John cleared his throat. " I understand we got to a bad start, but after what had happened, I was wondering if you like to go out an a simple date." John blew out some breath then stared at her.

Amy tilted her head to side as if trying to read him, " Are you sure about that Cena we pretty much can't stand each other we let that be known through out the party. Plus I'm a busy a women."

" Understandable and I'm a busy guy, what I witnessed, I saw another side of you I'm pretty interested in if we could talk a little bit more if that's alright with you?"

What were the odds of John Cena asking her out? She treated him as he was the walking plague she didn't really know the guy. Seeing how he was with Brandon and the other kids during party made her admire what he did. Going out for Coffee wasn't going to do any harm.

" I'll give you my number, you can call the shots. If you call me then cool... if not then I'll take that as a no." John said.

" Wait here let me grab a pad and paper." Amy walked away from him to run up stairs, grabbing a pen and paper then walked back down to hand the items to him.

John took the paper and pen only to write his number down then handed it to her. " Here's my number, keep it safe."

'' We'll see." Amy said not making any promises. She opened the front door to have him walk out. " Good night John."

" Goodnight Red, have a good one." Amy watched as he walked out, to look at her now turning on his heels making it to his car getting in then pulling away, honking his horn as he drove off.

Amy shut the door locking it, before heading living room lamps to turn them off. Once the room was darkened she walked up the stairs to her room, only to look at the small piece of paper that she held in her hand.

_**(813) 423-0414**_

_**- John **_

Not believing she agreed to take his number, she walked into her bedroom shutting the door.

Amy wasn't aware that in car hiding within the shadows, her photos have been snapped. As she watched John drive away. She wasn't even aware that her photos have been taken without her knowledge for a couple of days now.

A dark gloved hand, reached down to pull a cell phone out of a compartment as the fingers pressed the keypad on the phone, bringing it up to speak in it's mouth piece.

" Yeah it's her alright, I first I didn't think it was sure enough, it's her. She's been hiding for quite sometime but, we finally got her. Don't worry I won't let her out of my sight...not until your ready."

* * *

**AN: Hey ya'll I know it's been a while with this update so I do apologize for that. See I told you John was going to try to run his game without scarring the poor children's innocent minds. I do want to say thank you all for your PMs & reviews. **

**Plus I'm loving who you guys think the Brandon's father maybe. Some of you hit the nail right on the head, so in the next chapter that mystery will be revealed. Tell me how you guys also like the chapter, and don't be afraid to let me know what I could work on to make future chapters better. Thanks luv you lots!**

**Orchidxxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from WWE! Just this story plot.**

**Warning- This chapter contains rape & abuse.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_New York City 2005, Three Weeks Before Escape_

_An nicely oiled platform clad leg wrapped around the cool pole as Lita used both of her arms as leverage to help twist herself around to face the eyes of men ogling her half exposed flesh. She tilted her head as her rose colored curls fell on the side of covering half of her face. She danced sensually to the beat of the music playing. _

_Her head was spinning some what from the clouded air of cigar and cigarette smoke floating around in the closed off room. Jumping down effortlessly landing in the splits causing tons of men to whistle and gap at her abilities in approval. Her eyes caught 'his' as he stared at her intently seeming very pleased. He brought a cigar to his smirking lips, raising a brow then taking a puff blowing up in the air. _

_''You lucky son of bitch.'' A handsome man with dirty wave blonde hair said to him. The man had a sex crazed look on his face, as he bit his bottom lip leaning back from his friend reaching over on the side table to take a huge grip of liquor. Making a sound of approval as Lita can tell the heavy liquor burned the back of his throat traveling throughout his system. _

_" I know Adam, ain't she a sexy piece of pussy?" The man sitting on the other side of him beamed with pride as he turned his attention to the other man. While taking a another puff of his cigar then blowing the fragrant smoke up into the air. Little did he know his words had tugged at her the wrong way._

_Lita watched as Adam had reached in his pocket, to pull out a small packet in a small container. He then flipped it open to pop a blue pill in his mouth. He waited for a few seconds then slumped in his chair holding out his hand for the other man to take the container out of his hand. _

_" Hey Kitty Kat come here." He beckoned softly. _

_Lita felt herself planted in the spot, not wanting to move. He had to be joking?_

_Lita moved slowly from her area, then walked slowly towards the two men, felt the eyes of the other three men in the room staring at her thong baring bottom. As she reached their seats, she dropped down on her knees placing both of her hands on slack covered thighs. _

_This caused a smile to form on her lover's mouth. As one of his large hands twirled her red strands in his fingers. _

_" You see that? Sexy, smart, and obedient without having to tell her twice." He chimed taking another puff of his cigar then blowing the smoke towards her direction. Lita blinked a few times, as the air she inhaled almost made her cough but, she clenched her teeth together breathing steady._

_He placed the cigar in a marble ash tray then letting go of her head while reaching in the small container pulling out a blue pill popping it in his mouth gulping it down. _

_" When we have sex this is going to take us on a whirlwind." He said smugly then grabbing one blue pill holding it out on his fore finger. _

_She felt her fingers dig into the material of his slacks, was he really about to have her do this knowing she was carrying his unborn child? She couldn't deny that the smell of smoke had her feeling queezy. She wanted to say no, but sometimes saying no would mean a fist connecting with her face. _

_' I'll just hide it under my tongue excuse myself to the bathroom spit out?'_

_" I'm sure it will baby," She purred. _

_Lita brushed her bra covered breast up his knees then leaned up wrapping both of her hands around his bringing her mouth around his finger taking the pill into her mouth,_ _she leaned back getting ready to let the pill slide underneath her tongue, without warning a pair of lips crashed on hers in an open mouth kiss_. _The feel of his tongue forcing it's way in her mouth colliding with hers making the pill slip down her throat. Her mind raced, as her body tensed, her hands came up to grip his shoulders almost pushing him off, instead balling her fist letting him explore her mouth. _

_If she didn't know better she felt a pair lips caress the skin of her shoulder as hand ran down to grip her ass._ _She let out a noise that seemed to catch her lover's attention, breaking the kiss while roughly pushing Adam off of her. _

_" She may be a sexy piece of pussy, but she's my fuckin' pussy until I say other wise." The brunette man spoke giving Adam the most deadliest glare. _

_" Hey no harm done I just wanted to see what all the hoot was about." Adam smirked holding his arms up in surrender._

_This caused a chuckle to form on the other man's mouth, as he shook his head, Lita blinked her eyes a couple of times registering what was going on. _

_" When the party leaves I get to watch would that be alright with you baby?" He gently placed a finger under chin to have her look into his icy blue eyes. _

_Lita didn't have anything to say in fact she felt pretty disgusted at what he was suggesting. She could already see that his pupils were dilating. _

_" Now get your fine ass over there, and start working that pole , we have to talk business but, still have something worth while to watch." _ _His deep voice rang through her ears._ _Lita scooted away getting to her feet as she slowly_ _turning away, as she felt his hand collide with an ass cheek. The stinging sensation made her walk a bit faster back to her place. Her back was turned to the audience, as she felt tears began to burn her eyes._ _Reaching out to grip the pole with a shaking hand_ .

_'He didn't mean it, he would never do that, he would never let you lower yourself to that.'_ _She thought as she slowly began to move her hips to beat._

_She could hear the two men talking amongst themselves while the others in the room continued to watch her. _

_" Dude, I heard he's got a blonde hottie, whose legs go on for days and a ass that temps any man to grab, and the perfect mouth for dick sucking." Adam said. _

_" McMahon always has the hot women, hotties from all over the world you name he's got it. Plus he's some one I can use as a business partner to help me take things global." The other man cut in. " So are you the man to help that come true." _

_Lita shook her head as their voices started to phase in and out. She grabbed the pole tighter, leaning her body on it to slide down, to flip herself upside down. The room started to spin as she closed her eyes then opened them again to keep focused. She couldn't believe the pill was rushing to her system so fast, blowing out a shaky breath. Her stomach started to queeze causing her legs to lose it's hold on the pole, dropping head first hitting the ground landing harshly on her back. _

_The red head winced, as a sharp pain erupted from her back and tail bone. Tears fell freely from her eyes, not enough for her to cry out loud. _

_There were tons of chuckles, as she rose on her hands and knees. _

_" That was a hard fall babe?" Amy couldn't hear him, though she tried to answer to let him know she was alright, she twisted her head to stare at him as he continued, to chuckle placing a cigar in his mouth. All the sudden a small wave of heat rose upon her skin, before she knew it, she sputtered out bile onto the floor. _

_" What the fuck all of the rug! Go to the Bathroom!"_ _She heard him shout. Lita got up quickly as she can tripping in her platforms but, thankfully pushing through the bathroom door taking a few quick strides landing on the door flipping open the toilet seat and lurching her guts out._

* * *

_Once she was done, she could feel a cool sweat slightly dampen her forehead, as she laid her head down on the cool porcelain toilet. More tears began to pour from her eyes as she stifled, the sound coming from her mouth. _

_What the fuck was wrong with her?_

_Reaching up to flush the handle of the toilet down, she leaned back, sitting on her rear to unstrap the hooks of her shoes throwing them on the hard floor. Pulling her legs to her, she rested her forehead on knees. _

_No seriously what the fuck was wrong with her? _

_She was four months pregnant going on five putting her body and unborn child's health at risk to please the so called man she loved. She couldn't believe he was more worried about the damn rug, than her well being. _

_Ever since she told him about her pregnancy he's been acting more colder than usual, or maybe it's something she always tried turning an blind eye to and finally realized it. She let a hand drop down to her stomach hoping she didn't harm her unborn child with the pill or that fall. _

_She rose up to her feet now, walking to the sink turning on the tab to rinse off her hands, she then dipped down to wet her face, then let some water go into her mouth to wash out the after taste of puke. Turning off the water she leaned on the sink glancing into her reflection. _

_A red headed woman stared back at her, searching her hazel eyes. This woman was once loved, had dreams, and ambitions to do many great things. Settled for furs, jewels, latest materials, trips on private yachts. A world of drugs and endless sex. She was feared she was wanted. Now she couldn't even tell who this woman was staring back at her. _

_Reaching for a towel to wipe off her running mascara, the bathroom door opened as tall man stood in back of her. _

_He looked pissed as she glanced away patting the towel over her face. _

_" Oh now you come to check on me." She said quietly. _

_" No I came to tell you that you embarrassed the fuck out of me out there, get your self together Red, you know what I don't even know why am wasting my time on your pregnant ass." He hissed. _

_This caused Lita blood to boil, as she threw the towel smacking him hard in the face. " Excuse me? I don't know why I waste my time on you sorry ass! Randy my feet are killing me, I've been dancing for the last forty minutes. In fact I've been trying to play the good woman by having you and your lame ass friends have something 'worthwhile' to watch as you guys smoke, drink, get high off your assess like a bunch of skunks!" _

_She saw his jaw clenched, she was done with him yet, " Look I'm pregnant with your child whether you like it or not? I can't take drugs any time I like, and I don't want to take them. I'm tired of all this, if we're going to bring a baby in this world I can not have my child surrounded by this. Okay I'm done! And who the fuck do you think you are treating me like some two cent whore?!" Lita shouted, before she knew it the back of Randy's palm slapped her harshly across the face causing her to lose her footing falling to the ground. _

_The pain hurt so bad, she couldn't scream only sit there in a shaky hand raised to her mouth as she could taste a copper tang on the inside of her lip. The taller man bent down to harshly grab her red hair roughly in fingers jerking her head up to meet his cold gaze. Everything on his face was dark, heartless, there was no signs of compassion. This was the Randy she knew better to ever come face to face with. _

_" That's because you are my whore, you stupid slut!" He said through clench teeth, now grabbing the back of her neck roughly, causing Lita to gasp in pain. _

_" Who the fuck do you think you are your talking to? I'm Randy Orton, I will snap your neck right where you sit. Your expendable at anytime sweet heart don't think your that lucky. As for your pregnancy since I'm the child's father I get to do anything I please with you until my heir pops out your cooch..now do you have something to say to me?"_

_Amy blinked back tears, as she sat frozen in fear. As anger still ran through her veins, " Fuck You." She spat with so much malice and hate. _

_A cold smirk formed on his lips as he raised an eyebrow. " Wrong answer." with that he grabbed her by her hair, tugging her to the door. Wrenching it open the pulling her down the hall. Lita kicked and screamed until she saw he had pulled her into room she was moments before, only to push her harshly to ground pinning her body over the spot she had puked. _

_A few of the man's friends were taken aback at the scene. As others watched curiously. _

_" Don't just sit there help me!" She cried, hoping some one would do something as Randy got on top straddling her. _

_She quickly began beating at his chest, then gave him a few hard slaps trying to dig her nails into his cheeks. He growled harshly pinning her wrist between either side of her head causing her cry out as he applied pressure with his. _

_Lita tried wiggling out from underneath him, as he leaned forward his lips caressing her chin, then kissing her tear stained cheeks, only to try to capture her lips in his. She quickly turned her head away disgusted by him trying not to cry out. _

_" Honey you've haven't seen nothing yet, but if you bring it up then I'm willing to try it once." Lita turned around to spit in his face, causing his eyes to close and jaw to clench. Before she knew it his fist connected with her face, causing her cry out loudly. _

_As if scared what was happening most men surrounding the room began to get up there their seats and leave. Making Lita feel hopeless, all except Adam who sat there dazed as if he took more drugs. _

_" Help me?" Lita whimpered towards the man, who actually didn't look taken aback but, more turned on. _

_" Hey Adam, " Randy glanced at the man he lounged on the seat. " Still want to hit it after I'm done. If you want you can do it at the same time if you want." He said now spreading Lita's legs open wide so he now rubbed his clothed hardness over her center. _

_" Yes." Adam hissed as if he was a man possessed. He said getting up to the chair only to bend down on his knees, then plunging his tongue in her mouth, causing Lita to cry out some more. _

_Randy laughed, as he began to kiss down her breast, pulling down the material of her bra's to expose her nipples. Both men then stood up on their knees beginning to undo the buckles of their pants. All she could do was pray that these bastards wouldn't harm her unborn child. _

_Tears poured out Lita's hazel eyes, as she glanced up at the ceiling all the fight within her gone._

* * *

**AN: Ugh so my heart kind of did break writing this chapter, so it was a little angsty and dark. So yeah Randy is Brandon's father, wanted to make him the bad guy in this story. Sorry for all you RKO fans, trust me when I say he's one of my favorite wrestlers, just think he's really good at portraying a bad guy. Tell me what you think? Thanks for reading!**

**Orchidxxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE Just this story plot. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

John Cena sat in his office, relaxing in his chair as he twisted gently from side to side looking out the grand window taking in the scenery before him. One of his elbows was propped on the arm rest as his hand had a firm grip on a pen.

It's been five days since he gave her his number within those five days she didn't call. He had no idea why he was thinking about it? After all she had the option of calling him or disposing his number anytime she wanted. Still what women in their right mind wouldn't want to call him? Hell if he were to give his number to some random hookup they would have called him before, he could even walk into his suite.

He even questioned himself, why would he give woman who was bossy, stuckup, rude his time? Woman like that he knew to never paid attention to, or just run straight for hills. There was something...something about her that was drawing him in.

Was it because, she was a mother? Nine times he could not even recall the last time he even wanted to associate himself with women who were the complete opposite of glitzy glamour. She had a sharp tongue, swag of an ex head bangin' rock chick. Tattoos... He wasn't a fan of tattoos on a woman unless it was inked on a very mysterious, sensual part of the female anatomy for him to discover later.

The corners of his mouth raised, as a sly smirk formed on his mouth. Then disappeared as he shook his head snapping out of the brief raunchy imagination about the redhead.

John twisted his seat away from the window, scooting up towards his desk. 'Damn don't think like that.' He thought.

He wouldn't that she was quite beautiful, when she wasn't going to get ready to castrate him, he can remember how her smile was was sweet, genuine, and those dimples... Looks aside he could tell she was smart with a non BS approach, the way she was so caring with her friends & son. His mother had always told him that he needed a woman who wasn't afraid to take care of her own. He placed the pen on the desk, loosing up his tie then leaning back into his chair rubbing his hands over his face.

Why was that he couldn't get 'Lady Luchagor'. Amy Dumas out of his mind? He barely knew the woman this was nuts!

The jingle on his cell phone snapped him out of his, he leaned forward bracing his hands on his desk reaching to grab it not looking correctly at the caller ID hitting the answer button bringing the phone to his mouth.

" I knew you couldn't resist me." he said cockily.

" Sure thing sweetheart." He heard Phil's masculine voice on the other line causing his face to etch up into a frown.

" Who you trying to mack on?" Phil chuckled on the other end.

" No one, weren't you suppose to be on vacation with the wifey?" John grumbled leaning back into his chair.

" I am, I'm enjoying Hawaii immensely." Phil said.

" Why the hell are you on the phone with me?" John questioned.

" Though I'm coming back in a day or so & me being the responsible one out the two," Phil spoke as John rolled his eyes. " I just had to make sure how your fairing."

John sat up again he had been consumed with his thoughts for a particular radio DJ forgetting _'The Thing'._

Both men were silent on the phone for a few moments until John let John, blow air out of his mouth.

" I got those results back."

" And?" Phil asked.

John sighed again, not knowing what to say to the Chicago native. " It doesn't look good...It doesn't look good at all."

* * *

Amy took a sip of her tea from her cup, then placing it down on the side table as she curled up on her sofa browsing for new artist on her laptop. Brandon had decided to go spend the night at his friends Emanuel's house to work on a school project. This gave Amy time for herself to relax somewhat, while working at the same time. She didn't have to be at the radio station tonight, so she was free to lounge the rest of her day. She knew she should be getting ready to look in her teacher work book getting ready to make first semester report cards so they could be ready two weeks in advance without being like other teachers that crunched time doing so at the last minute.

She just didn't feel up to it at the moment.

She looked over at her other two favorite guys, who were both lounged on the end of the sofa nestled together on their stomachs fast asleep.

Amy smiled at the scene she reaching over to bring her tea cup up to her lips taking a sip. Amy glanced around the living room, it was no doubt a beautiful day outside as the sun and warm breeze blew in from the window . It was oddly quiet without Brandon or the dogs running around. She made light raspberry sounds then pursed her lips.

When she came to think about it, she really hasn't had time like this to herself only when she ran in the morning or was in her class room, but alone in the house on a weekday? What was there to do on a Thursday?

Some women had a ladies night, which she was no stranger of, she wasn't into going to clubs when she had a house take of. All her bills were paid ahead of time, all her chores were done some of the women she hanged out with were either still working, or just busy.

Maybe she could play some of Brandon's video games?

She wasn't feeling that either.

" What to do ,Amy what to do?" she said out quietly in the open air tapping lightly on a key of her lap top.

'I wonder?' she thought

She clicked onto an other window on her web browser then typed in _John Cena_.

It's not like she was stalking the guy, after all he was the one who gave her his number which she still hadn't attempted but still kept it. When she clicked the search button, his photos popped up. His main website of _'Cena Enterprises'_. She noticed he had a twitter page, along with a websites from fans dedicated to him. She saw the header for news on him written tilted 7 days ago. **_' Radio Hostess, blast Cena putting Millionaire on the spot'._**

Okay so maybe she was being a teensy bit vindictive around that time, as she tried to bite back a smile forming on her lips by coughing it away.

Curiosity was really getting the better of her, as she saw John Cena Sexy? for her search choice. Amy debated in her mind but she could her fingers itching to tap on that search which she did. Her hazel eyes saw one fan site.

_**'Cena Female Wet Dream-Where Your Most Erotic Fascinations Run Wild.'** _

Amy had to giggle at that, who in their right mind would ever make a site like that? Thinking nothing of it, she clicked on the site getting ready to laugh her ass off at all the comments and possibly pics that these anonymous females would leave on the site.

A background picture popped up on the screen of him, as the camera light illuminated his blue eyes, capturing her attention. Suddenly all these random pictures & post came up onto the screen. Amy had laughed or was plain out shocked to see some of the post these sex deprived horny women were leaving. Whether it was kinky stories, steamy wishes, or pics of the man himself.

Amy caught herself being drawn in, scroll after scroll she couldn't help but inwardly agree that he had a very well built body like a Grecian God, at first she denied the shirtless photos thinking they must be Photoshopped. There was denying that she could see the muscle outline in his business shirt when she first saw him.

Scrolling down some more as her mouth dropped, there was a picture of John wearing a cap, sporting really tight white Joe Boxer Boxer Briefs. She just blinked and stared at the pic, as her eyes looked him up and down then zeroing in on the undeniable prominent bulge and outline of his manhood. She knew this wasn't a fake pic, it had to be real? She wondered who was the stylist who wanted him in that restraining material, because it looked like that monster of a-

Her phone rang causing Amy to jump snapping her eyes away from the screen then shutting it, as she reached over pressing the answer button. " Hello?" she said a little breathlessly.

It was her friend Lisa Marie on the line. Blowing out a breath, then rolling her eyes thankful that her friend had caused some distraction.

" Hey! Were running you sound kind of out of breath?" Lisa asked.

" Um no I- actually yeah." Amy lied, was she really lying? was she really out of Breath?

" Okay," Lisa said laughing on the other line, " any who I was wondering if you had any plans tonight I'm actually in town for a couple and days and I wanted to know if you wanted to meet somewhere and catch up."

" Really that's great," Amy got up off the sofa, placing her computer down on it as she reached for her mug on the table then headed towards the kitchen. " Yeah count me in. " Amy placed the cup down then scratching her head, hopefully she didn't sound too eager?

" Alright well whenever your ready, just text me the place then well meet up. Can't wait to see you talk to you soon." Lisa said happily

" You too, bye." Amy hung the phone, then blew out some breath. Why the hell was it extremely hot in here all the sudden the air conditioner was on for crying out loud. She walked away from the kitchen to head up stairs to her room.

Okay so she'd admit she got some what caught up in the website, those women weren't being too realistic. They were living off of the fantasy of some man who could put it on them good and-

_'why the hell did you just think that?'_ Amy thought shaking her head, okay maybe she needed a cool shower?

She knew she was right on somethings, some women were just seeing him as a sexual object not human being as much as an arrogant, cocky, bastard he was. She couldn't help but, remember how good he was towards the kids during Brandon's party, and Brandon. How he was being respectful as the party went by, and even volunteered to help tuck a child to sleep that wasn't his. Kind of melted her heart a bit.

He's was John Cena the likable guy everyone loved, who was he behind closed doors? Amy walked passed her night table to see the folded up paper that had his number. Walking up to grab the paper, she re-read his number.

She clicked her tongue a few times, then squared her shoulders picking up her phone to dial the numbers on the keypad. It rang on the other end. She had no idea why she felt nervous all the sudden. The ring ended only to put her call on voice mail.

_" Hey this is John I'm not here to answer my phone right now, leave & number and I'll get back to you.''_

Amy wanted to hang up, something in her mind told her not to so she just opened up her mouth and just let it all out.

" Um hey John this is Amy, I'm sure I'm catching you at a bad time," she spoke now sitting down on her bed. " I've thought about what you said, I would like to meet up for coffee when we both have free time."

* * *

**AN: Whose Phil's Wifey? Who do you think it should be?**

**What is 'The Thing' that John is referring to?**

**One things for sure Amy was getting a little hot & bothered! LOL**

**I want to say Thank you to ****mytimeisnow****, ****therealchamps****,****Glamagirl****, ****KiKi-Rosa****,****guest****&****crimsonrain!**** Thanks for the feedbacks, and new follow. I actually have more time to kill writing this story since the play I'm in is almost finished. Chapter 7 should be updated later on today hopefully. I wanted to add LisaMarieVaron aka Tara aka Victoria a little bit in this chapter she also another favorite female wrestler of mine! Feedback even PM's are always appreciated :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Nor the charities business current & former superstars & divas are associated with. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

_" Um hey John this is Amy, I'm sure I'm catching you at a bad time...I've thought about what you said, I would like to meet up for coffee when we both have free time."_

He heard her feminine smooth raspy voice say on the other line.

So she wanted to have coffee? He was shocked he thought she would at least burn that paper to shards with just one look. No..she kept it, and she wanted to have coffee with him? She left her his number for him to call. He was pretty impressed, she wasn't one of those text first get the courage to call second.

Yesterday he had his own things to take of, which made him ignore anybody who called that wasn't business related.

He sat on the bench, he was alone in the gym. As he decided to check his calls before he got in on his workout. Of course most calls were for his meetings he had coming up in a few weeks, his friends called, his brothers, parents, then low and behold Amy. She left her his number, now he sat there debating if should call her back or not. He just a saw a beautiful model statuesque woman walk pass him in the hotel lobby. She gave him a sly smile, and he knew she was up for a good time. Then here was Dumas who the last person he'd thought ever want to have coffee with him, wanted to.

He dialed her cell phone, then got up from the bench walking over to pick up an 75 pound weight with one arm with ease.

" Hello?" a feminine smooth raspy voice say on the other end of the phone.

_'Whoa holy shit' _John thought. She sounded really sexy.

" Hi Amy it's me John." He said.

" Hey John." Amy said softly,

" I knew you couldn't really resist me." He joked.

" Whatever." She laughed, " Don't put your self on the highest pedestal." He couldn't help but, smile at her laugh.

" So about that coffee," John said.

" What about that coffee?" Amy questioned teasingly.

" Are you free to get coffee later on today I mean if you don't have plans already?"

" I'm not sure if I can I mean Brandon would need a babysitter, just to make sure he doesn't burn down the house by accident." Amy replied causing John to chuckle.

" Understandable whenever your available feel free to call me up anytime." John spoke.

It was silent on the other end for a few seconds. " You know what, I think I can find a sitter who wouldn't mind watching Brandon for an couple of hours. Listen how about we meet each other at Berry Cafe, they have great muffins, relaxing music, and know how to make some killer fraps. Lets say we meet around five thirty?" Amy said.

" Am I the one whose suppose to set the time?" He questioned.

" I just don't want you to show up late."

John raised his brows, " Oh so you got jokes, you know what I'll up to my end I'll be there five minutes before the actual time just so you can eat your words with a delicious muffin."

" We'll see Cena." Amy said.

" I'll see you then. Talk to you later buttacup" John replied.

* * *

Amy just made an annoyed sound, then hung up. John made a chuckled, meeting up for coffee would bound to be interesting indeed.

" Why can't I go?" Brandon sat on his mom's bed as scratching Lucas ears as the dog laid his head on the boys lap, as Amy walked into her bathroom to look at what she was wearing. She would just wear what she wore to the school. A nice blouse, jeans, but instead of biker boots, she'd wear wedges. Picking up her curling iron to add a little hint of curl to her auburn locks.

" Because mom is going out for coffee, and as much as I would love to bring my rugrat along with me, I'm sure that would be boring for you. Hearing grown up stuff, things a kid shouldn't be around."

She dabbed on a sheer lip balm then, then unplugged her curling iron. Turning off her bathroom light she walked out, then stood in front of him holding her arms out.

" So how do I look ?" she asked.

" You sure look done up to be drinking coffee." Brandon said.

" Well thanks." that was not the answer she was looking for but, she'd take it.

" Do you like this man your going to see?" Her son asked, causing the young boy to look at her with his light greyish blue eyes.

" That's why I'm having coffee, I'm just talking and getting to know the person. I don't even know what will happen after this?" Amy said walking up to her son then sitting on her bed next to him caressing his light brown hair.

" What's wrong honey," Amy asked as she looked at the boy who turned his head away from her then gazed up at her again.

" I don't know, I feel funny about it. I want you to be happy whatever happens." Amy stared at her eight year old then leaned down to kiss his forehead. She knew he wanted to say more, but decided against it.

" It's just coffee it's like I'm going to end up marrying the man." She grabbed his chin and reassured the young boy.

Brandon was about to say something else, but the door bell rang causing Lucas to be alert and push himself away from the bed all the way then ran out the room down the stairs.

Amy and Brandon walked down stairs as Amy opened the door, to see Jeff.

" Uncle Jeff!" Brand shouted excitedly as the man walked in the house.

" Hey Bud." He said, as Brandon wrapped his arms around Jeff then pulled away.

" Thanks I know this was last minute." Amy said.

" It's all good. " Jeff closed the door, then looked her up and down. " So who's the guy?" He questioned crossing his arms around his chest.

" I won't say." Amy said coyly, " Just two adults meeting up for coffee." that's all she left it at.

" We'll you sure looked pretty jazzed up to be meeting for coffee." Jeff pointed out, causing Amy to slap him lightly on the arm.

" Okay well I better get going, Brandon do your homework. And Jeff do not feed him tons of sweets." Amy said walking away to grab her wallet purse and light jacket off the coat rack.

" Please like I would do such a thing?" Jeff said then looked at Brandon winking at him, causing Brandon to bite back a laugh.

Amy went to hug Brandon, then Jeff. Then turned on her heel to walk to the garage, getting into her car. As soon as Amy backed up her car, she honked her horn to see Jeff and Brandon standing outside to watch her go.

* * *

Amy parked her car at the Berry Cafe parking lot, it was five thirty on the dot, as she grabbed her things then walked into the relaxing atmosphere. She glanced around only to see people standing at a table as a man signed something on a piece of paper for a few guys mostly women. Amy couldn't help but, stare. To many he seemed like the honey that all the bees liked to follow, she didn't know what the big hoot about him was, all the woman in the room swooned at his dimples and charm. She was smart enough to not fall in that trap and, strong enough to know he couldn't get her to act like the rest. Yeah he was some Prince, but she wasn't a little girl and as far as she knew fairy tales were for dreamers. As she thought before she knew his type.

That's why she was here right? To find out who he was, as a person not some public figure or all bow down to me Cena your royal highness that people were making him out to be.

" Alright guys I do apologize but, I am waiting for somebody at the moment." he spoke getting in his last autograph.

Amy watched as they stepped away from the table. He looked up to see her. A soft smile appeared on his face, as he got up.

" Hey," He said, as he in front looking like he was about to hug her but didn't.. They were pretty awkward, until Amy looked at the table he sat at seeing two waters.

" Oh I thought you were going to be here early so I decided to get us waters to start off with. " He looked her up and down. " You look really nice." He said genuinely.

This did cause a smile to form on her lips. " Thank you,and I have to say you look pretty good yourself." Which was true he seemed to be dressed casual with little tiny effort.

" So did you want to talk some what before we order?" Amy saw that he seemed kind of nervous.

" We can order." Amy said the two began walking up to the order desk, not aware of all the stares, and pictures that were being taken without their knowledge.

* * *

" So tell me some more about yourself? I mean I know your a mom, a DJ, your from this state and went New York."

" Your remember all that?" Amy asked impressed.

" You probably wouldn't believe me, but your quite a mystery, I find you interesting." John sipped his caramel frappacino. The two had ate, and talked unaware of the time that went by. Amy had to admit, John was a pretty cool guy once you pass the cockiness. She was surprised to see that they had the same likes, they both loved sports, huge fans of wrestling, both were music junkies.

" Well I'm an avid supporter of charities I have an organization A.D.O.R.E. which is for animals. I'm an elementary school art school teacher, and Punkrockalypse is also my entertainment child."

" Wait your the telling me your the creator of Punkrockalypse radio station?" John pointed at her.

Amy nodded. " I really thought it would be a cool idea to get fresh and underground things that don't normally get air play, and I thought it would be cool to co-share it with it people who loved music just as much as I did."

" So your a mom, have your own charity, radio station, you teach and still look as good as you do?" He smiled. " Damn woman that's bad ass." Amy giggled at what he said.

" It's nothing to brag about, trust I do prefer keeping a low profile. "

" What about you I mean? Your the all high and Mighty John Cena from whats been said, you do movies, sports, music, charities. Do you ever have time for yourself?"

" Oh I'm a car junkie, muscle cars to be exact. I swear if I wasn't doing what I was doing I'd probably be an amazing car sales man." He laughed.

" Well that's cool I like fixing bikes, if your car ever needs a tune up let me know." She said.

A smirk formed on John's lips, " I can handle fixing my own cars, but that's something I'll hold you to it. Only if your up for it." He said taking another drink. " So I guess that means were going to be friends now?"

Amy could feel the heat rise on her cheeks. As she glanced down at her peppermint tea decided taking a sip of it.

" Well John I have to say, I really am having a good time." She said honestly

" But-" he replied.

" I do have to get ready to head on back." she shrugged.

" I have to say I'm pretty bummed, I did have a good time. Would you mind if I walked you to your car." He said. As he pushed out his chair, as she followed. They made it to the door, as he opened it for her, letting Amy walk out first.

They both were silent until they made it for Amy's car. She pulled out the keys from her pants pocket turning around to look at him.

" So here we are." She said nervously.

" Yeah, I'm also have a free day tomorrow since it'll be the weekend. I sometimes like to get into my old jeep and get into some trouble." He joked, causing Amy to smile. " I know your a busy women but, there's this party I'll have on the yacht tomorrow and I wanted to know if you wanted to come along, you can bring friends if you want?"

Amy thought about it, she wasn't the mother who would continously ditch her child just to have a good time. Her friends said she needed to have fun more, her time always consisted of work and Brandon twenty-four seven. She hated leaving Brandon for reasons.

" Why are you so adamant of having me around all the sudden?" She asked curiously.

" Well I think your cool person, but as I said before your quite the mystery I'd like to figure out?"

" You want to invite me to your party because I'm a cool person or a conquest?" Amy questioned.

" I never said you were a conquest." John said

" Your thinking it?" Amy raised a brow.

" No I'm not, but do I now find you sexy? yes. Are you attractive? yes, do I like our talks and banter? I have to say I actually enjoy them."

He was so bold, that was something she secretly found attractive in a man. It's not like she wanted to date him. It wasn't a date, he was just inviting her to an event. Maybe John could see her wheels turning.

" Just give it a chance." He shrugged.

She could hear the small voice in the back of head saying ' live a little.'

" Okay your treat, no funny business or-"

" I know black eye." He said. " I'll have a chauffeur pick you up, oh and just appropriate for boat weather it's suppose to be hot. Until Ms. Dumas." He grabbed Amy's hand, then placed a kiss on it then let go. Turning on his heel to walk away. Her heart actually fluttered in her chest.

Oh boy she was in trouble.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you guys think? Hmmm wonder what will happen at the Yacht party?  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE, enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

" Alright Amy let's see it?" Trish said banging on her bathroom door.

" No!" Amy shouted

" Come on Amy bet it's not even bad." Maria said as she sat in the chair.

Amy knew she hated putting her friends and herself through this torture, she had invited them to the Yacht party but, they declined. It was going to be blazing hot, so that mean sun dress, cover ups and bikini's. She had tried on about three different bikini's, that she pushed on the far side of her closet never to be worn. She hadn't sported a bikini once she had Brandon. Well not a bikini that was too flashy.

" Amy come on or I'll break this door down." Trish said.

Amy finally yanked the door open to be wrapped in a towel. " Fuck it." Maria rolled her eyes getting up, then grabbing the edge of the towel yanking it off her body.

" Bomchickawowow!" Maria said moving the towel quickly out of Amy's grasp as the redhead reached for it.

" Amy are you serious what are you hiding you got a bod that most mothers would kill for. " Trish gawked

Walking up to her then grabbing her hand only to have Amy, turn around see herself on a full length mirror.

She wore a forest green bikini, that showcased her best assets. Nothing was wrong with her body, of course she was no longer a twenty-something, but she hadn't sported anything so revealing in forever.

" You guys are just rooting for me to get some." She stated.

" No, were trying to help you know your hot regardless. John probably would trip all over you if he saw you in this." Trish smiled at her friend.

" What's wrong with getting a little something your an adult! A woman, maybe some one needs to dust off those cobwebs." Maria mumbled

" Ria!" Amy said blushing, " I have no idea what your saying I'm a woman of sass & class."

" Your not going to do anything that will jeopardize your morals and what you stand for. Your just having some fun." Trish said. " You need this."

It was no shock to her friends that John and her eventually were going to start hanging out. Trish called it once they first met at the radio station.

There was a car honk letting her know her ride was there. She pulled away from her friends throwing hurriedly running to her closet pulling out long white sundress. Then sandals that had a tiny heel, and her small clutch.

" Not too much?" She gestured.

" You look great." Trish replied with a smile.

" You look doable." Maria snickered, as Trish shook her head.

" Okay well Brandon will be back in an hour, from his friends. Give him a tight hug for me." Amy said.

" Go have fun." Trish shooed her away.

" Okay wish me luck guys." Turning on her heel to walk out the room.

" Good Luck." They said in unison.

" So we still on for that bet?" Maria said.

" Yep, still think Amy will give John a Black eye." Trish questioned.

" Yep one hundred bucks." Maria said. She held out her hand for Trish to shake on.

" Your on."

* * *

Amy felt pretty odd, sitting in the limo. Really John didn't have to do this. He'll he even left a rose for her. Why did she get a feeling this was going to turn out to be an bad episode of the Bachelor, and she was a contestant?

The limo had halted as, the chauffeur got out the car opening her door, and offering his hand. Amy took it getting out then looking at the huge Yacht boat that floated above the water in front of her. She never been on a boat before, let alone did she know if she was sea sick.

She thanked the limo driver, then picked up her the skirt of her dress, walking up the to the entry way, as she could hear chatter and loud music. As soon as she walked up she saw, quite a few people mingling, drinking champagne. A few people turned her way, as they stared at her curiously, making her feel out of place.

Damn she should have brought Trish, Jeff, Maria,and Richard.

" So you made it." She jumped, turning around to see John walking down from the deck, as he wore a white pants and blue shirt. He wore some aviators, to cover up his eyes.

" Yeah I did." she said.

" You look amazing by the way, think you have a few admirers already." He leaned whispering in her ear, causing an unwanted shiver to run up her spine. Causing her glimpse at a few men, who talked then looked at her.

When she did so, she could remember herself being in a room full of men, that reeked of smoke and alcohol. She laid helpless screaming for help. She closed her eyes trying to get the image out of her head.

" Are you okay? Did you want anything water? Need to sit down." Amy opened her eyes to shake her head no seeing once again men and women were in attendance.

" I'm fine maybe I could use a water." She gulped down the lump that formed in her throat. John took off his aviators to stare at her with concern.

" Alright. " He said. He offered his elbow, so she could put her arm through it.

" Okay hold on tight now, were going to taking off in a few seconds and I wouldn't want you to fall overboard." John said.

" You would love that." Amy said putting her arm through his.

" It would be funny but, then I'd miss our bantering."

* * *

Amy sat down as she watched some people eat appetizers, drink champagne, dance, and chat. It's not it was hard for her to talk to people, but the way some of the women gave her dirty looks made her happy to just be sitting on the side lines. John kept checking back with her, then played good host to everyone on the boat once in a while.

" I'm getting this is not your thing?" she heard someone say.

She turned tilted her head to see a man, sitting next to her.

" That obvious huh?" She asked.

" Yeah, but just between you and me I hate these things, this is John way of getting some people with sticks in their asses to finally let loose and have fun. They rarely do, they just come to talk about status, after a few drinks in their systems then the party starts."

A corner raised on the side of Amy's mouth. " How come your not having a good time, letting loose?" Amy propped.

" Drinking is a waste of time, there's other ways to party to enjoy stuff like this."

Amy noticed the man wore a short sleeve shirt showcasing his tattoo's. He had quite a collection. His had a scruffy beard, and lip piercing, his hair looked recently shaved she could tell it was dark. He was dressed more laid back then some of the people there. She had to bite back a smile she had remembered seeing him before. She referred to him as _' De Niro'_

" It's nice to meet you, I'm Amy by the why." She held out her hand, the man took her hand to shake it, " The Amy? We'll I'll be damned, I'm Phil." They let go of each other's hands.

" So I see your quite different from all the other females at this party, what's a cool chick like you doing with Golden Boy?"

" Oh were not dating, I'm just here as a guest ." she corrected him just in case John said something different.

" Oh no I could tell, if that was the case, John probably would be groping you in public right now."

Amy didn't know whether to feel flattered or appalled at what he said.

" Sorry I tend to be a little brash sometimes, I meant- "

" I understand what you meant no harm no fowl." Amy cut in.

" I don't mean to steal Cena's date but, while he's chatting it up do you want to play some pool?" He asked.

A smile formed on her lips, " sure I'm game."

* * *

Amy had to admit she felt more at home, playing a few games of pool. Phil was quite good, but she could hold her own against him.

Phil smiled, pointing to her, " So that was you, that woman who flipped us off?"

" Yes."

" Wow, I thought you were going to get off the bike and decapitate us both."

" No I wouldn't do that, how he acted like it was nothing I wanted to."

After a few games of pool they decided to go out on the deck, Amy looked around for John he was no where to be found.

" Hey where's John?" She asked, leaning to say it in his ear as the music and played loudly.

Phil shrugged, " I don't know I'll go find him kay?" he said in her ear.

As she nodded he walked away from her, as she stood awkwardly then decided to walk up the steps. holding onto the rail as she leaned over to look at the seeing the water splashing underneath the yacht. She placed her hand over her eyes, to look at the beautiful scenery, of the ocean and sky. She was the only one on the deck platform. She could work on her soaking up some sun, isn't that what most rich people did? She bent down to untie her sandals placing them down, then reaching over to to pull down the strap of her dress, then the other until she pulled it down out of her upper body letting the material slide down her legs.

The ocean breeze and warm air felt amazing on her skin, as she kicked her dress to the side. Then sitting down on the deck leaning back on her elbows, enjoying the wind as it caressed her scalp pushing her hair back.

Amy had no idea she had an audience as John walked up the steps to, deck only to see strip down to her tiny green bikini, showcasing her curves. he was sure if the strings got caught onto something then that was it. He heard her purr as she leaned back on her elbows letting as the wind blew her hair wildly about making it look like fire almost. John quickly turned on his heels, he needed to grab a few things.

Amy closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quite, yet hummed to the tune that was playing.

" Mind if I join you?" she opened her eyes turning her head sitting up to see John making his way over to her, was holding some lotion and a couple of drinks.

" Sure it's your boat." She said smiling quietly, she could see his eyes roam over her body, making her smile inwardly Trish & Maria were right.

John walked over placing the drinks down. And lotion causing Amy, to quirk her eyebrow. As she watched the tall man bend over taking off his shoes to join her on the platform.

Amy did forget to put on lotion, while she was out there trying to enjoy the sunshine blazing on her skin.

" Thanks Cena how sweet of you." She said unscrewing the cap, then started rubbing the sunscreen on her legs.

From the corner of her eye, she could John frown causing her to bite back a smile.

" You enjoying the party?" He asked.

" I'm enjoying this, " she motioned to the ocean and sun. While he was busy being host this whole time ,she felt she might as well take advantage of relaxation.

John grabbed the end of his shirt, tugging at the end only to fling it off his body exposing his upper torso. Amy could see his muscles ripple as she caught her breath and looked away, now working the lotion on her stomach and arms.

John snatched the bottle from his hands only to, pour the cool consistency on his palms then rubbing it on his chest, and stomach then working on his arms and shoulders.

Amy turned around to look at him, as she watched him smooth the lotion on his skin. Poured more lotion in his palms to rub it over his legs. Amy gulped as she saw his handsome face concentrate on kneading his skin. As she leaned over to grab the lotion again, decided against it biting her lip.

" Can you get my back?" She said absentmindedly, causing John to snap his head in her direction looking at her like she grew an extra head. She slowly got on her knees to lay on her stomach resting her chin on her arms. She feeling a bit more exposed than usual, but waited closing her eyes.

She could hear him blow out a breath, then rub his hands connected with her shoulders rubbing slow circles, making the lotion melt into her skin. He then lowered his hands as she could feel him, rubbing her sides applying pressure then making his hands go back up, massaging the lotion into her shoulders again then the middle.

Amy let out a soft moan, as the man started working out the kinks she didn't believe she had. One hand rested on her back, as he reached over to pour lotion on the back of her thighs, making her suck in a breath. His hands worked , she never knew how good it felt, as his miracle working hands rubbed and firmly caressed her taut muscles. His hands inched up higher as he was almost so close touching her ass, causing her to breathe out calmly. She was sure if he inched his fingers more inward he'd be touching her in the most intimate area. As a small heat rushed between her legs, causing her toes to curl and her opening her legs a little wider.

" You like that?" His voice was soon, more quiet there was something about his tone, that she liked.

" Yes, " she replied nodding her head, until one hand, gripped her ass firmly causing her to gasp.

" How 'bout this? You like this?"

Then he let one hand travel down her ass, as his middle finger slid down towards her center, caressing her through her fabric. While his other reached up untying the string of her bikini top.

" God yes," she said through clenched teeth.

Then Amy opened her eyes, now realizing what was going on. To top it all off in a public place, where any could walk in on them. She lifted her self up, snapping her head in John's direction who had lust in his eyes, also seemed taken aback.

_" Dammit!"_ She whispered scooting away from the him only to reach over tying her bikini back up, then getting off the platform to grab her sundress, slipping it back on.

" Amy-" John opened his mouth to say something getting off the deck platform.

Amy held up her arm for him not to get closer to her. " Don't come near me." She said through clenched teeth, she bent down to grab her shoes then standing up straight to look at him.

" You knew exactly what you were doing," Amy said. " Is this why you invited me up here to treat me like some fucking floozy?"

" Amy I'm sorry." John got up now to walk to her, Amy stepped back, from him.

" Save it! Once a dog always a dog stay the hell away from me !" She shouted now walking down the stairs, sitting on the bench near by now wishing this boat ride was over.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was kind of bleh to me I will make the next one better. Was John using Amy as a conquest? Was Amy more upset with John or herself for enjoying that * cough cough* moment? **

**Should the next chapter be a smut? Your thoughts and feedback is always appreciated thanks for reading!**

**Orchidxxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Amy tossed in her bed as the sheets tangled against her bare legs. She had woken up from an dream not finding a way to get back to sleep. It was unbearably hot, even with the air conditioner blasting and her bedroom window was open to let the cool breeze brisk in the room to cool her off no avail nothing seemed to work.

Amy craned her neck to glance at the red flashing numbers on her alarm clock, three o'clock a.m. She blew out some air from her chest, then sat up pulling away the bed sheets that were interlaced with her limbs getting up from her bed to make her way out her room.

A yawn escaped her lips, as she let her feet shuffled across the polished wooden floor of her hallway trying her best not to make too much to wake up Brandon, Lucas, or Mackenzie. Even in the dark she knew how to distinguish her way throughout the house, as turned gripping the stair handle creeping down the steps soundly until her feet padded down on the floor, making her way to the kitchen.

Amy reached for the switch on the wall squinting from the broad light, as she made her way to the sink turning on the tab so the water could run cool. She went over to her cabinet to pull out a glass then heading towards the sink letting the liquid fill up the cup.

Something had made a creaking noise as Amy turned off the tab while placing her cup on the counter top, as she moved from the kitchen walking towards the hallway that led to the dining area. She heard the creaking sound again this time it was a bit more louder as she entered the dining area were the back french glass patio door was open, the breeze had swept in the house.

She recalled always locking this door hell, every door in the house was locked. Amy stood glued to the spot as her hazel bore into the darkness of her back yard, her throat had turned dry as an non welcomed shiver made its way throughout her body. Amy gulped then quickly walked towards the door, shutting it quickly then locking it.

Something was wrong...

Turning on her heel, running all the way up stairs. She made it to Brandon's bed room door, wrenching it open making out the lump underneath covers. She reached over flicking on his bedroom light

" Brandon," she whispered, usually the boy would respond by turning or at least make a whiny sound still nestled in his blankets, he didn't. Usually Lucas and Mackenzie were sleeping at the end of the bed.

" Brandon?" Amy made her way to his bed, one of her arms slowly reached up pulling the blankets off. Only to make her heart stop. Here mind screamed, as her stomach twisted.

Brandon wasn't there sleeping safe in sound, he was gone. Only Lucas & Mackenzie laid in his usual spot, there lifeless eyes stared at her, as there blood stained fur dampened the dark sheets. Amy moved back from the bed, her body shook.

" No..." she said in disbelief nodding her head from side to side, this couldn't be happening. She hesitate to turn around running out, shaking off the dizziness from the nauseation she felt.

" BRANDON WHERE ARE YOU!" yelling in panic, as fear enveloped her heart and tears poured from her eyes.

When an hand roughly covered her mouth, causing her to screams and a arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Her captors arm wreaked of strong copper, it was also wet. She didn't need to glance down to know what it was. Amy arms and legs moved wildly, as she kicked, tried scratching her captors face, tried stalling their movements. She was being dragged back to the darkness of her bed room, as a large foot kicked the door closed. Then threw her to the floor hard, making her wince.

Her eyes glanced from the feet all the way to face...That face...The face that haunted her dreams, those eyes...

He was dressed in all black, she watched as his red stained fist clenched and unclenched, as she backed away crawling from his standing stature, this caused a slow smirk to form on his mouth as it only took him a few strides to get to her, bending down wrapping his hand around her neck cutting off her circulation. More tears poured from Amy's face, as she raised both hands to claw at his failing. It had no affect him nothing she did could hurt him.

Her eyes started to lose focus, " P-Please don-do th-this." she struggled to get her words out as he grip became firmer.

" Shhh don't worry I won't let anything happen to our son," he smiled at her discomfort, she swore she could feel the bone of wind pipe getting ready to crack.

Amy finally let go of his hand, as her arms fell at her sides no longer struggling but trying her best to hold onto the breath she had left.

She swore she could make out her reflection staring back at from his blue depths. She was watching herself die at the hands of a man she hasn't seen the past eight years. He lifted his other hand to caress a sticky finger down her cheek, before she knew it his hand gripped the back of head began twisting it in odd angle-

* * *

A loud screech escaped Amy's mouth as she sat up in her mattress clutching her chest then neck. Her body dampened with sweat as her heart raced. She bit her lip, closing her eyes feeling the tears begin to fall.

Though she hasn't seen Randy in the past eight years, it didn't mean that he would pop up in her dreams from time to time...haunting her.

Getting out her bed, Amy opened her door walking down the hall heading towards Brandon's door opening it, to see he was resting soundly Lucas & Mackenzie both curled fast asleep at the end of his bed.

Blowing out a breath of relief Amy, shut the door behind her , to sit on the ground. She didn't feel like sleeping back in her room, maybe the living would do her better?

She knew those days of running were over, there was always that feeling in the back of mind telling her that she was wrong, he was out there some where waiting for the right time catch her off guard, let his presence known once again. She felt this in her gut which she hated, because her gut instinct was never mistaken.

Tears fell from her eyes again, as she wiped them away with the back of her hands. She loathed living like this, in fear. If anything happened Amy knew she would give her all to keep Brandon safe that's all she cared about.

Amy's hands were shaking as she clasped them together tilting her head forward so her forehead touched her knuckles, when time like this ever came up Amy did the only thing that kept her sanity but fear at bay.

" Please," she whispered. " Please don't let him find us."

* * *

" Welcome back to Punkrockalypse Radio I am your hostess Queen of Xtreme aka Lady Luchagor, my partners in crime are not with me tonight I will be rockin' solo. Right now you just finished listening to Family Force 5 'Love Addict', if your tuning in now don't worry keep the request comin' and I'll keep the songs spinnin'! I would like you all to enjoy Misfits off from their new album ' Saturday Night' don't go anywhere be right back! "

Music began to play as Amy grabbed her water bottle leaning back in her chair, massaging the knot that had formed in her neck earlier. She definitely kept more to herself by focusing on her work. Since she had a little more time to breathe she took her phone out of her jean pocket, dialing her house number to make sure Brandon and his sitter was doing okay. Deleting a few missed calls without hesitation, from the very last person she wanted to have an conversation with.

The nerve of him! The nerve of him calling her!

Didn't the man take a hint? she wasn't interested in hearing what he had to say. She was done with him, his irritating charm, and decent facade. As much as she hated to admit it, she can't believe that actually got carried away somewhat by letting him... touch her.

Who the Fuck did John Cena think he was?! Seriously?!

A knock on the window caught her attention, stopped her thoughts as she saw Stan pull back to walk towards the door opening it holding on to the handle not fully entering the room.

" There's a delivery for you."

Amy's brows furrowed, she didn't remember ordering anything? Let alone having it sent here?

" Stan if this is some kind of joke I'm not in the mood right now." Amy said crossing her arms clearly not amused.

" Dumas am I ever in a joking mood?" He replied.

" point taken." Amy said, which was true Stan was a pretty grumpy .

" Just make sure you have a place to put them by the end of the week. I already signed" He turned his head away from her then made a gesture with his head then walking out of the door.

What was he on about now?

Soon an delivery guy stepped holding a huge bouquet of red roses in a vase. " Where should I put these?" The man asked.

" Uh- I'll take them I guess." Amy said confused as the man walked to her handing her the flowers then walking out the room. She was getting ready to turn back around when more men stepped holding more roses. Some set them down near her feet others on the desk, others on the floor, the other side room until the room was pretty much filled with red.

Amy glanced down at the bouquet she held trying to see if there was a note. Until the another delivery man walked in handing her a single rose with a note. He tipped his hat to her then turned around on his heels walking out the door.

" Wait I don't want all this!" She yelled after him, he didn't come in. Amy sighed bringing the rose up to nose, so smell the lush scent.

I'm sorry for what I did, never meant to take that far.

-John

She rolled her eyes placing the bouquet she held on floor with some of the rest. Then dialed the last person she wanted to talk to .

" So you've accepted my apology?" John voice said on the other end.

Her blood boiled, the nerve of him.

" Like hell I was Cena! Look you think trying to fill someone up, then apologizing for it by sending dozens of roses is going to make it all better?!" Amy got up from the chair, making sure she have an early death by tripping over the flowers.

" You weren't answering my calls apologizing, so this was another way." he said calmly, this made Amy even more irritable than she already was.

" Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows, " so you had it all fucking planned out! If the calls don't work go to plan B try to win my forgiveness, by doing the oldest trick in the book! You know what I may not know you all that well but, I know how you work!"

" Christ woman you can't even take a simple apology!" John voice raised.

" It's not an apology!I'm sure you've done this to numerous of women. And I'm sure I won't be the last." she pointed out. " Let's just face the facts you just wanted to see if you could get into panties leave it at that." Amy said through clenched teeth.

" Last time I recall I wasn't the one who was moaning spreading my legs a little bit to see if you could cop a fill." Amy's mouthed dropped at what he told her, she didn't what to say at that so she went with the first thing that popped in her mind.

" Your an asshole Cena!" she shouted

" And your a bitter bitch!" He shouted back.

There was silence now on both ends of the phone, John spoke softly " Amy I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

" Screw you jerk!" With that Amy hung phone not even letting John get a word in.

Never in her life had she meet anyone so infuriating. It wasn't the first time she's been called a Bitch. It wasn't a name she was fond of but she had been called alot worse.

What would he know about her being the she is, hell what would any man whose ever tried to pull the shit that John did, understand?

She walked back to her desk pulling on her head phones planting her bottom into the chair. Clearing her throat. She wouldn't let her conversation with John get to her. Scooting up to the desk then spoke into the Microphone. ''Welcome back to Punkrockalypse, this is Lady Luchagor I can see on the stations phone we have quite a few calls," she reached over to press the first button.

" Thanks for holding caller number one, what's your request?"

* * *

**AN: So is Amy right about her instinct? It was just a dream but, her instinct is never wrong. Will Amy and John ever talk again? **

**I know I said this chapter might be a smut but I decided against it, sorry yall. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Enjoy the Story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_"Oh my God!" _

The woman squealed underneath in pleasure as John pounded into her rhythmically. He was tempted to kiss the raven haired beauty sweat that glistened off her smooth back as she arched into him. He let his hand wrap around her the slope of her waist as his other gripped an ass cheek then smacking it causing a moan to escape the woman's mouth. He was so turned on as he tilted his head to watch his length continuously go in and out of the gorgeous model hitting her g-spot.

He felt his sack tighten, that familiar feeling in his stomach. Her muscles tightened around him as pounded into her a few more times then letting falling on top of her back making sure not to crush her he pulled her hair aside kissing her neck, then pulling himself off and out of her. He turned on his side getting out the bed, holding himself until he got to the bathroom pulling off his condom, throwing it away in the trash can.

" I can clean you up if you want, I know were both have a tight schedule." The woman purred in her french accent.

John turned around to stare at the woman raven locks were tangled, her body still glistened as she looked well fucked and satisfied.

John smirked at her, walking up to her pulling her to her plush breast and nipples were pressed against his chest as he dipped down to capture her lips. As she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist, he carried her back to his bed, as they tumbled down on messy sheets.

He broke the kiss then looked down at her, her eyes were closed then opened them as he stared into her hazel orbs who looked up at him with lust.

Her hazel orbs though different reminded of some one, which made him feel guilty.

John unwrapped the woman's limbs from his waist, then got off the bed. " As much as I want us to go at it again, your right we have tight I got to get going Joselyn." He said.

The raven haired beauty pouted, then got off the bed to stand in front of him.

" Did you want to join me in the bathroom?" she asked.

His dick twitched, he blew out his breath using all his strength. " you know if we do, we won't stop." He closed his eyes as her soft palm touched his chest, then trailed all the way down until her finger tips caressed his length that was turning hard again.

" Fine I'll be in there don't hesitate to join me." She whispered, giving him a light squeeze then pulling away.

He turned his head to watch her hips sway from side to side then disappear as she closed the bathroom door.

What the hell was wrong with him? Knew they were just some friendly romp but, he hated feeling like this. Guilty...

Amy Dumas the most infuriating woman he ever met, popped into his mind making him feel guilty. After that telephone call things were made clear, she didn't want an apology nor wanted to be around him that was a week ago.

He called a her bitter bitch he pushed it, but he didn't mean it. There were times she had the attitude but, he knew it wasn't his place to take it there. So yes he was an jack ass, he was an ass for trying to put the moves on her. It's not that he was becoming a complete stalker or obsessed he was thinking about her lately. Her auburn stresses, her dimples, her hazel eyes.

It made him wonder is that why he hooked up with the model last night because she had hazel eyes that reminded him of Amy?

John sat on the bed placing his head in his hands then falling back, bringing his arms to lay at his sides. It was pretty sad to know he was thinking about someone who disliked him.

_'Forget about her, go on with your life.'_ He thought.

Strangely it was becoming a hard to do.

* * *

Amy hummed along to the tune, as her fingertips tapped on the wheel waiting for the light to change. It was oddly quiet in the car as Amy glanced back in the rear view mirror to see Brandon gazing out the car window in the back seat. He didn't look all to happy.

" What's wrong bud? You were in a better mood earlier today?"

" Nothing," Brandon said, the saddened look in his eyes told her everything.

The light turned green as Amy began to drive, " really well it sure looks like something?" she said paying attention to the road.

" It's just, " he paused. " We were suppose to talk about our parents today in class and well everyone knows your an art teacher, and a radio DJ. When I wanted to talk about my dad-" he paused

" I simply said I didn't know him, that he had passed away when I was born."

Amy quickly glanced at Brandon who's gray eyes stared at her then went back to looking out the window. She felt terrible, she knew it was hard on him not having a father around. She knew he was loved from the people who were in his life, still didn't compare from a fathers absence. Having an eight year old say that to his class was just heart breaking.

" What was he like mom?"

" I've told you the story before, " she bit her lip hated the fact that she had lied to him and really didn't want to talk about it.

" I don't know I guess I just want to know how he like."

" When we get home." she stated.

As Brandon blew out a small breath in defeat, "kay."

Amy had pulled her car up in the drive way parking the car turning off the engine. Brandon had got out the car, as she watched him walking up the front door going into his bag, to pull out his house key, then heading inside the house.

Amy got out the car, pressing the lock button then heading to the mail box to pull out the mail then make her way inside the house, shutting the door in back of her.

She could hear 'Spongebobsqaurepants'' theme blasting from the t.v. in the living room, as she flipped through her bills.

" Brandon only thirty minutes of cartoons then homework." She said. As Lucas and Mackenzie made there way over to her.

" Hey guys." she cooed slipping her purse off her shoulder, walking away from the door all thoughts of telling Brandon about his father gone. Just as she was about to make her way around the corner the door bell rang.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned around walking to the door then opening it. Her world started to move in slow motion, as the mail and car keys fell from her hands onto the floor. Her heart had stopped, as she glanced at the man standing in front of her.

A slow smirk formed on his lips, " Hi Lita it's nice to see you again."

When she hoped and wished didn't happen did, her worst fear was standing right at her door step.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short, next chapter is coming up what will happen? Stay tuned to find out!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Amy was frozen just staring at the man, he was glancing at her.

" Mom?" Brandon's voice snapped her from her state as she turned around to glance at Brandon, trying to control her breathing.

" Who's he?" Brandon moved to the side to look at Randy, as she blocked his view by moving in his way.

" Brandon go up stairs." she said.

" But mom-" Amy voice became more stern.

" Brandon go upstairs now." She looked at him, as she knew fear showed in her eyes.

Brandon glanced at the side, then up at her again as Amy mouthed 'Get Help'

She waited as Brandon went up stairs, and heard him shut his door.

Amy swore her body started to shake, as she turned around to see Randy inviting himself in without being told to do so.

Lucas and Mackenzie both barked, it didn't seem to phase him as Randy got up close to her causing Amy to close her eyes .

" It's been a long time." he stated, she could hear his foot steps walking around her, this had to be some bad dream?

She knew it wasn't she could smell his favorite cologne, Hugo Boss and feel him lift a strand of her hair letting it fall on the back of her shoulder.

Amy opened her eyes to see him now standing back in front of her.

" You've changed." his deep voice made an goosebumps appear on her skin.

" So have you." Amy said, her voice came out more evenly than expected. She took in his sleeve tattoo's she recalled he didn't have before. His hair was buzzed short almost making his hair appear a light brown than dark brunette, she remembered he use to like being clean shaved, but now he had grew out a maintained beard. He still had strong physical form she could tell, he still was handsome even if he got older, but he looked more dangerous than he's ever been.

" It took me eight years to find you." He spoke. " Nice little getup you got here, white picket fence, friendly neighbors."

" How did you find me?" she asked in disbelief.

He smiled as he clicked his tongue against his teeth. " Lita baby, you fucked up when you decided to bail on me, still impregnated with my son. " His smile disappeared, "I have a right to know where anything of mine belongs."

" No he's not your son, he's mine. And I'm not yours...not any more" She said through clenched teeth, mustering up her courage.

Before she knew it, His hands wrapped around her throat causing her scream then yell out in pain as her back was slammed against the wall hard.

His eyes had a calculating and crazed look, as he concentrated on squeezing the life out of her.

" You think I will just let you run away again? You think I won't end your measley life where you stand?" He hissed, as Amy reached up to claw at his face, Lucas and Mackenzie both barked running up to Lucas had jump latched onto his arm as Mackenzie went in for his ankles.

He cried out as, as Amy pushed him back he toppled to ground as Lucas, still had his canines embedded in Randy's arm. As Mackenzie still bit into his ankle.

Amy coughed trying to catch her breath, bending down to grab her keys then ran up stairs.

" Brandon!" she yelled reaching up to open the door, it was locked. " Brandon open the door!" she said, as the door opened she quickly ran in shutting the door and locking it in back of her.

She turned around to see Brandon as he scared, " Whats going on mom, who is that guy?"

BANG BANG BANG!

Amy jumped covering her mouth, as Brandon covered his ears looking from her to the door. " Oh no Lucas and Mackenzie!" he cried as tears poured out of his eyes.

She couldn't believe that he had brought a gun in her house, she didn't want Brandon or her to wait in his room to find out what he was going to do.

Amy unlocked the door, " Brandon were going to run in my room,'' Brandon shook his head no.

" I can't I'm scared! " As tears poured out of his eyes.

" I know I'm scared too, but if we stay in here..." She couldn't think about the worse outcome, they needed to get out and fast! Grabbing his hand opening the door. She glanced out to see Randy wasn't up the stairs she brought Brandon in front of her, " Go run now!" she said as Brandon ran to her room, Amy decided to run when she heard a gun shot in back of her, luckily it hit the wall.

" Mom!"

" Get back! Get Back!" Amy shooed him from the door ducking from another bullet that missed her head while rushing in her room closing it and locking it inback of her.

She knew she had about thirty seconds to a minute to react.

Running to her closet she opened the doors grabbing a small purse then reached up for her green shoe box were she kept cash for emergency's. She hurried putting the rolls of money in her purse zipping it up, then placing the skinny strap on up and over her shoulder.

She looked at the window that was slightly open. A loud sound made the door shake on the other side as Brandon began to cry harder. Amy grabbed Brandon in her arms scooting them towards the window.

" Brandon get on my back and hold on tight." She ordered.

Brandon didn't hesitate, to do as he was told as Amy, bent on her knees as Brandon's limbs twisted around her. He wasn't all the light like he use to be, but she could suffice.

She opened the window wider as she gripped the border balancing herself so she wouldn't slip and fall on Brandon. Her gaze met the tree that was probably a good foot away, if she jumped high enough and far she could grip on the could her pounding on her door as it sounded like it was about to give out, the wood began to crack. Amy glanced back as Brandon hid his face in her back whimpering.

Soon the door busted open, as Randy came in he pointed his gun in their direction, Amy gasped without thinking twice she jumped out the window, towards tree gripping the first tree branch she could hold onto.

The branch was pretty brittle, as it broke making her Brandon tumble to the ground. She landed harshly on her knees, crying out but, noticed Brandon was safe, untangling himself from her.

" Mom?" He said trying to help her up, as much as Amy's muscles screamed in protest she got up for her son's sake grabbing his arm and pulling him to the car. Pressing the unlock button, Brandon opened the door to the back seat shutting it quickly, as Amy got in the car placing the keys ignition in starting the engine, then putting the car in reverse backing up full speed almost hitting the car that was riding up.

Ignoring the honks that were thrown her way, Amy quickly put on the breaks, putting the car into drive then driving away. She glanced in the review mirror to see Randy's tall figure running out the house, then stopping as he saw her car was a good distance away.

Turning the corner sharply drove far as she could ,not letting up until she knew she was away from her neighborhood. She saw about three police cars driving in the opposite direction there was no doubt in her mind knowing were they were headed.

She heard a sniffle in the background as she glanced back quickly to see Brandon's shoulders shaking, as he stifled back his tears rubbing them away with the back of his hands.

Amy quickly turned around, to glance at the street. As her tears fell, she was strong enough to make herself from breaking down.

_'Shit!'_ She thought, she left her wallet in her other purse, and her cell phone.

Randy could possibly have gotten her phone, seeing her information, emails, numbers, pictures of friends. The last thing she would want was put them in any danger. If he left the scene as soon as possible chances were he'd probably wouldn't have had time to get anything.

Word would spread, this would get out and sure enough her friends would be worried. She couldn't go back to work, Brandon couldn't go back to school not with that lunatic around.

" I'm sorry Brandon." she cleared her throat.

Everything that she had rebuilt in her life, was ripped away from her. Everything her son has known-

they couldn't go back home that was for sure. They wouldn't even have a home to go back to.

* * *

**AN: Crazy chapter I know! I had to admit I had fun writing it. Tell me what you think? Your PM's or comments are always welcomed, let me know what I could work on. I do apologize for the animal cruelty in these current chapters. **

**John & Amy talk again in the next chapter ;-)**

**Orchidxxx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything from the WWE. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The thunder rumbled as the rain pelts hit the glass Payne from outside. Amy blinked her eyes a few times keeping them focused, on the money that was neatly stacked on the old wooden table. She was thankful enough to find get Brandon and her a room to stay in for the night at one of those cheap but creepy looking Bates Motel. Truly exhausted from the days earlier events her body and mind needed rest, it was definitely an idea she was against at the moment.

Blowing out a sigh she placed the final twenty dollar bill on top of the others . She only had three thousand for her and Brandon to survive on until she could get them to another state luckily she would be able to transfer her current bank account money to a newer one.

Everything was just blurred right now, Amy really didn't have a clue where to start life. She would probably have to take an alias identity, Brandon would have to probably do the same. They'd have to start all over again.

Amy leaned back in the rickety chair as it creaked under her weight, as if it was going to give out any second.

She could always go to Georgia that's were some of her blood relatives stayed. She hasn't seen her mom in years or dad. She sure her brother Billy was probably married by now and had kids. It was a touchy subject knowing she was gone all those years to finally show up on their door step, though they probably didn't care if she was alive or not Amy wasn't ready to even put their lives at risk.

Amy was really lost for answers this time. Getting up from the chair to grab the phone on the nightstand table, she sat on the couch dialing the first name and number that popped in her mind.

Within the first ring, a feminine voice answered, it sounded so distraught hoarser than usual.

" Hello?"

Amy felt tears prickle the corner or her eyes. " Tr-Trish." she said quietly.

" Amy! Oh my God the news was on, police said that there was blood in your house, somebody heard gunshots you and Brandon were gone. Oh my God Brandon!The woman panicked on the other line.

" He's fine - we're fine." Amy said, looking at the boy who was fast asleep under the blankets on the bed.

" What's going on Amy?" Trish questioned.

Amy nodded her head, not knowing if she should tell her what was going on. " It's complicated."

" Bull Shit, what is going on?"

Anyone knew Trish , could tell she was an no nonsense type of woman especially when it came to people trying to hide things from her.

" Remember when you first met me, you wondered where Brandon father was and I said we had a fallout?"

" Yes." Trish said calmly.

Amy could feel the tears pour down her cheeks now, a lump forming in her throat as she finally spoke up.

" Look I was involved in a lot of shit that I'm not proud of talking about before Brandon was born, once I was pregnant with him I decided to leave that life and his father behind because, I didn't want that for him." Amy's voice broke. " He found me... he found us."

" Amy call the police." Trish said.

" I can't do that," Amy shook her head

" Why not? I understand you don't want to tell me everything yet until your ready, but this is an emergency who knows what will happen twenty-four hours from now? Amy please call the police."

" I can't do that, Don't you get it? Brandon's father is a very dangerous man. I'm just happy to know that he didn't even go after you, Jeff, or anybody else I talk to." she stated .

" He has connections and he knows people, even people who can bail him out of jail."

" Dammit !Amy where are you right now?!" Trish hissed, Amy could tell she was going to get ready to cry herself she was highly pissed.

" I won't have you involved, it's best if I just say goodbye."

" Don't you dare talk like that," Trish voice broke down on the other end. " Please I want to help you, I don't care what you say, please tell me where you and Brandon are." she pleaded.

" I'm staying in Metro Motel on 53rd& Wallace room 302." she said now.

Trish blew out a breath, " Okay, please stay there."

" I'm taking Brandon early first thing tomorrow morning, so I can't make any promises."

" Then it gives me more time to make sure you guys get help." The phone went dead on the other line.

" Trish?" Amy said, the lightening illuminated the room as the thunder shook the walls.

Amy hung up the phone placing it on her side then resting her elbows on her knees and head in her hands.

That Trish Stratus was so stubborn! Though a part of Amy felt thankful to have such a loyal friend, she just couldn't live with the fact if anything happened to her.

" Mom?!"

Amy snapped her head up to see Brandon sitting up, frightened. Amy pushed herself off the couch getting up on the bed.

" I had a bad dream," he whimpered.

" It's okay baby I'm here, nothing going to happen to you." she moved the brown locks out of his eyes to caress his cheek.

" Here lay back down,'' she gestured as the young boy turned around so his back was facing her. Amy wrapped her an arm protectively around him as they nestled close together laying on the bed.

She began to hum a tune as soothing as she could, holding him close to her, then here and there rubbing circles on his back. After a while she saw his body had stilled his breath was more even. A weak formed on her lips, as she bent over to place a small kiss on his temple. Laying her head down on the pillow, closing her eyes hoping she wouldn't have nightmares of her own.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

Amy smacked her lips, not wanting to budge.

_Knock Knock Knock Knock_

Sitting up now, looking down Brandon still soundly asleep, her eyebrows furrowed. As she noticed the old round clock on the wall showed that it was five-thirty in the morning. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she got up from the bed making her way to the door.

Putting the chain on the door, she unlocked it opening it up a crack to see Trish's brown eyes appeared gazing at her.

" Amy it's me, open up."

Closing the door quickly, then unlocking it letting the swing on the side Amy, opened up the door as Trish opened her arms walking in pulling her into a tight hug. Amy returned the gesture, both woman let go as Trish's husband Ron entered the door then pulling her into a hug.

" You scared us you know." He spoke.

" I didn't mean to I'm sorry." She said, as he pulled away from her. " You don't have to apologize for that." He said.

Amy stared at the couple they both looked extremely tired, Trish's eyes were puffy and red as if she had been crying all night. The couple looked like they we're up the crack of dawn for quite sometime to get to her, as they were still dressed in their sweats and hoodies.

Out of nowhere, John stepped in the room his blue eyes took in the surroundings, as his palms were placed in jean pockets. Amy stared shivering at the morning chill and wondering why he wasn't wearing a jacket at this time, let alone why he was there?

" What is he doing here?" Amy asked on guard, staring at him.

" He wants to help you."

" Trish I don't recall saying I needed superman's help, let alone his." As her hazel eyes shot darts at taller man.

" Amy I understand but ,right now is not the time. Let's get Brandon out of her, and get you guys to some place that doesn't look like a murder a scene is about to happen." Trish scrunched up her nose, at the stale smell of smoke, the puke green carpeting, and old wooden walls.

Amy gathered the money that was still on the table putting in her purse throwing her jacket on and flats . Ron decided to take off his jacket wrapping it around Brandon, picking the boy up without waking in. Trish had grabbed his shoes, and coat.

Ron and Trish lead the way outside as Amy followed them not paying any attention to John as she walked passed him down the outside hall towards the steps.

" Where's your car?" Amy asked.

" John decided to drive us," Trish said pointing to SUV that was parked .

Amy natural instinct was to make a snarky remark, she was too exhausted, too hungry and emotionally drained right now to do so.

They all got down the steps, as Trish turned around holding out her hand.

" What?" Amy seemed confused.

" We'll need the keys to your car."

" What? No you guys aren't driving my car."

" Amy you and Brandon are going to have to drive with John in his car, will be following making sure you guys are safe, once we all get to our destination the car is yours again. Besides I don't think Brandon is going to be thrilled into that car it'll bring back memories." Ron said.

He was right, Amy reached in her coat handing Trish the keys. She told them to wait for her as she turned in the room key and paid for her nights stay.

" You sure are in a hurry to get out of here." The old clerk looked at her from his glasses.

" Gotta get going, thanks once again." She plastered a small grin then walked out.

Ron and Trish had already started her car, John's SUV was also started. All three of them were ready to go, as Amy wrapped her arms around her herself to keep warm. She didn't know if she could truly trust John Cena, he did drive her friends out all this way.

Amy got to the car, opening the door then climbing in. She turned to see Brandon still asleep in the back seat Ron's jacket still his own personal blanket.

" All set?" She turned to see John staring at her.

Nodding her head, they had pulled off began driving away from the Motel.

They had been driving quite some time, it was pretty silent in the car. " Why did do you it?" Amy questioned looking at the scenery passing them, as she finally glanced at the man whose eyes were on the road.

" I got a call from Jeff, he told me what happened on the news. I didn't really believe it until I found myself agreeing to pick up Trish and Ron early in the morning, driving out here to see you in a crummy motel looking like you've seen a ghost."

" I know I look rough-" Amy said but was interrupted.

" No it's just the first time I glanced in your eyes and you never seemed so frightened."

Amy twiddled her fingers together calming her nerves.

" You care to tell me what happened back there?"He spoke so softly willing to take the time to understand what was going on in her mind, what event occurred. Amy bit her lip feeling so distraught, she was afraid to tell him odd as that was.

" I can't, not right now at least." That was the only answer she was willing to give him.

John nodded his head, agreeing with her .

" Take all the time you need. Amy I'm not sure what really going on but, I'm going to do whatever I can to help you and Brandon, okay." He finally turned around to stare at her.

She was such a cruel person, here was a guy she cussed out cursed, and despised. And despite it all he wanted to step in and help her. John had his _moments_, a lesson she had to continuously learn was that ,not every guy was calloused just as Randy was. There was nothing wrong with someone offering help as well as graciously accepting it.

" Okay." She blew out a breath.

John turned his attention back to the road. " You better get some sleep it's going to be a while I'll wake you up when we get there."

Where was there?

Amy leaned back in the seat, then closing her eyes she really did need time to rest. She felt Johns hand gently grab on hers. She glanced up to see his eyes on the road, then looked down to see her hand held in his.

It was so warm, she knew he wasn't trying to cross boundaries, she was grateful for the compassion and company.

A huge relief was lifted upon her shoulders, Brandon and her were safe and sound.

* * *

**AN: Hey Guys! Thank you all so much for your reviews, I'm so excited and happy that you guys let your voices, opinions and thoughts be heard on the last three chapters. To be perfectly honest I had written those chapters way earlier in advanced, and had to rewrite it all taking the story to the route I think it needed to go. **

**The Part where Amy comforts Brandon humming a tune was inspired by the famous folk lullaby," Left Nothing but The Baby." From the movie 'Brother Where Art Thou'**

**Some of you guys are so BANANAS I'm loving every minute of it! You all are Crazy Beautiful Wonderful!**

**If you guys are looking for good stories:**

**AnimeJunkieGrrl - " You Can't See The Real Me''**

**SanSlim-" Lifting Ambition"**

**Kiki-Rosa-" From Rags to Riches"**

**Falling Awake 8P " CenLee: I knew you were trouble." **

**Check out these wonderful Authors stories if you haven't checked them out already please do so. I will keep this story of course two or three chapters per update depending on my writers itch. For now I'm posting just this chapter so I get my other two cleaned up. **

**Thanks again! **

**Orchidxxx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_New York City, 2005 Escape _

_The sweaty body fell on top of her, having little regard that her lungs weren't getting the appropriate amount of oxygen. Her fist were balled nails digging into the flesh inside of her palms, her legs were loosely draped around Randy's waist, staring at the ceiling. It took every fiber in her whole being to keep herself from lashing out,tears of anger blurred her vision however,she would not dare let them slip down her cheeks. She was afflicted on the inside however on the out she laid there emotionless. _

_Randy's face came into view blocking the ceiling from her vision. A smirk played on his lips as his breath evened out, he bent his head down to playfully nip her lower lip, then suck on it slowly. Not returning his affection, Randy pulled away from Lita to gaze at her, he raised a hand to pat her face causing her flinch inwardly. _

_" You are an incredible lay." He cooed. _

_He went to kiss her lips, she rejected his advance by turning her head away from him glancing out the window. _

_Making a low sound of amusement, he pulled out of her to finally settle his body on the other side of the bed. Lita silently blew out a breath of relief as she twisted her body around and away from him. Her ears caught the a small clinking sound of his thumb switching on the cigarette light, while her nostrils inhaled the smoke which was making her nausea kick in. _

_" Babe want to hit?" Randy asked._

_Lita still lay there motionless, as felt his hand shake her shoulder , the mattress shifted as could see him laying over her holding out the cigarette. Doing her best not to acknowledge him , and when he didn't get a response she felt a sting rise on her exposed ass cheek. Closing her eyes, inhaling a calm breath then re- opening eyes her teeth clenched speaking out in a quiet tone._

_" No." _

_" Oh well your loss." He mumbled taking a puff then blowing the smoke on the side of her face while pushing himself away from her to the other side bed again. _

_Lita's felt her fist ball again, getting aggravated she pushed herself away from the bed walking towards the bathroom slamming the door shut then locking it. Leaning her back against the wood taking a second breather then she pushed herself off walking to the shower pulling the shower curtain back then stepping in. She leaned down pulling on the water faucet as the water poured down from the shower head. The water was seeping hot, she didn't care if heat or pressure hurt her skin. reaching for the nearest wash cloth and soap rubbing the bar all over her body then scrubbing her skin harshly to wash away any signs of Randy, degradation, and disgust._

* * *

_After spending thirty minutes scrubbing herself raw she finally emerged once the loud bangs and shouts from Randy on the other side of door. Wrapping herself in a towel leaving a wet trail on the floor, Lita unlocked the door wrenching it open then pushed passed the man who stood in her way highly displeased. _

_" Why were you taking so long?" _

_Lita didn't need to turn around to already see Randy burning holes into her skull. _

_" Lost track of time." She said walking the vanity sitting in the chair then pulling out her makeup bag and brush. _

_She glanced up in the mirror to see him turning around, cursing under his breath then slamming the bathroom door._

_Since she didn't dry the water off she prayed on hoped he slipped on the floor breaking something, anything...his neck mostly._

_Lita really didn't budge to get dressed, still rooted at the vanity she gently applied the foundation onto her face covering up her recent and faded bruises She attempted to at least brush the kinks out of her hair not wanting to really do anything with it but leave it as it was. As Randy was busy on his phone halfway dressed wearing slacks and his best shoes while stepped in the bathroom to close door, Lita knew that he was going to get himself involved in something he shouldn't be. The bathroom door opened, as Randy walking over to the closet to pull out an white dress shirt throwing it over his shoulder. Lita watched him closely as he then bent down, hand twisted over the combination lock of his special stash once it clicked it open he reached in only to pull out gun. _

_Lita's eyebrows furrowed then reaching for her mascara unscrewing the cap then leaning forward to apply two coats. _

_" Uh-huh, yeah. I kind of figured it would happen don't worry it would be taken care of soon." _

_She watched as his eyes caught hers from the mirror. She quickly glanced down, screwing the mascara top back on. _

_" See you soon, no move until I get there." _

_There was silence as Lita continued to focus her attention the mascara tube she held in her hand. Something was about to happen, something bad...very bad._

_" Why the fuck aren't you dressed?" He said, she could hear his footsteps walking close to her._

_" I'm not feeling well." She replied._

_" Damn it when are you not?" She glanced up to see him rubbing his face from the mirror's reflection. " Get dressed your coming with me, I business to take care of." _

_" Well by the looks of things if I'm being a burden then why don't you go without me?" She shrugged. _

_" Lita you've been working on my patience today get dressed or I'll make you." He warned_

_The reflection of him disappeared from the mirror as she heard his footsteps cross the wooden floor so he could throw his phone on the bed to slip on his tucking the gun in back of his pants. _

_Snorting she sighed at his threat, " look Randy if you got something going on, something dangerous that I shouldn't be apart of. I'm under too much stress enough as it is, keep this up I'm going to end up losing the baby-" _

_She felt his hands roughly grip her shoulders turning her around to face him. _

_" Like I give a fuck what you think you dumb broad, your messing with my time and my money. I got tons of shit going on right now and I wouldn't mind taking some of my frustrations out on something." _

_' It wouldn't be the first time you put your hands on me you prick!' She thought._

_" Go ahead..." Lita said raising her chin up to look into his icy blue eyes. " Hit me, that's what you want to do, your just waiting on an excuse anything to put your hands on me!" _

_Lita voice raised as she pushed her hands on his chest getting more angry that he didn't fall back. _

_He didn't move, his eyes just stared into hers ... calculating. _

_" Yeah that's right you sorry bastard." _

_Lita pointed her finger into his forehead harshly nudging his back then pushing herself from his grip walking towards the dresser now to grab a clean pair of bra and panties. _

_throwing off the towel to place on her undergarments. She braced her palms ontop of the dresser exhaling. _

_" I'm leaving you." She whispered enough for him to hear as well. _

_She didn't hear anything from him. She turned around only to feel a hand connect with the side of her face making her stumble not enough to fall onto the floor, that was something she was getting better at. _

_Filled with rage Lita lunged out at him trying to let her nails scratch the skin around his eyes making him wince out in pain then braving her other assault by kneeing him hard in the cojones making him curl over, fall to the floor. Lita taken aback jumped over him running towards the bedroom door. _

_Then a click made her freeze. _

_" If you move you won't even make it to the stairs." His deep voice hissed. _

_She could hear him shuffle from the floor his footsteps echoing until they got close to her as she felt something hard and cool pressed against her spine. _

_" Your going to listen to me and listen to me good. You do that to me again or say those words, I will not hesitate to kill you the spot. You think because you gained a few ounce of backbone, that you can sit up here and run shit?" _

_He quickly spun her around, the cool steel was pressed against her abdomen making Lita open her mouth then shut it as tears filled her eyes beginning to fall. A slow smile formed on his mouth, while he circled the gun's tip around her belly button._

_" All I can do is pull the trigger and life ends right here." _

_Lita shook her head from side to side. _

_Sliding the gun up her torso, between her cleavage to her chin until it was mere inches in front of her face._

_" Or does it end right here?" He raised his brows. _

_Shaking in fear as Lita gazed right at the gun. Her life could end in an instant, with just a pull with Randy's had her right were he wanted her. She wanted to run, but what good would that do? Randy did have tendencies to be irrational when he felt threatened, or someone told him no. Placing both hands on her stomach as the barrier of hands would protect her unborn child, blinking as her tears fell out her eyes. _

_" So what are you going to do?" He questioned pressing the gun on her forehead, while pressing his body against hers._

_She wanted to shout obscenities at him, with her better judgement decided not to. " I'll get dressed and go with you." Her voice cracked_

_This made Randy smile as he pulled the gun away from her then wrapped an arm around her waist pressing is lips to her temple giving it a quick peck. _

_" Of course you will." His breath hot against her skin, causing her to bite down on her tongue. _

_he pulled away from her somewhat, looking at her up and down. " In fact I'll choose your clothes for you, the ones I think you'd look hot in personally. He walked away from her, as Lita let her head fall her shoulders slump as hangers screech while Randy pulled clothes off the rack beginning to talk_

_" Something about to go down, I need you by my side for this baby." He spoke. _

_" Randy don't worry about that, I'll pick out what to wear okay, just finish getting dressed." She said flatly._

_She gazed at him to see him looking over at her. " It's a good gesture we can't keep anyone waiting, besides you gotta look your best right?"She changed the tone of her voice just so he wouldn't lose his cool. _

_" Your right. Knew why I always had you around." He walked up to her now, as she glanced at the ground. His fingers went underneath her chin so her gaze met his._

_" Ride or Die ." He spoke the words they spoke to one another when they were young,, stupid and in love well when Lita thought they were or when she was with him. Plastering a weak grin which could pass as an grimace on her face, Lita gulped away the dryness in her throat._

_" Yeah Ride or Die."_

* * *

_Lita was silent sitting in back of the car gazing at the buildings and various people they passed by. It began to rain as it poured down from the sky, hitting the car. Lita was actually thankful for the rain because, it happened to match her mood. _

_Randy was talking to one of his body guards that drove them to the destination they needed to be in. _

_" Don't worry I'm clock him one, you think I trust him?" _

_Lita glanced up to see Randy holding his gun as if it was glued to his hand, rolling her eyes at his sadistic manner then looking back out the window. She could feel the side of her face still sting from where his hit her from earlier. She knew if she touched it, it probably would be painful and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing that he had hurt her. _

_There where's no doubt in her mind that the only reason he wanted to bring her along was to be another source of persuasion, if his first crazy plan didn't work. _

_It made her sick, that he would drag her along to just degrade her even more. He didn't care about her, he didn't care that she was pregnant, the only person Randy was himself and himself only. _

_She was tired of it, she wanted out, she didn't want this life anymore. A wave of fury took over Lita she knew she had to get out and quick if she didn't...she wouldn't make it. _

_Glancing at her purse that sat on her side Lita, reached for it placing it in her lap. Looking out the window she took a view of her surrounding. Lita clutched at the long strap of her purse scared to death at the what crazy idea popped in her mind. She she succeed or should she fail?_

_Throwing up and over ahead on the drivers seat, as her strap wrapped around the body guards neck then tugging hard. _

_The large man cried out, as the car began to swerve almost hydroplaning on street. Randy gripped onto his seat taken aback then lunged for the wheel to keep the car from crashing. Lita tugged even harder letting a cry of anger mingled with her strength escape her lips. She could tell if she tugged harder then she would end up breaking the larger man's neck, it wasn't her intention she just wanted to knock him unconscious due to low air supply entering his windpipe. _

_The car then thumped over sidewalk crashing into a wall. Lita's head body and head jerked back harshly causing her to let go as the air bags came on making both men's head collide on top of them. Lita body lunged as she used her hands as a guard to block herself from hitting her head or stomach in back of the drivers seat. Stupid of her not to wear a seat belt but a miracle that she was still alive. _

_The car horn roared loudly, as Lita out catching few breaths. Her hands were shaking as she pushed herself away from the seat. Both men were knocked out or better yet dead. She couldn't waste time as she turned her body around reaching to unlock the back door trying to push it open to her luck it was jammed on her side. _

_" Shit!" _

_Scooting herself to the other side, she heard a small groan as Randy, pushed himself from the airbag to lean his back on his car seat. Frightened she unlocked the other door trying to push it open it wouldn't budge either. Freaking out Lita was thought of the little options she had, then it hit her. _

_She leaned down on the seat towards the drivers side then placed her heels together with a force let her feet bang against the glass on the window. The thuds were loud as another groan was heard, as Lita hit harder and harder until the glass cracked. Finally hitting it one time the glass broke into shards falling into the seat and outside. Getting up and swinging a leg out the window ready to pull herself out. Just then a hand pulled Lita harshly inside making her scream as turning around to see Randy pissed beyond belief. There was an abrasion on the side of temple, he bleed only a little bit as his teeth were clenched together his face red with anger. _

_Lita pulled her self the opposite direction crying out in pain as his fingers dug into her arm, luckily his gun seemed to have fallen on the floor so gave her advantage to fight him off. Using her leg she swung it towards Randy head kicking him in the face using her leg as a leverage to put some distance between as she pulled her arm out of his grasp slipping out the car window landing on her back hitting the hard tar. _

_A pain shot through her, as she groaned in pain her legs scrapped against the ground the glass shards dug into her palms. She quickly glanced up as Randy seemed to having a hard time getting out his car door, she saw him dip towards the floor knowing he was about to grab his gun. _

_Getting up quickly pushing through the pain, she began to run, almost tripping in her heels. The rain had already drenched her as she made her way towards the open streets. Hearing a loud bang then crash she knew Randy was after her. Tripping over her heels she fell onto her knees scraping the flesh underneath the torn stockings. She reached in back of her pulling at the heel of her shoe throwing it on the side of her. She did the same to the other one._

_" That's right you better you run, better hope I don't catch you!" Randy's voice was heard a good distance behind her. _

_Ital was afraid to glance back, if she did she probably would be paralyzed to move. Pushing herself off the ground she began to run, run as fast as her legs could carry her though she was a good distance away she could see some people walking from a afar._

_" Help me!" She shouted._

_" Somebody please help me!" The rain drops mingled with her tears, she wasn't sure if she was really crying?_

_The people didn't hear her or at least acted like they didn't as they continued to walk on disappearing from her view. Her heart thumped in her chest, her red strands whipped wildly across her face, there was no way in hell she was going to let Randy get her, if no one was willing to save her in this moment she would try to save herself..._

* * *

_**AN**_**: Hey guys thank you for your reviews, I really do appreciate and love all your comments. I understand this chapter was a little dark and violent. I will have the next chapter updated tomorrow I had to rewrite it again. Let me know what you think will happen next after the next chapter is posted .**

**Orchidxxx **


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It felt as if lead took the place of her muscles and bones her body needed rest due to exhaustion however, her mind was becoming well alert to awaken from slumber. Her eyes had open to see her jacket propped behind a chair, while her flats and purse lied on the cushion of the seat. The fragrant air of grass and blossoms intoxicated her nose while a soft hum of a feminine voice rang in her ears. Pushing herself self up from her stomach to look around.

There was woman who looked to be in her late twenties , humming placing fresh clean towels on the deep purple colored sofa. Her hair was a dark brunette it was cut in cute bob she pass as model with her long and toned limbs, sun kissed skin, beautiful features. The younger woman turned her head to face Amy as her striking green eyes captured hers hazel ones.

Just one look in eyes without knowing her, she could see kindness but an undeniable strength that blazed through her green depths.

" Who are you? Where's Brandon? Where am I?" Amy said more alarmed than what she intended scooting up on the bed.

The woman held her hand up to calm her down.

" I didn't mean to alarm you, my name is Eve I'm a friend of John's."

Amy felt her brow raise as she glanced around the room, which was very in high taste.

" I just came up to give you fresh towels and watch over you and your son until John got back."

" Where's my son?" Amy said looking around not seeing her son near her had her worried.

" He's in the next room." Eve pointed towards the door.

Amy tossed the covers up and off her body quickly treading the polished wooden floor walking out the bedroom to see a long hall, which led to a staircase she recalled the woman saying next room so she wrenched open the door that was next to hers only to Brandon sleeping soundly under the covers tucked under his chin in a queen sized.

A wave a relief took over her, but she rubbed her forehead in frustration, because all the crap that happened really was taking it's toll.

" He watched you for hours sleeping," The feminine voice in back of her made her jump as she turned to see Eve looking at her then gesturing for Brandon.

" He said it was his turn to protect you, he wouldn't budge from the room you were sleeping in. Poor thing, eventually he got tired and I did the honors of taking him to this one. Sorry if I caused any worry."

'' No you didn't, " Amy paused. " It's just too much things happened in the last twenty four hours."

The woman stood there in silence until Eve cleared her throat, " I understand that I'm probably the last person you want to explain anything to, how about we go downstairs, find you something to eat and I tell you what's going on."

* * *

Amy was hungry, nodding her head the woman smiled softly leading her out the room shutting the door behind her. Both woman walked towards the staircase walking down, as Amy took in the decor in the house.

" Are we in John's house?" Amy questioned as she followed Eve down the stairs walking towards the kitchen taking in the art work, vibrant walls, and decorated furniture.

" yeah, he decided to bring you Brandon here, then called up me and Phil."

Phil? Why did that name sound so familiar, then it dawned on her Phil. The only guy at the party who decided to talk to her and make her feel comfortable at the yacht party. The only person that seemed to take no b.s. from John as well.

She noticed something Trish and Ron they weren't here, how could she forget about them.

" Oh my gosh I forgot about Trish and Ron they followed John with my car and-"

" And their fine, John offered to drive them all the way back home, Phil accompanied him. Your car is actually parked in the garage. We been here for quite some time, John got a call from your friend who told him what happened he called us, not telling us every detail but only that someone needed to be here to keep an eye out on you and Brandon, and that you guys possibly been through some crazy stuff." Eve turned the corner as she and Amy entered the kitchen that made Amy's eyes get wide.

It was huge bigger than her kitchen, dining room combined.

''Holy..." Amy said it was chiefs personal heaven.

Eve walked to the cabinet then closing it, walking to another then pulling out a skillet.

" How long was I asleep for?" Amy asked not recalling awake when she got here.

Even looked down at her watch on the left wrist, '' well it's one thirty, so you've been asleep for awhile." She said glancing at Amy then placed the skillet on the back eye of the stainless steel stove.

Eve stepped away from the stove, then offered Amy to take a seat on the chair located behind the island counter.

" Hello? Eve ya in here?" A male voice said, as she watched Phil the John's friend from the Yacht party pop his head in the kitchen.

" Someone's finally awake.'' He joked lightly, as he stepped in the kitchen wearing basketball shorts an hoodie and tennis shoes.

" I'm getting ready to make John's guest some food." Eve replied.

" If that's case feel free to make a big batch of food, I'm starving." Phil rubbed his stomach walking up to her as she playfully poked Phil in the chest with her finger.

" Do I look like a maid to you?"

Phil snorted, " No but maybe later on tonight you can throw on that outfit..." He whispered then pecked her on the lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist as Eve placed on hand on his cheek they both stared deeply into each other eyes.

" Glad you made it safe." Eve whispered.

Amy saw their display of affection not trying to be rude, but coughed so they turned their heads to look at her. She could feel her cheeks burn knowing that she witnessed the whole adoration from one another.

They broke apart as Phil walked up to the island. " So how's little man doing?" He looked between both women .

" He's sleeping. " Eve unscrewed the cap of olive oil on the skillet then walked towards the fridge opening the door to grab whatever she could placing it on the counter.

Soon John walked in he kitchen, rubbing a hand over his buzz cut then let it fall to rub his eyes. He looked tired, the the sound of things he didn't get one ounce of sleep since he got in. When he met Amy's gaze he seemed to look content.

" Whatever your cooking Eve, I want some." John said making Eve squint her eyes at him, then grabbed the cutting board.

He walked around the island taking a seat near Amy.

" How did you sleep?" He asked concerned

" Fine." Amy said finally meeting his gaze.

" Did Trish and Ron get home okay?"

" Yeah they did, I gave them my house number instead of my cell just giving you a heads up so Trish said to call her when you wake up."

He reached forward to touch her move her hair over her shoulder then let his thumb gently trail across her neck. Grimacing, " Doesn't look too good." Realizing that he had touched her he placed his hand on his lap.

" Okay now that were all here, we need to talk about what's going to happen with Amy and Brandon." Phil said leaning on the counter now.

It was something Amy thought of, but really didn't comprehend a plan instead of leaving town.

" Amy," John spoke softly catching her attention.

" I know things aren't going to be the same for a while... if you want I am willing to offer my place for you and Brandon to stay until everything gets situated. "

" That's a nice offer Cena but, I think I'll pass." Amy got up from the seat looking down at him.

" Amy come on, where are you going to go? By the looks of things you don't want to go to your friends, you don't want to get any help anyone. Your not looking at the options?" John said shaking his head.

" Like I asked for all of this to happen? Look you didn't have to bring me and Brandon here, hell you didn't even have to answer the phone when Trish told what happened you could have turned a blind eye and deaf ear to it all!" Her voice was raising an octave.

" But I didn't now did I?!" Amy watched as John stood in his chair, his voice raising now, " Damn Amy how are you going to help yourself and your son if can't accept help from others?" John looked at her incredulously.

" Now you may think I'm some creep or whatever ill thought you have about me..." He paused rubbing his eyes again. Then stared at her with such intensity, " I heard about what was on the news today, from what I was told from yours friends they didn't think you made it. So you tell me how I was suppose to just ignore that?" He pushed himself out his chair then stalked out the room clearly upset.

Eve and Phil were both silent, as Phil finally blew out the breath he was holding in.

" He is right Amy. He was very concerned and worried about you and son." Eve said.

" True, John Boy was very serious." Phil crossed his arms over his chest bouncing on the balls of his feet.

" Amy.. some of John's brothers work in the police force, he even knows really good lawyers who can help you take this to court if your willing to. Most women on the run who take their kids with them, usually showcases that assault is involved from an ex or current spouse . " Eve started to get impassioned by what she was saying.

" Some women and children have even changed their identities, their names, move locations on more than one account. Abuse is something I hold dear to my heart, no woman should have to live in fear, neither should a child. By the look of the bruise on your neck I can tell what possibly happened." Eve looked so determined now.

" You guys please I can't have anybody else get involved with this." Amy weakly.

" Well consider us a helping hand," Eve walked up to stand face with Amy. " Eve Torres-Brooks Attorney of Law, I will do everything in my power to make sure you and your son won't ever have to be on the run again, who ever is chasing you will end you behind bars for good." Eve grabbed Amy's hand to assure her that nothing will happen her and Brandon.

Amy glanced at Phil who smiled like a proudly at Eve, then he looked at shrugging the woman did look like she won tons of cases.

" I'll help you only if want me to."

" Okay...Okay I'll do it."

Phil exhaled . " We'll John was wrong he said you'd be a piece of work. So I was expecting fire to breath out your mouth and claws"

Eve cut him glare, then looked back Amy, " Don't mind him. Amy John is right for now need a to keep a low profile, I'll get some papers faxed and come over tomorrow to let you know how these things work. It's going to be quite the process, but if we play our cards right, it could end wonderfully. "

Amy clicked her tongue, sighing then nodding her agreement , only in the back of her mind she had a doubt ...

_'I hope your right Eve, boy I hope your right?'_

* * *

**AN: Yes I wanted to put Eve in the story I know some of you PM'd me about Kelly Kelly , Eve or AJ being married to Punk. I decided to go with Eve I know some punklee fans are going to roll your eyes, I wanted Eve as his wife there's just this strength about her that I thought would be a perfect fit to this story. I do want to make a shout out to my time is now, therealchamps,guest, lita2extreme,Kiki-Rosa, guest purplepassion,ItsAllieOfCourse! I thank you all for your reviews you guys are amazing!**

**I understand this chapter probably lacking some what and you all are dying for John and Amy to get together now, I do apologize for stalling, however now that Amy agreed to get help... let's just say John and Amy are getting ready to play a little thing we like call ''house" in the next chapters ;-)**

_**Check out myt ime is now- John and Eve oneshot:A Welcome Surprise**_


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry about the late update I know some of you guys been getting antsy. Please keep in mind this chapter and chapter 17 are going to be short no interaction with Amy or John but it refrences them both. I hate to spoil this but I can't any longer I think you all waited long enough chapter 18 will have fluff between the two but chapter 19 hehehe ;-) oh yeah it's on!**

**Keep in mind Chapters 18 and 19 will be updated possibly Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

A light tap vibrated on the door of John's office, as he tilted the phone from his ear.

" It's open." He said then placing the phone on his ear returning back to his conversation.

The door opened, in walked his secretary. A small smile formed on his face as he watched the five-six raven haired Lithuanian Beauty Aksana waltz in in her tight black pencil skirt, and six inch Louis Vuitton heels.

He cleared his throat as he watched her hips sway softly she stopped in front of his desk bending down.

" Here is the papers you asked for sir." she said placing down a pile of papers, John didn't classify himself as a perv but, he couldn't help but notice the subtle amount of cleavage showing from the red button down shirt she wore.

" Thank You Aksana."

" Is there anything else you would like me to get for you?" She asked her accent was like velvet her dark brown eyes looking at him batting her thick eyelashes .

" No that will be all, Thank You." He replied in a soft smile.

A small smirk formed on her lips as she turned on her heels strutting away slowly as her hips swayed again then walking out the door closing it behind her.

'Hot Damn!' A part of his brain shouted.

" John are you even paying attention?" Another feminine voice said on the other line.

" Yes I am."

" Then what was the last thing I said before you were hypnotized by that woman's ass?"

" Ummmm-okay you got me Eve." John chuckled lightly.

" My gosh what is the world ever going to do with you?" Eve voice said on the other. He could tell just by her tone an eye roll accompanied that statement.

" Okay so what were you saying?"

" I was just seeing how are things now that Amy & Brandon been staying with you for the past two weeks?"

John was kind of silent, it's been two weeks it already felt like months. He didn't mind Brandon's Company in fact the kid was continuously growing on him. He knew it would be hard to readjust by being taken out of school just to be home schooled couldn't be around his friends, couldn't play out side like a normal kid either. It was tough...He did best to make sure he had friend in him and someone he could talk to. The first few days Brandon was quiet, after that he started opening up more, he was thankful that Eve had assigned him to talk to a psychologist about the whole ordeal. Now Amy on the other hand...

" Everything is fine." He lied

It was silent for a few seconds, he could tell if Eve was in here her green eyes would see right through that facade.

" Okay, well I have to talk to you about something."

" Good or bad?" John questioned, getting up from his office chair to walk around his office now.

" Promise me that everything I tell you will stay completely confidential even if I'm willing to give you copies of files that aren't suppose to be seen by your eyes I can lose my job for this. It's in regards to Amy."

John paused his eyebrows furrowed.

" Okay I promise. "

" I was able to receive a file on an a Randal Keith Orton, who likes to go by Randy. He's a thirty-three years resides lord knows where and has been having troubled history with the law since he was in his early twenties in states of New York, California, St. Louis, and possibly Mexico."

" What kind of history?"

" Robbery at gun point, vandalism of property, it also looks like he has connections to drug car -tails, trafficking, and a list that goes on."

" Jesus." John blinked rubbing his hand in the back of his head.

" It looks like Randy was seeing someone for several years, who got in trouble with him in a few times for a few felonies."

" Shit." John whispered knowing where this was going.

" I'm faxing a copy of his records to you now, please keep this somewhere safe or at least burn it after you read it." Eve said.

" And another thing..." Eve stopped herself from saying what she was going to.

" Tell me."

" I don't know John-" Eve sounded against it now.

" Eve come on if this has something to do with Amy, please tell me."

Eve sighed on the other line.

" Eight years ago, there was young woman by the name of Lita Duma who had affiliations to Orton the woman had disappeared no trace or no sign of her whereabouts. Lita had numerous DUI's, was arrested a couple of times for Prostitution, underground stripping, theft, and possession of narcotics. It was said that Lita disappeared five months before Randy was arrested for huge drug bust in 2005. Thus in late 2005 I noticed that's when Amy Dumas was filed as a resident in Florida."

John's mind went blank. He walked to his desk sitting back in his chair grasping the information he was given.

" I hope change your perceptions of Amy." Eve said on the other line.

" It does then it doesn't at the same time." John answered.

How Eve obtained all this information he would never know, the only person he could think of right now was the stranger he had let in his house. Was everything Amy told him about her a lie?

" John, Amy is having a hard time enough as it is. Please do me favor and don't treat her like some convict, don't make her feel guarded than she already is."

It didn't sound like an suggestion more of an order spewing out of Eve mouth.

" You gave me your promi-"

" Yes and I'll keep this promise...It's just I understand why she wanted to keep somethings about her life hidden but, something like this?...It makes me wonder if her friends even know?"

" Now is not the time to wonder about that,"

John's Printer buzzed as numerous copies were being sent to him. He pushed his chair back to grab the papers then turning them over. His eyes gazed over the mugshot pictures of man whose face was emotionless, hard as stone almost, his intense eyes showed that he capable of doing many things...dangerous things without any remorse. It strange to finally realize he was looking at man who looked like an older version of Brandon yet the complete opposite of him. He then gazed at the other pictures of woman, beautiful, and troubled.

'Amy...' He thought.

" Listen shred the files, burn them like I said earlier or hide them. I do apologize it wasn't my place to tell you, but a part of me thought you needed to understand what Amy was dealing with."

" Why do you think he's coming after her?" He asked not really realizing he was asking about something that was beyond her knowledge.

" I don't know John, I know one thing whatever happened then let it stay in the past. She's a good person. She probably always has been she just made some crazy decision and has to deal with an dire consequence that won't end with her life." Eve pointed out.

John nodded his head at her statement. " Right."

John all the arguments that Amy and him have been having seemed to all be thrown out the window now. He knew now he was dealing with something more bigger than he thought.

" Alright thanks Eve."

" Bye."

" Bye." John hung up still looking at the mug shots thinking to himself what in the world did he agree to get himself into?

* * *

**AN: So John knows part of Amy's history, will he turn her away or be there for her? Well I think I kind of ruined of from my rant on earlier on top. Oh well stay tuned !  
**

**Orchidxxx**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE, enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Tick..Tick..Tick.._

Amy laid down on the lounge chair her fingers were entwined as she breathed deeply. It was silent in the room which made her feel all to calm as well as uneasy.

_Tick..Tick..Tick_

Went the minute hands of the clock up on the wall of the psychologists or therapist office/living room.

She hated coming these things, never really knowing why she agreed too.

Right...she had issues that had to be taken care of, fears, doubts, that she wasn't comfortable talking with to her friends at the moment maybe somethings she wasn't comfortable saying to anyone for years.

" With all that has happened how do you feel?" A woman's voice cut through her thoughts.

Amy looked over at a elderly woman whose name was Adele. The woman was petite when you first would see you would want to protect her, her looks were deceiving as it clashed with the composed strength she obtained. She was wise no doubt with her crows feet surrounding her eyes, though covered in glasses. Her gray hair was cut in a pixie cut wearing casual clothing as she lounged on the sofa of her office writing away in her folder looking at Amy, but patiently waiting for what else she had to say.

Amy was never good trusting strangers with her personal woes, there was something about this woman that made her pry open the most uncomfortable of inquisitions and perceptions about recent events and her life in general. She didn't konw how the woman could get through to her but she did.

Amy felt her teeth clench as she Randy all his good moments, most of all his ruthless and worse ones, to his hands gribbing her neck tightly. She remembered the fear and confusion written in Brandon's eyes, as he had nightmares from time to time.

" I feel weak..a part of me feels angered." Amy shut her eyes closing them tightly, trying not to let the emotions get the best of her.

" A part of me feels scared, and confused why all this has happened. " She could feel her eyes prickle as tears tried to force their way out.

She sucked in a breath, tilting her head up towards the ceiling.

" I keep saying what could I have done to keep my son safe, what could I have done to keep this from happening." She shook her head from side to side.

" From what you shared with me, have you told this John fellow your staying with."

Amy snorted, " please were like chocolate and vinegar, we don't mix. We really don't talk about stuff like this." she said honestly.

" Does anyone else that your close with know what your feeling, know what you've shared with me?" Adele questioned.

" No."

" Why not?" The older woman asked concerned.

" Because I'm afraid if I delve so deep into my past that I'll turn them away. Or that they will not be as accepting of me then."

" Amy..." Adele spoke softly.

Amy kept looking at the ceiling.

" Amy look at me." The woman said.

Amy turned her head to look at her.

" It is okay to feel afraid, it's okay to feel the things you are dealing with right now. I doubt your friends or anyone else you talked to you is going to shut you out because you have skeletons in the closet. If that was the case honey we all would be in trouble."

" My ex got me so messed up. " Amy spoke now she hated feeling so powerless when it came to 'him'.

Adele place her folder down on her couch. Then getting up walking towards her.

" Amy sit up for me."

Amy did as she was told, as she planted both feet on the ground.

Adele grabbed her face in both of her hands and was eye leveled with her.

" Listen to me, it's okay to feel this way. Sooner or later your going to have to stop running and start fighting. I have paid close attention to everything you have told me past few days. Honey you keep giving him that power he's held over you for years. You keep giving him that power of fear then he's always going to have you exactly were he needed you to be...cowarding in corner right where he wants you to be."

" You don't understand-"

Adele shook her head. " Trust me sweetheart I know more than you think."

The older woman let one of her hands go to her color pulling away the fabric showing Amy a small fainted line it looked like it was wasn't deep, it made Amy gasp as she gazed at the line that almost made it's way across her whole throat.

" We are one of many women who deals with this, or has dealt with it. Some don't even get the chance to say what you have told me. Take this as a life lesson you may not get this, within a day. When you wake up every morning look your self in the mirror, look deep in the windows of your eyes and say to think of every single thing that's great in your life, things you still have and blessings you forgot to count. Every time you think of the positive things, then you'll realize this man holds no power over you."

Adele's timer beeped as she let go of Amy stepping away from her. Amy just stared at the woman as she watched her pick up the small gadget turning off her timer.

" So it looks like our session is done today, you like to reschedule another one within three weeks I just want to give you time to focus and take what you need."

Amy was amazed and in awe as she thought of what Adele, spoke to her moments before. Some how her words had pierced her soul, straight to her heart. It was bittersweet because, Adele strength and compassion reminded her so much of her own mother.

" Okay." Amy said she grabbed her purse then stood up placing the strap over her shoulders.

She knew that John had hired a special chauffeur to drive her to these things, and the chauffeur was probably outside, once in a while he would take her without trying to cause much attention to himself.

" Just remember if you feel like calling me you got my number. And Amy?"

Adele stopped looking at her now.

" Try talking more to John, you'd surprise by his reactions to all this. As adult I'm sure he'll try to understand."

Amy didn't answer but smiled weakly.

" Thanks Adele I'll try."

Adele walked Amy to the door, " Now don't hesitate to call me if anything happens. If you want to call me about thing I'm always here."

The women said there goodbyes as Amy walked out her door towards the chauffeur who was standing outside waiting for her.

Everything that Adele told her sticking with her. Maybe they'd start sticking with her for the a long time.

* * *

**AN: I am also going to put how life has been like for Amy living with John for the past two weeks in the next chapter. As you can tell Amy probably left home at an early age therefore not getting the guidance of her mom, which I think I've indicated somewhat in previous chapters, so in steps why John figures out Amy's past somewhat John is a bit of an mystery himself so Amy will be finding some things from him what does this mean? Got to stay tuned.  
**

**Orchidxxx**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Amy sat silently in the back of the moving vehicle reminiscing on what Adele had just shared with her earlier, for the first time in forever just underneath that woman's words and guidance there was hope. Leaning a bit closer to take in the view of she had neglected to appreciate a view that had always been in front of her eyes she didn't attempt to embrace it. The sun was gracing down on her face, the sky was blue she could make some silhouettes of birds flying ahead, her heart still beating deep within her chest being able to breathe air.

What else Adele had been correct about that Amy had not once acknowledged the tiny yet wonderful things she overlooked since this whole ordeal.

She had her son, her son was still safe, her friends were still okay, she had a place to stay until she could move on. She inwardly flinched now thinking about women who had gone through the same thing that she had, and was still going through it til this day...and also was grateful that she wouldn't have to undergo what other were not so fortunate to made it how she had.

" Are you doing okay Ms.?"

Amy snapped out of her thoughts to look at the chauffeur who attention was focused on the street ahead then every few seconds glimpsing up at her in the rear view mirror.

Inhaling a breath Amy nodded her response, " I think I'm going to get there."

* * *

Once Amy made it to John's house, she had took out the extra key John had made for her. A part of her still felt odd having a key to a place that wasn't her own. She lived with him for about two weeks and continued to feel odd about living in a house with a self proclaimed millionaire. It's not that Amy wasn't gracious for John's hospitality for allowing her and Brandon to stay with him...It just was odd. Sometimes when John was away for business he made sure that Amy & Brandon received over the top treatment from cooks, maids, spa treatments he even spent over a thousand of dollars his own money to get them their necessities such as clothes and entertainment items.

Any woman would probably relish in these things but Amy felt off by it all. Amy sometimes cooked or cleaned, made sure Brandon would help out by taking out the trash, cleaning up the guest room he stayed in.

In John's mind Amy knew he was doing his best to make them feel comfortable as possible. Amy knew she worked hard and had to relax sometimes when she could. She missed the laughter of her students being able to come up with something creative right in her back yard. She missed having to DJ for the radio station until midnight...

Music blasted from inside the house as Amy entered shutting and locking the door in back of her.

" Hello?!" Amy shouted walking downstairs towards the entertainment area where the music was coming from.

She headed to the Theater room when she stopped looking at the chairs that were pushed back, the corner of her mouth raising as she watched Brandon and John go head to head playing Guitar Hero. Brandon's laughter vibrated through the whole room, as John missed some of his notes he bent down trying to make Brandon mess up who stepped away from him some what so he wouldn't lose.

It made Amy's heart swell to hear her son laugh again, and just be a kid.

John tilted his head down in defeat as, shook his head at his loss. " Welp buddy you beat me again." John said.

Amy couldn't help but comment, " so how many times did you lose to him?" She teased lightly causing John and Brandon to turn their attention back towards her.

" Four times." John said.

" Nuh-uh it was six times!" Brandon corrected him

" What?-." John gasped playfully rubbing his hand in the back of his neck happy & embarrassed.

Brandon put down his Guitar controller then walking up to give Amy a big hug. Amy wrapped her arms around him then ruffling his hair. " Even in a snazzy semi business suit get up still can't beat an eight year old Cena." Amy focused on John who made a face at her.

" Did you finish your homework?" Amy asked now looking down at Brandon.

" Yes I did, as soon as I was done John got home early." Brandon said looking up at her.

" He did, did he?" Amy said. " Well that will be the first, so what made you want to come home earlier to us pair of dorks?''

" Um- I kind of had less on my plate but, I thought what the hell playing some video games." He shrugged placing down his game controller then walking over to the glass case to turn off the game system.

Amy studied him as he turned to look back at her, he placed his hands in the pants pockets of his gray slacks.

" Besides I thought you both probably wouldn't mind go grabbing a bite to eat somewhere."

" Really?" Amy raised her eyebrows.

" Yeah well of course later on, just the three of us we can go get a burger and milkshake or something? How would you like that?"

He looked down at Brandon, who looked ecstatic at this. " Yes can we, Mom?" The young boy met looked back up to up to.

" Sure I'm down, it's been a while since we ate fast food I wouldn't mind getting out the house. In one condition I do not want to go to a fast food restaurant with a chauffeur or limo or-"

" I'm taking us." John stated.

" Oh..okay." Amy blinked she wasn't expecting that. She knew John seemed like the guy who didn't don't on personal treatments it's just he had went over and beyond to make sure Brandon and her got those things, she didn't want to see like she was taken advantage, she just wanted to feel normal as possible.

" I'm going to be in my office for a few, I got something I got to take care of." He said.

'' I thought you said you were not tied in with work for the rest of the day?" Amy questioned lightly not really going too much into it.

John paused nodding, " true I just got something else I need to do, change out of these clothes then we can go."

John began to walk towards them it looked like he wanted to say something then just kept going until he walked upstairs.

_'That was kind of weird?' _Amy thought to herself.

" Well if your still up for it, I wouldn't mind turning on that game system and finishing playing that game." Amy smiled looking at Brandon who smirked.

" Okay get ready to lose mom, I'll go easy on you because your a girl." Brandon said finally letting go of her then walking over to the case to turn back on the Xbox system.

Amy snorted. " Puh-lease game on baby." Amy walked over placing her purse on one of the seats kicking off her shoes grabbing a guitar. Once the game was clicked on, Brandon took his position next to her, giving her a genuine smile. A smile Amy hoped would last for a life time.

* * *

It was dark outside, but the moon shined so bright, the stars twinkled in the sky. Amy welcomed the fresh air, and warm breeze as it blew across her skin and hair. She was also relieved that she could breathe again now that John drove fast in his ancient hooptie of a jeep that had no doors, no roof top, except seat belts that looked to be ready to snap guarantee their safety. He sat there like it was nothing as he looked relaxed in his shorts and sleeveless shirt and sneakers.

" You okay Red? You can let go now." John chuckled.

Amy gave him a look, that made him stifle his laughter even more as he turned his attention to the road. " What about you doing good back there Brandon?"

Brandon shouted happily, holding the milkshakes in his lap.

They had stacked all the food they had ordered in the back seat with Brandon who seemed to be excited just being out somewhere.

John had pulled up to an secluded area parking his car turning off the engine, radio was on a low volume. A nice area where bugs buzzed late at night, the city lights could be seen from the edge hill but it didn't hide the brightness of the stars.

" So how long have you had this dinosaur again?" Amy asked.

John looked over at her, " Since I was in my late teens early twenties, she's my baby been with me everywhere." He brought his fingertips up to his lips then reached down to pat the dashboard as it were a baby kitten.

" Well I'll make a note to pack safety equipment next time you ever decided to ride this thing."

" Where's the fun in that?" John teased then unbuckled his seat belt, " Hey Brandon before you tear up that burger I got something to show you."

Amy glanced back at Brandon who seemed confused.

She turned around to see John gestured for Brandon who undid his seat belt, then getting out the jeep walking towards him. John patted his shoulder then stepped aside so Brandon was kneeling not far enough, to fall over the hill. Getting a little worried Amy took off her seat belt.

" Brandon I don't think being near there is a good idea, just come back here sweetie."

It seemed Brandon wasn't paying attention. Soon he turned his head, then waved for her to come to them.

" Mom, you got to check this out!" He said.

Amy got out the car but then hesitantly making her way over to where John & Brandon stood. Never a fan of heights she didn't want to feel like she would trip & fall breaking her neck, she blew out a breath then walking towards them.

" What'cha looking at?" Amy asked.

She could see Brandon's eyes twinkle within the moonlight, as he step aside. Amy finally notice a huge telescope planted in the ground she leaned over not putting too much weight on it afraid it might detach itself from the ground.

" I don't know about this?" Amy said.

" She's afraid of heights." Brandon stated looking at John.

" Thanks Brandon," Amy said as the little boy looked sheepishly at her.

" Are you kidding me? Miss I am woman hear me roar! Is afraid of heights?" John said shocked. Amy slapped him on the arm,

" Gee thanks rub it in." Amy replied sarcastically.

" Here,"

" What?" Amy said worried as John grabbed her.

" I hold you me and Brandon are going to be right here so nothing is going to happen." Amy looked skeptical at him, he probably was just saying that so he could push her off the cliff.

" Trust me." John said.

" Go on mom it's cool, John's right we won't let anything happen to you." Brandon said coercing her excitedly to take a look.

" Okay..." Amy mumbled unsure then leaning forward, as she felt hands wrap around her waist to hold her place. Amy gulped not sure if it was because she was afraid to fall or John harmlessly was right in back of her holding onto her waist.

All those thoughts disappeared as she, gazed at the sight above her. It was so surreal, so beautiful, so enchanting. The stars seemed so close as the moon , it's like she could reach out and touch it with her bare hands.

A small grin formed on her lips as stared, " _Wow..._" she whispered in utter amazement.

Pulling back then looking over at Brandon. " Told you it was cool mom."

Amy then looked up and over her shoulder at John who still didn't let go of her, they were extremely close. Though it was pretty much dark outside, she swore she could see the moonlight showcase those blue eyes of his.

John cleared his throat, " Well we better start eating don't want the food to get cold." John smiled at Brandon, letting go of Amy's waist and pulling away from her. Both of them headed back to the jeep getting ready to devour their food.

Amy just stared at them for a moment then after a few brief moments went to join them.

* * *

She really didn't keep track of how long they were out there, nor did she cared. She just took in this moment leaning her head on her hand. Brandon was in back of the jeep sleeping, while John and Amy both lounged in the front gazing at the city lights talking amongst themselves as the radio was still turned on low volume.

" So what made you bring us to this place? It almost looks like some make out spot." Amy mocked turning her head to see John relaxed then meeting her gaze.

" Oh if I brought any woman up here, I certainly would be, 'making out' with her." he taunted.

" My God Cena is that all you think about is sex?" Amy questioned, keeping her voice down low.

" I'm a red blooded male what do you expect?" John shot back snickering.

Amy shook her head biting her lip trying not to roll her eyes, '' your too much."

" No but, honestly you and Brandon are the first people I brought up here."

John looked down nodding his head , biting his lip seeming a tad bit bashful now revealing this truth. He looked at her, " I come up sometimes by myself to enjoy looking up at the moon, stars, sunsets, and sometimes sunrises. There so much that goes on you know so I take whatever time I have to enjoy those small moments.I haven't really been up in a while but, I remember Brandon mentioning he wanted to be an Astronaut one day so, I decided hey why not get him something he can enjoy."

" You bought that for Brandon?"

" No actually that's mine, I had it built in nobody knows about this place. I figured when I'm not busy I'd take time out to see the stars."

Amy giggled at this, never in her life did she think that John would be the type to do something like that.

" I know, I know it's lame of me." John snorted.

" No John." Amy leaned placing her hand on his. " It's not, it's actually...cute."

Amy looked down at her hand then moved it away, " It's sweet and wonderful you wanting to share something with my son and I, especially Brandon who loves stuff like that. I could see it in his eyes, you made it worthwhile for him, I mean sharing something like that-" Amy paused not knowing what she was trying to say then bit her lip.

" I do want to say I'm sorry, about how I've been acting. And that I appreciate everything you've done for us." Amy admitted then leaned back in her chair to gaze at the city lights.

From the corner of her eye, she saw John stare at her then turn his attention forward aswell.

This was pretty awkward, Amy couldn't help but feel somewhat glad that John had done this for them. She didn't know why she was feeling out of place with him yet confident in his presence. She saw another side of him, that goofy and fun loving side. He was sweet, he was caring, he showed a something that she didn't really expect to realize. That all the fame and money could be great but there was a part of him that wanted something more and outside of that.

She could tell he was a happy person, it made wonder why a man like him was still single? No kids, not married? He seemed to be open about his feelings more than her, Amy couldn't help but see something in his eyes couldn't describe.

" Amy?" John asked.

" Yes?" Amy said glancing over at him.

John furrowed his brows pursing his lips, " uh..what did you ever do with the roses I sent you?"

_'Well that was random?'_ She thought

Amy bit her lip again, answering truthfully. '' I chucked them all out the window."

He didn't looked shocked, nor taken aback the corners of his mouth just raised in humor.

" I did keep one though." Now his eyebrows raised somewhat his look softened. It made Amy wonder if that was what John really wanted to ask her.

_You tell all the boys "No"_

_Makes you feel good, yeah._

_I know you're out of my league_

_But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

" I love this song." Amy said, " can I?" she pointed to the radio as one of her favorite songs began to play.

Without hesitation, Amy reached over turning up the volume not too loud so it wouldn't disturb Brandon.

" Amy I thought you were more of a fan of-"

" Shhhh." Amy placed a finger on her lips taking in the lyrics.

_You've carried on so long,_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it._

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it,_

_But I'm gonna try._

Amy sung softly with the along, closing her eyes drifting away with the music.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

She heard shuffling on the other side but then opened her eyes, to look at John getting out of the jeep walking infront of the jeep over to her side.

" What are doing?"

" Dance with me." He said

Amy smiled, " The songs almost done."

" I figured you'd want to dance because you like the song so much. Now I might step on your toes because it's not daylight or anything."

Amy undid her seat belt as John opened up the side of her door. She always thought this was a good song. It was a beautiful song, the moon was still shining, and one dance wouldn't hurt. John held out his hand, as Amy put her smaller one in his. He lead her away from the car shutting the door gently as he pulled away from the car to give them space. Amy placed one hand on his shoulder other still remained in his hand as he placed his other on the small of her back closing in on the space between them. They began to move slowly with the tunes.

_You let all the girls go_

_Makes you feel good, don't it?_

_Behind your Broadway show_

_I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"_

It just felt so natural, it was nice. Amy enjoyed the warmth of his body as he held her close. She let go of his hand just to place the other on the other side of his shoulder. While John placed his free arm around her waist while his hand was still resting small of her back.

_You've carried on so long_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it._

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it._

_But I'm gonna try_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?_

_See beneath, see beneath,_

_I..._

_Tonight_

_I..._

Feeling calm and relishing in the embrace Amy, placed her head down on his chest, closing her eyes again.

_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower_

_I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out_

_We'll be falling, falling but that's OK_

_'Cause I'll be right here_

_I just wanna know_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy,take it off now, boy)_

_'Cause I wanna see inside_

Amy could hear John humming the beat lightly, which caused her to smile lazily.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?_

_See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight._

_We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no._

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

The song was done, they just held onto one another for a few moments. John let one of his hands caress her upper back while the other slid down on her side.

" Amy...we better get ready to head back don't want Brandon being out here all night." John said softly.

" Your right." she said now lifting her head off his chest to look up at him.

Her palms slid down his chest still holding them there no one bothering to pull away, the hand that was on her side slid up from her side caressing her shoulder, a strand of hair got in her face from the wind, as John brushed it in back of her ear then let his thumb graze her cheek.

Amy absentmindedly one of her hands touch the side of his face as they searched one an others hazel/blue depths from the moonlight. John leaned forward tilting his head to the side as Amy parted her lips, she could pull away she didn't want nor need to. His lips meet hers as both of their mouths closed on one another. Shutting her eyes, she could feel butterflies in her stomach, the scent of his cologne still fresh on his skin and clothes. John wrapping both arms now around her waist pulling her up so her clothed chest was pressed against his as they deepened their kiss. Amy noticed the thumb of his heart beat was beating just as fast as hers, strange so feel as if the earth had left her feet there she was floating in mid-air with the man who was willing to recognize and discover layers to her. Her hands rested on his shoulders then enclosing themselves around his neck to pull him even more closer if their non space permitted it.

It could of been their banter, it could of been the innocent touches tonight Amy knew that it wasn't wise to get involved in anything at all but, a part of her had fallen for John a part that she tried to suppress once a upon a time.

* * *

**AN: Okay so there you have it chapter 18. I worked pretty hard on this chapter and the next one which should be updated later on today. So will Amy ever find out that John knows about her history? Will John ever admit it to her? They kissed so where do they stand with one another? Is Amy's safe haven about to come crashing down once again? Tons of questions so many to be answered, tell me what you guys think comment or PM. **

**I want to say thank you guys for your current reviews it's helped the story progress so much love ya lots!**

**Song : 'Beneath Your Beautiful' By Labarinth ft. Emeli Sande.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE, but I do own what going to happen in this next scenario *wink wink* enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Amy head laid gently on the pillow, as the sun beams peered through the sheer creme colored curtains. She began to hum the tune that John and her had danced to then losing themselves within a kiss. Her heart began to swell, as she turned on her back letting one hand rest behind her head as she thought about it. It was so sudden, however it was sweet, gentle, yet sensual.

Feeling the heat rising on her cheeks inwardly giggling at herself for thinking like some young school girl. Amy raised her free hand so her fingertips brushed against her lips as if she could still feel John's lips pressed against hers.

_'Don't get too much into it, he's kissed many women before and you probably won't be his last.'_

Why was she getting so over her head? It was just John...

She kept recalling how his arms pressed her close to his body, the breeze mingling as she inhaled old spice cologne. His lips... they were so plush and soft, full and delicious.

''Oh my God," Amy said to herself palm over her face not believing all the thoughts that were popping up in her mind . She needed to get a grip on herself today, she imagined how that might be possible that it was a Saturday so John would be home.

Would things be awkward between them, last night when John offered to tuck Brandon when they got home in they were both silent, barely saying anything to one another only giving each other glances then saying their good nights by walking into their separate rooms.

Was it just a spur of the moment thing for them both? Was John thinking these thoughts?

She needed to talk to somebody about this, who better than Trish?

* * *

" Wait wait wait, let me get this straight he kissed you?" Trish said on the phone shocked.

" Well I kissed him back." Amy mumbled.

" I KNEW IT! I KNEW ALL THAT PENT UP FRUSTRATION WOULD LEAD TO SOMETHING!" Trish's voice was yelling excitedly as Amy took the phone away from her ear, laughing at her friend then when it was safe to keep her ear drum intact she placed the phone back on her ear.

" Are you done?" Amy asked.

" Yes sorry, it's just Ria owes me two hundred bucks." Trish chided.

" You guys were still making those empty bets?" Amy questioned walking down the hall gazing out the glass french door peering in the back to see John and Brandon playing water football.

" It's not empty if something actually happens." Trish taunted.

" Did you guys feel weird?"

" Not really I mean we kind of been doing our thing today, anyways I'm not going to think too much into it."

" That's Bull Amy, if you didn't why would call me about it, usually your not the one to kiss and tell it must've been some smooch."

Amy watched John and Brandon have fun, then turn away from the scene walking away heading towards the stairs then sitting on the step.

" I don't know, I mean I felt something. And it scares the hell out of me." Amy spoke now truthfully.

" I mean I promised I wouldn't think too much into this, but...maybe- never mind." Amy decided against what she wanted to say.

" Amy do you have feelings for John?" Trish asked softly.

" I'm not sure, with everything going on-" Amy shook her head propping her knees up as she rested her elbow on one of the them.

" Please just don't ask me that." She finished quietly.

" Amy-" Before Trish could finish, Amy could here John and Brandon make their way in the house heading towards her way.

" You know will finish this later got to go by." Amy said quickly hanging up the house phone then standing up on the steps as Brandon and John came towards her.

" Hey guys, did you have fun?" Amy asked, then stopped taking in a shirtless John, whose upper torso dripped with water a towel hung over his waist covering his swim trunks. Amy took in every muscle then snapping out of it when he spoke.

" yeah we sure did, missed out on the fun." He winked.

Amy throat got dry" well I'm sure you guys are hungry if you want I wouldn't mind making us all something to eat." She looked from John to Brandon.

" I'm starving.'' Brandon said.

" Well got get cleaned up don't forget to put your swim trunks in the hamper, food should be ready once your done." Amy said.

" Mom?" Brandon questioned.

" Yeah honey?"

" Are you okay your face is turning pink?"

" I'm fine it's just the heat,I guess get a move on it mister." Amy gulped now.

Brandon squinted his eyes, as if he wasn't being fooled then he hurried running past on the steps heading up stairs.

" Are you sure your alright you do look a little flushed?" John walked up towards her so he was standing in front of her on the bottom step seeming concerned.

'' I'm fine." Amy said with a straight face, trying not to fidget under his gaze he lifted his hand to move her hair right in back of her shoulder, acting in habit, she reached up gently smacking his palm away.

John stared at her as if he taken back a little, then let his hand fall to the side.

" Okay then," he breathed out looking down for a brief second then gazing back up at her.

" I was going to wait but, I wanted to know if you wanted to attend an art fundraiser with me tonight?"

" There would be no one to watch Brandon." Amy raised her eyebrow.

" I can call a sitter."

" I have nothing to wear."

" You don't have to dress super fancy though a dress would be nice. We're just going as dates nothing else."

" This was short notice." Amy crossed her arms over her chest interested at what he had to say.

" It was something I was going to ask you yesterday I guess it- slipped my mind." John clicked his tongue on that last part.

" So would you like to be my date tonight? Maybe we can talk about more stuff." John asked.

" I'll go if we can't find a sitter for Brandon I'm not leaving him alone with some maniac."

Unfolding her arms then handing the phone to John while turning on her heels to head upstairs.

* * *

It was silent as John and Amy sat in the passengers seat of his Audi r8. One leg was folded over the other as she looked out the darkened window her fingers entwined together. John cleared his throat a few times, Amy's guess was to make some noise due to all the silence. It took them both some time until Amy was convinced that Brandon would be in good hands with the babysitter John was able to find at last moment. He told her Phil and Eve were good with kids...well Eve was Phil was too its just he'd probably would have Brandon run with scissors, play with matches and make his house combust.

Amy felt more comfortable knowing John's friends were willing to take time out of their schedule to babysit.

" You look beautiful tonight by the way. I hardly recognized you." Amy quirked an eyebrow at that statement. She did put a little emphasis by wearing a elegant but simple half sleeve black lace dress that wasn't too short though it showed just enough leg, which was accentuated by black strapped heels. Her hair was in a curled down in elegant style, she tried putting on a little bit of make up.

" Thank you John, you don't look bad yourself." She admitted seeing him in a black suit with white button down shirt skipping out on a tie he was handsome.

He smiled, the car pulled up halting. John unbuckled his seat belt opening his car door making his way towards her side opening it.

Amy flinched at the harshness from the flashing lights. John got out first fixing his jacket a little then turned to offer his hand. Amy reached for her small clutch that had nothing in it, then took his hand getting out carefully. John lead the way, as people screamed for John's name, for some Art Fundraiser there sure was tons of people.

Amy was frightened by the camera flashes gripping more onto his arm so she wouldn't his footing. Paparazzi took their pictures, reporters clamored over one another to get a word in turning to look him, she knew he must've caught on.

" Breathe just relax, hold onto me okay." He said as the arm she held onto her loosened her grip so he could wrap his arm around her waist as he lead them towards steps of the Art Gala.

" JOHN OVER HERE JOHN!''

" JOHN A FEW WORDS PLEASE!"

" JOHN WHO IS THIS LOVELY WOMAN WITH YOU TONIGHT? JOHN!"

It was a circus out there, she didn't know how John could deal with that. They were like dogs all fighting over to see who could obtain the bone.

The door valet opened the door for them to step in, finally letting the proper amount of oxygen enter her lungs. " Are you okay?" John asked stepping closer to her. Amy nodded her head.

" Sorry about that, I didn't expect so many of them to be out tonight I should've warned you, did you want some water or anything."

" I'm fine John." Amy stared at him placing her hand on his arm to indicate she was going to be okay.

The atmosphere changed from crazy to mellow,as people in couples and groups mingled with one another gazing at sculptures, haphazardly creative items, painted objects, sketch drawings, glass art.

" John," Somebody caught their attention as they turned to see a man walk over smiling then reaching out extending his hand as John extended his they shook. The man was a little older than John, he almost was the same build as John as well as height. His dirty blonde hair was shaved, maintained scruff. He seemed like a nice guy but, Amy could tell he was tough.

" I'm surprised you made it, when I didn't receive your response thought you weren't going to show."

" Well can't pass down a great cause.''

" Cause?" Amy asked.

" Oh well if people by the art work, the money will go to children in need of medial attention and education. Plus helping build homes for families who lost there from tornado's, hurricanes. " John said.

" Excuse me I hate to interrupt but, I don't think we met and what are doing with a guy like him?"The man asked now looking at Amy.

Amy broke into a smile as he, reached out his hand Amy her hand in his as he closed his fingers around shaking hers.

" Paul Levesque." He said smirking.

" Amy Dumas."

" Careful Paul if I didn't know better I'd say your flirting with my date." John cut in.

Paul waved him off, "Please I'm not flirting, I'm just shocked to see an actual woman of substance on your arm than eye candy."

Paul let go of Amy's hand as a beautiful woman with brunette hair and blue eyes walked up placing her hand on Paul's chest. She beamed up at him then turned to see John and Amy.

" Hi John I'm glad you can make it." She said in her feminine raspy voice.

" Stephanie I do have to say you look beautiful tonight." John took her hand kissing it in an gentleman like manner.

" Watch it Cena that's my wife's hand your trying to make out with," Paul joked.

John let go of Stephanie's hand as she swatted Paul's chest lightly. " Stephanie this is my...date Amy, she really loves Art I just had to bring her."

" Really? Well it's a nice to meet you." Stephanie extended her hand as both woman shook, then let go. " Art Fundraiser event is something we do once in a blue moon with all the other ten million things that have on our list. So tell us Amy what is that you do?"

Amy opened her mouth closed it then opened it again, " I'm an elementary Art class teacher, I also DJ, and have a small charity of my own nothing big but it's for animals."

Saying all the things she has to put on hold kind of saddened her some what.

Paul and Stephanie seemed to be impressed, " it's not so often we meet a woman that John brings with him to an event like this who does what you do." Stephanie commented.

" I take that as a compliment." Amy responded.

" Well we got to meet other guest, you guys have fun." Paul said.

" Amy it was a pleasure meeting you hopefully you'll have an wonderful time tonight." Stephanie finished.

" Thank you, I sure will."

The couple departed, as Amy glanced at John, " so what did she mean you don't bring a woman in here like me?"

" Let's go get some wine." John said ignoring her question now escorting Amy who stifled down her laughter.

* * *

Amy thought this even was going to be terrible, to her surprise it was actually great. Here and John stayed side by side every once in a while they would split up to mingle with other people. She spoke with some people who were head of organizations and the actual artist who attended the event. Champagne was poured from the bottles, as music continued to play. Amy decided to give her feet a break by sitting on the nearest seat she could find and gazing at everyone.

A couple of women walked passed her talking amongst themselves, as their eyes looked at her they had smirked.

" I think they said that's the one John brought with him." Amy turned her head in their direction, then shrugged it off focusing her attention else where.

She sure was talk of the night everyone wanting to know who was the mysterious women by John's side?

Not really fan of the attention, Amy tried her best to not let her discomfort get the best of her. A waiter walked passed as Amy stopped for a minute.

" Excuse me? Do you happen to know what time it is?" She questioned

The waiter glanced down at his watch. " eleven o'clock."

" Thanks."

The man nodded then went on his way, they were suppose to be gone ten though Amy didn't mind, they had arrived at the Gala at seven-thirty. Her feet were killing her, her mind focused on Brandon, she knew Eve and Phil were taking great care of him.

She got up from the seat, then walked the lobby trying to find John he was no where in sight. She saw Stephanie walking towards her as she stopped her.

" Have you seen John?"

" No I haven't I thought he was with you? If I find him I'll let him know you were looking for him.''

" Thank you."

Stephanie nodded then walked passed her. Amy was starting to feel hot and thought some air would do her good. She noticed the outside balcony as she walked out the door. As soon as she was outside she bent down leaning on the ledge to keep her balance as she sighed relief as she placed her bare foot on the smooth stone, then did the same to her other foot.

Her feet were appreciating her right now, as she placed her clutch under her arm, while holding her heels in one hand. How those women walked around like for hours power to them.

She was passing a bush that was decorated with lights hearing a woman talking. " Your just saying that, I saw the way you stared at me. Why don't you just come back with me."

Okay so maybe it wasn't the best time to intrude on someones privacy. Maybe if she stayed quiet and walked the other way they wouldn't even notice her.

" I can't do that." I guy said softly.

" Why not it's not like she's your wife!" The women purred.

Wow she really came in on the wrong time.

'' It's complicating." The man sighed

" How? You don't love her and if you did ,you wouldn't be with me. Face it John were both into each other and that's something that will never change."

Amy walked around the corner passed the bush. There was the man of the hour the person she was looking for, swapping spit with some dark haired woman who barely had on anything, could you even call it a dress not a piece of cloth .

She felt her jaw clench as she watched him raise his hand up to lower part of her exposed back tanned back. Her fist balled, she felt something that she couldn't describe Is that why those women were looking at her the way they did because, while he was attending this event with her he was with some one else. So that's how he worked? Butter a woman all up, making her feel things she shouldn't, then drops the bomb by kissing on other women. A part of her wanted to let her presence known while another part, just wanted to walk away. It wasn't the first time she'd seen this before. It was strange they weren't dating, they weren't a couple. How John held her close, showed her off to some of his friends and colleagues. Would even whisper something in her ear to see if she was alright and then even kissed her lightly on the cheek.

_'Keep calm...Just keep calm.'_ She tried to rationalize with her self to control her boiling emotions before she knew it, she lifted her clutch throwing it at both of their heads mostly aiming for John missing in the process. The clutch crashed against a decoration making it topple over making a huge crashing noise.

Their kiss was broken as the duo looked over at the broken decoration and clutch to turn around and see her.

Amy quickly stomped away on her bare feet, as she heard John shout after her. Wrenching the door open marching pass the curious crowd who stared at her, then John who was calling after her , Amy headed out the entry way walking quickly down the steps when she felt a hand grab her arm twisting around.

" Oh you want to run after me now! Don't let me stop your party Cena!" Amy seethed pulling herself out of his grasp.

" Amy Please let me-"

" Don't you dare say explain, what do you possibly want to explain?" Amy quickly turned around heading down the steps then back at him again. " You know your a real class act you that!"

" Amy please lower your voice please we don't want to-"

" I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF I CAUSE A SCENE!"

Maybe Amy was getting over her head about it all ,she felt humiliated thinking John had possibly felt as she did since their kiss.

"I thought ..."Amy paused, " You know what" rubbing her temple dropping in her hand in defeat. " I'm going back to the house have _'fun' _tonight." She turned around walking down the rest of the steps wanting to just get in the limo and drive away.

How could she be so stupid? Of course a like Cena would always be a guy like Cena.

The breeze wasn't doing enough to cool down her mood. Walking towards some people who were waiting outside.

" I hate to bother you guys, can I borrow your phone so I can call a cab?"

An hand grabbed Amy's arm turning her around. " Leave me alone John!" she warned.

John had let go of her arm then grasping her hand in his leading them to the podium were a valet guy stood trying to make himself not so obvious not paying attention to what was happening between them. John handed the guy some money putting out a few twenty dollar bills. Amy tried to pry herself from him grip.

" I think were about done here." John said, then looking at Amy. " And make it quick please."

" _John let go of me_." Amy hissed.

The man began to walk away towards the parking area disappearing from the cars only drive John's Audi up minutes later. Then getting out the drivers side to rushing around to open the passenger door for Amy, who pulled herself from John's grip getting in the car then slamming the door shut herself.

She just wanted this ride to be over with.

* * *

As soon as Amy and John pulled up in the garage Amy got out walking away as she wrenched the door to the house open. Walking towards the stairs.

" Hello John? Amy you guys home?" Phil said as him and Eve walked around the corner towards the stairs

" Amy what happened?" Eve asked.

" Nothing thanks for babysitting." Amy turned around walking quickly up the stairs making her way towards Brandon's room opening the door to check on him. He was fast asleep, she knew it wasn't best to walk in the room so she closed the door gently then making way to hers reaching with her arm to turn on the light as soon as she got in she closed the door hard. Never bothered to put her shoes on in the car she still held them then let them fall on to the floor as she made her way to the end of the bed plopping down placing her head in both hands.

What was wrong with her?

" Amy." Jerking her head up to see John walking in closing the door behind him.

" Get out!" Amy said loudly getting up from the bed, pointing at the door he shut behind.

" Damn it woman let me explain!" John raised his voice, all the calm disappeared back at the Art Gala.

" I don't want to hear it Cena !Save it for someone who gives an actual damn!" Amy marched up to him her chest was puffed out, her hazel eyes boring dangerously in his blue ones.

Without warning, John grabbed the back of Amy's head crashing his lips on hers. Taken aback Amy tried pushing him off of her as her hands grabbed the material of his chest roughly. Amy broke down giving into the kiss as John licked her bottom lip Amy not giving him access thought about the scene she witnessed moments before. He kissed another woman then, had the nerve to try to kiss her.

Amy pushed herself away from him then not realizing what she was doing her hand quickly connected harshly with his face. The sound of her hand connecting with his skin echoed throughout the room. How dare he try to smooth things over by making advances on her. Her chest rose and fell as she stared at him eyes closed a hand running up to touch his cheek.

After realizing what she did, Amy knew she took it too far by laying her hands on him.

John turned his face towards her direction, letting his head drop from his face opening up his eyes slowly, his usual soft blue eyes were darker, his jaw bone clenched and unclenched.

" John I'm sorry-" Before she could finish, John closed the space between them again, claiming her lips as his own. Amy whimpered at the force and weakness of her knees as she wrapped her arms around John's neck for support. He bit the bottom of her lip making her gasp opening her mouth he then gently sucked on it making a tingle run down her spine. John then let his tongue delve in her mouth, tangling slowly with hers as they tasted each other exploring one another.

Amy unwrapped her arms to let her fingers caress his scalp as his hands slid down her behind squeezing her ass in his large hands. He made a motion with is hands let go sliding down hem of her dress gripping the material pulling it up then stopped mid thigh wrapping his arms around her waist. Amy broke the kiss as they both breathed hard, she began pulling at his suit jacket to get it off his shoulders John let go of her waist to help her pull it off his shoulders and arms letting it fall to the floor. Amy then grabbed the white collar pulling it in opposite directions as his buttons came loose falling on the floor to meet his jacket ripping his shirt open then placing her hands on exposed pecs, letting them roam slowly down his abs taking in every muscle. John inhaled lightly seeming to relish at her touch. He began to move forward as Amy moved backwards towards the bed she could feel her calves touch the end of the comforter, as John gripped her hair in hands holding it up and away from her neck as he bent down to place kisses along the slope of her neck.

Amy closing her eyes leaning her head back to let John taste every part of her neck that he could touch. She felt his teeth gently graze her the supple skin, then sucking it on it lightly. He had let go of her hair as it fell down her back, only to bring both his hands up and gently squeeze her clothed breast. Arching her back she liked the sensation feeling the light pressure and material rubbing against nipples that were becoming hard from his touch. His hands then rose up to grip the neck line of her dress in swift motion Amy could hear a ripping noise.

Looking down, she watched as John's knuckles were balled pulling at the black lace making it fall off her shoulders down to her falling down to her hips. John had let go to view his handy work, Amy wasn't even fully naked but, she felt as if she was as John dark blue eyes took in her black bra that covered her breast, acknowledging the curve of her sides. He let a thumb slide down the middle of her chest, down to stomach stopping at her belly button. As his other hand went back to squeezing one cheek of her half covered behind then moving it around and down the inside of her thigh spreading her leg open a little so his fingers wouldn't exactly touch the spot she wanted him to just enough to move them teasingly on the skin of her leg.

They were both a mess they knew it, as Amy wrapped a hand around back of John's neck. She could stop him by pulling away still making him leave the room. Her body shook slightly with excitement taken over by arousal that continued to build during their erotic displays of affection. What her body wanted wasn't matching what her brain was telling her to do.

" Amy..." John gulped now looking her dead in the eye . " Please let me be with you tonight."

* * *

**AN: Cliff hanger MWHAHAHAHA I know I'm evil:-)! Hmmm will John and Amy go through with this little fiasco who knows stay tuned next chap!Well we all see what pent up frustration could do to people.  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

John shut the large door behind him as his feet shuffled against the soft carpeting of the master bedroom. Tossing his jacket on the chair that was leaning up against the wall, then reaching up to undo the cuffs that held his sleeves together then tossed the small solid object on top of his jacket. He made his way to his bathroom which was illuminated with light the minute he walked in due to room sensing his body temperature. Shrugging off the missing button down shirt off his shoulders towards the wooden flooring. Like a bolt of lightening he twisted around balling his fist raising it in the air only have his knuckles connect harshly with the wall. A pain shot in his hand as he cried out at the contact removing his hand to see some of his flesh was scrapped the wall had a obtained a crack.

Blowing out a breath shaking his hand bringing the semi-wounded flesh to his lips to kiss the pain away.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Letting his hand fall thinking about everything that had occurred earlier. A part of him didn't understand why Amy would want to shun away any of his advances, while another part of him knew exactly why and actually appreciated that she did.

He could still feel the warmth of her lips as the ghosting touch still left them tingling anticipating for more of her.

He messed up...That's all it came down to. One minute he was showing off Amy to his close colleagues, then as if he could smell her intoxicating perfume miles away with a quick side glance he saw her...his ex Nikki.

Her hips swayed, that dress was showcasing her curves, her brown eyes twinkled, she was dangerous...mischievous...she was sexy. There was something about her that always made him coming back to her, as if she put him under some spell. She was talking to some friends walking passed him and his company as soon as there eyes connected he knew he was done for, as a slow coy smile formed on her pink lips.

"Shit." John whispered thinking about it all.

To be honest he wasn't expecting to seeing her ever again because, the breakup between them both wasn't the best. It was messy actually.

He remembered why he broke up with her in the first place, she was trouble. Him being stubborn as he was didn't mind a little adventure in his life. The voice of his mother, his friends, his dad, even brothers played on his conscious saying this woman was bad news from the get go. So why the fuck did he ignore the voice yelling in his mind as he stepped away from Amy, only to find Nikki sneak outside to _'talk'_?

He just was curious wanted to catch up and talk a little, though there breakup was messy they still had history. Then the 'hellos' & 'what have you been up tos'? Turned in completely different route then he expected.

When Nikki kissed him, he retaliated and kissed her back, it was familiar yet something was missing. Amy...Nikki wasn't Amy.

John wondered will he ever learn from his mistakes? Any type of budding relationship with feisty redhead that entered his life was slim to none now.

He was an ass. He wasn't highly upset about Amy turning him down it was more feeling upset with himself to patch things up by trying to get her into bed.

Now walking up to bathroom sink turning the knobs so water ran out the faucet, raising his wounded hand to place in the warm liquid. Exhaling a small breath of relief as the warmth felt good on his skin. Glancing up to see blue eyes staring up back at him, was he ever going to learn?

* * *

Amy brought the coffee mug up to her lips, taking a sip of coffee. Resting on her elbows on the kitchen counter enjoying this moment to herself while looking outside the window. Her encounter with John had recollected in her thoughts, she didn't understand how one man can inflict so many confused emotions within her she didn't like it.

Taking another sip of her coffee, shaking her head absentmindedly from side to side slowly. He was so strange sometimes well to her at least. Sometimes she wanted to know what was going on in that buzzed cut head of his?

Biting the inside of her cheek softly as she recalled seeing his hands placed on that woman's waist how he looked lost within that kiss...she would deny she felt rage, foolish even, to think he may have been growing or wanting to grow closer to her while kissing someone else. Here she was actually thinking that John possibly could be feeling something for her all because of that one stupid little kiss that they had shared with one another. This is one of the reason's she hated opening herself up to men, it was always too good to be true.

Footsteps echoed on the kitchen floor, she thought Brandon had woken up maybe he wouldn't mind helping her make some pancakes? Turning around she saw John walking in instead, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt he caught her eye for a brief second then looked away heading to cabinet to pull out a coffee mug. She turned back around to gaze out the window again taking another sip of her coffee, as she heard a loud clank hit the counter. Whipping her head around she saw John kneeling one of his knees, as if catching himself from falling completely on the floor. Amy's eye brows furrowed together.

_'He better not be playing any tricks.'_ Amy a small voice said in the back of her mind.

Then pushing that voice back, Amy placed her mug down walking quickly to John, as he looked almost out of breath.

" John?" She asked concerned.

He glanced up at her, " Amy get he-" before he could finish he toppled over to the ground.

" John!" Amy raced down to her knees now, " John!" placing a shaking hand on his back , as the material clung to his skin he was sweating profusely.

Getting up from John running splayed form, she got up quickly reaching for the phone near the wall, then dialing 911. Then walking quickly towards John getting on her knees again feeling scared out of her mind.

_''9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

" Yes, I need help my..friend he needs help."

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me a while to update, I was enjoying my first taste of summer plus went to Comic Con in my home town!Oh and plus was acting funny so I couldn't PM, comment, or review everybodies stories I've been reading:(.  
**

**No one was expecting that one. I would like to say thank you all for your reviews, PM's & comments in general some of your comments or questions had inspired me to help me write the next chapters so thank you all for that. I left settle hints here and there during the earlier chapters about John which you'll all read about in the next chapter. **

**I do not have anything against John & Nikki dating in real life. I just thought making her an ex in this would kind of fit nicely in the story. *Bats eyelashes trying to look innocent***


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Amy sat nervously in the emergency waiting room in the hospital. She watched as other families were spread out throughout the room, nurses walked around. The t.v. was on as she tried her best to ignore the distraction though she probably would need one because, she hated hospitals.

" Mom?"

Amy glanced over at Brandon who looked worried.

" When are are we going to be able to see John?" He asked.

" When we're given the okay to." Amy replied.

When the ambulance had come earlier to get John from the house, Brandon came down stairs to see him being hauled off to the truck. Amy remembered the look of fear on Brandon's face when he asked what was going on and where were the paramedics taking John who luckly was still breathing. Amy had to calm him down as they slipped on their shoes and jackets Amy decided to run to John's room grabbing his cell phone then later on followed the Ambulance truck while Amy drove one of John's cars.

" Amy!" Amy snapped her head up to see Phil and Eve walking in.

" What happened?" Phil asked.

" I don't know-" Amy shook her head, '' one minute he was walking in the kitchen the next he was kneeling down then fell." Amy said bringing a hand up to her forehead rubbing it.

Phil looked from her, then walked up towards the front desk as Eve walked up to her. " I think you should sit down." Eve said Amy agreeing knowing that would be the best thing to do.

Both women sat down then looked towards the desk as the double doors opened Phil nodding his head then walking in.

" How he gets to go in?" Brandon asked.

Eve didn't answer him, " Once you called Phil he got in contact with Parents and Brothers some of them will be catching the first flight to Florida." Eve looked at her.

Amy got up from her seat pacing a little. She remembered she had called Trish and Jeff letting them know what happened. Both of her friends were shocked wondering if they should go up the hospital, Amy thought it wasn't it wouldn't be too good right now but would keep them posted.

The double doors opened as Phil walked out, " He's awake and fine." He said. " He was on the phone with Paul cracking jokes though he can't get too excited right now."

A blew out a sigh of relief.

" He said he wanted to see you two." Phil gestured towards Amy and Brandon.

Brandon got up quickly from his chair. " I want to see him." He said looking more relaxed and happy to hear news that John was okay.

" You two go on ahead, me and Eve will wait room 106."

Amy and Brandon headed through the double doors as they walked through hall the phone rang it seemed more relaxed in that area as they headed towards the glass door of room 106. Amy knocked on the glass peeking over the curtain seeing John laying in the bed, watching t.v.

" Hey buddy." John responded at his guest now.

Brandon left Amy's side to walk quickly towards Brandon's bed, standing at the side of it.

" I was so scared John, I thought something was going to happen to you." he said.

" Nothing going to happen to me." John raised his hand that had his iv attached to it, ruffling Brandon's brown hair.

Amy crossed her arms in front of her chest she couldn't help but feel tears sting her eyes grateful to see him breathing regardless what happened between them less than twenty four hours ago.

John glanced from Brandon to Amy.

" Are those tears Red?"

Amy quickly swiped the tears that may have fallen away then went back to crossing her arms, then looking down at her feet. " Brandon I need to talk to John for a couple of minutes alone."

" But Mom!" Brandon glanced over at Amy whining.

" I just need you to go wait with Phil and Eve when I'm done you can talk to him as long as you want until the doctors kick you at."

Brandon from Amy to John.

" Give me and your mom a few minutes alone please." John said.

" Okay." Brandon turned on his heel to walk towards the sliding glass door then walking out.

Amy made sure she closed the door so no one could hear them.

" Amy look about last night-"

Amy cut him off, " save it John I don't care about last night, what I care about is happened earlier today." She walked towards the chair grabbing it to sit it near his bed taking a seat then leaning up to rest her elbows on the bed clasping her hands together.

" I blacked out."

" I noticed that, I'm talking about..did anything happen earlier did you feel strange at all this morning?"

" Yeah, but that's because I forgot to take my medication...actually I kind of been neglecting to take my medication for a while now."

It was silent for a moment, Amy seemed confused now. " Meds? what medication?" Amy asked.

" I didn't want to have to tell you this but I'm dying Amy."

The words had to register in her mind as it echoed. " Dying?" Amy repeated the word.

" I-um," John's jaw bone clenched then unclenched, '' I have a rare heart condition I found out about a year ago, finding myself in this predicament before only I was on a Jet not barely breathing. The funny thing is I'm only given two more years to live if I can't find a transplant. Soon two years turned into a full year, I got six more under doctors orders I have to take numerous medications like some lab rat for the time being."

" Why didn't you tell me?" Amy voice was barely audible as she stared at him.

A weak chuckle vibrated from John's chest, " please and have you and everybody else feel sorry for me?" John shook his head, " I'm better without all the pity party, I'm better without the meds too. I can't go on thinking about this all the time, wondering if my heart is still going to beat the next day I'm so tired Amy, mentally I have to keep telling myself to keep going on, though days I just want to quit. " John said straight faced now, to Amy's surprise a few tears fell down his cheeks.

" The only person who knew about this was Phil, not Eve, not my other friends, my colleagues, shit even my own family doesn't know about this."

" Why wouldn't you tell anybody else this?"

" Because I'm afraid! I'm afraid of what people will say, I'm afraid for the people I might leave behind, I'm afraid of dying!" John's voice was raised somewhat.

It was silent in the room.

" I'm sorry." John rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

" Don't apologize John, you have nothing to apologize about." Amy stood up from her chair pulling his hand away from his face. She noticed his hand was bandaged but grasped it within hers.

" John look at me."

His blue eyes meet her hazel ones. " Your going to be fine, '' Amy reached up with her other hand to caress his face.

" I can't be fine if I won't be able to look after you and Brandon."

It was those blue puppy dog eyes that was starting to break her own heart in pieces. Tilting his head down she placed a chaste kiss on his fore head then pulled back to look in his eyes again.

" Your going to get that transplant." She assured him.

So this was a John Cena that hid himself from her, not just her but from the world. It must have been terrible for John to live with such a threatening secret not have anyone know about except one person and now her. She wondered how Phil could do it, keeping his secret not telling a soul not even his wife? Well if she didn't know already. Amy could tell by the looks and Eve's tone that she probably knew already.

A voice from the background caught her ear_." Now on too couples news, we don't what to say to about this but we John Cena was spotted at with a beautiful mysterious redhead at Levesque-McMahon charity event at the Prism Art Gala last night." _

Amy snapped her head to look at the t.v screen she saw a picture of John and her being photographed from the paparazzi John's arm was around Amy's waist as they were heading in the building.

_" Some sources say the two seemed close and enjoyed their time together, soon it seemed everything went south when the woman and John were outside later on that night, from what it looks like they possibly had an misunderstanding or argument. The woman seemed furious and John tried to calm her down or take their business elsewhere by not causing scene." The entertainment news anchor spoke. _

_" So you can relax ladies, this eligible bachelor may still be on the market." The screen went black as Amy turned around to glance over her shoulder at John who had turned off the t.v. with the remote linked to the bed. _

They both looked at each other. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

* * *

**AN: So there you go! Crazy huh? **


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Six months...

A lot could take place within six more moths, that mattered was that he was alive. Amy had opened her eyes noticing that her whole body had turned sideways on the chair. Craning her neck to the side to to get rid of the crick that had developed. She noticed the t.v. was still on in the hospital room John had occupied, she turned her attention to see John was fast asleep the remote hung loosely in his grip. She then looked from him noticing Brandon who was fast asleep on the lounge chairs, with his feet propped up while his back was turned towards her.

John decided to take a few moments with Brandon alone earlier to tell him what was going on. Just as she knew Brandon's reaction he was saddened.

_''Everything I care for is leaving me...'' _ Brandon's voice echoed in her mind.

Amy got up from her seat pulling down her shirt that had ridden up only to lean over John's bed retrieve the remote pressing down power button to turn the television screen off.

She applauded John for his honesty, something she usually couldn't bring herself to do when came to telling the truth to Brandon. Sometimes she hated how overprotective she kept him.

Running a free hand through her scalp to push back the loose strands that fell on her face. A part of her was torn upon finding out about John's condition. Never throughout her whole time staying with John did she ever think those words would come from his mouth.

_" I'm dying..." _

Another part of her was saddened about the part that Brandon had grew close to John.

It was just too much, all at once. Amy walked over to were Brandon laid, bending down to kiss him on the cheek. She thought it would be good to take him back to John's house, but he look so content. Amy then stood tall, then turned her attention to John who seemed content as well.

She never realized how long his lashes were though not the darkest due to them being exposed and bleached from the sun light, his mouth was slightly opened as he snored ever so lightly. Inching her way towards him so leaned down letting her fingers gently caress his brow. She felt silly to be invading his space like this, although she really didn't care at the moment.

Within those six months, he had time. Time to still find a transplant, time to still breathe, time to still live.

He was a fighter, there was no denying that now.

She saw it when he had the look of pure determination written on his countenance, she could hear the fire in his voice he promised he wouldn't leave Brandon behind..._he wouldn't leave them_!

She leaned down to press her lips to his forehead this would be her second time doing so.

" That's something that I wouldn't mind getting use to."

The husky voice caused her to pull back some what alarmed as she blinked seeing a soft grin plastered on John's lips his eyes lids shut.

Amy could feel the heat of her cheeks warm up knowing that she had been caught, and partly startled.

John eyes fluttered open, as Amy glanced at the floor wanting to look away from soft blues that peered up towards her.

" I um-I- I just." Amy couldn't find the words to form.

" You don't have to explain Red. It felt nice though." John breathed.

Amy glanced up at him as she saw him close his eyes again for a few seconds then re-open them.

" You look tired." John said sitting himself up, he glanced up at the clock seeing that it was three o'clock a.m.

" I feel tired." Amy replied truthfully, walking around the bed to sit in her chair leaning back letting her head fall to the side to stare up at him placing the remote in her lap.

John twisted onto his side to face Amy, laying his head down on the propped pillow.

" Did you want to lay up here with me?" John teased keeping his voice low.

Amy rolled her eyes and sniggered. " I may be tired but, I can suffice."

" Are you sure, I mean I got plenty of room up here." John motioned seeing the bed wasn't too big.

" You just want some one to spoon, I'm not going to be the one so why don't you spoon your pillow?'' Amy whispered.

''Here I thought you might want to get spooned, but if you want a knot in your neck instead be my guess."

" Trust me I'll choose the knot any day." Amy responded.

" Damn... That hurt." John said placing a hand on his chest.

" It's good to see your '_charm'_ is intact." Amy closed her eyes now as both of them was silent.

She was starting to drift back to sleep when John's voice had cut the silence.

'' Amy are you sure you don't want to leave Florida? I mean I can get you and Brandon out on the first flight somewhere safe."

Amy tried to forget thinking about what they had a slight dispute over, John suggesting that he take Brandon and her out of the state, since his business was flashed upon the television on one of those ill fitted entertainment news shows. John knew that propaganda had a way of spreading like wild fire, everyone would want to know your crazy like an dangerous ex, was sure to be hot the trail now.

" I can take you to both to my home town and-" Before John could finish Amy interrupted him.

" And then what John? Pray and hope he doesn't follow us there?" Amy sat up.

" The truth is I'm tired of running, I felt like I've been doing so my whole life. I don't want to anymore, and you sir can't try to put stress on your body right at this moment. "

" Amy stop being stubborn for one second, I'm trying to protec-"

" I know, I'm thankful for that, in turn I can't protect my family if I'm on the run. I can't protect myself if I-if I don't fight back."

John sat up on his side his brows were furrowed. " Do you know what your saying?"

Amy bit her lip nodding her head. " Yes, and I'm willing and ready to put up a fight if I have to. I can't and won't run especially not with you like this."

John planted his face in his pillow then looked up at her shaking his head. She was stubborn she knew it, but he was also stubborn as well. They both were silent and contemplating going against each others wishes. John had done enough already in return she could try to be there for him during his tough time.

" Face it Cena your just going to have to suck it up and deal with it." She pursed her lips daring him to say anything against what she wanted.

" Your insane.." John said pointedly, " your insane, stubborn, sometimes infuriating, but...you've got balls unlike most men I talk to."

Amy shrugged as John shook his head from side to side. " I swear I will not live with myself if anything happened to you and Brandon . I mean it Amy." John looked serious now.

The corner of her mouth raised slightly at what he had just said knowing that she had won her argument also catching her self smiling at his statement it warmed part of her heart knowing that admiring his honesty and devotion another quality she noticed about him.

" I know you won't Cena."

John laid his head down back onto the pillow, this time it looked like his whole body was relaxed looking like he was ready to fall asleep.

Amy wasn't going to deprive him of rest so she just kept quiet and watched him doze off until sleep finally took him. She tried to get more settled in her chair ready to doze off herself, when she closed her eyes.

" Amy..." she heard John's voice said.

Opening up one eye to peek at him thinking that he had fallen asleep. She noticed he was asleep since his chest rose and fell evenly.

Was John dreaming about her?

It made her wonder if he was what was he dreaming about? She tried to push any odd thoughts out of her brain and nestle back to sleep. She turned herself around in her chair to sleep on the side knowing that she would be regretting in the next four more hours. She caught herself dozing on and off sometimes waking up from John's incoherent mumbles which she didn't think he would be such a rambler in his sleep.

Soon her body relaxed as her mind started drifting away, when she heard John's mumbling again it was so clear, loud enough for her to understand.

" _Lita..."_

Amy's eyes snapped open, in that second she too thought her heart would suddenly stop.

* * *

**AN: Okay so it's getting good, though the chapter was short. I had to rewrite this flippin' chapter three times until I was suddenly pleased with the results. I do want to thank, mytimeisnow,therealchamps,Guest,PurpleRain012,alliewalsh17,KiKI-Rosa,freaak tonight, and AnimeJunkieGrrl! Thankyou all for your new and slightly previous reviews thank you all so so much! **

**If your looking for new stories:**

**AnimeJunkieGrrl- " You Can't See The Real Me" **

**PurpleRain012-" Anything Could Happen" & " Are We Okay?" **

**ReignsGirl- " Who is He?" **

**KiKi-Rosa- " From Rags to Riches." For you twilight folks**

**revivingophelia-" To Ride Out The Storm" & " Not Sure What I Stand For?"**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_"Lita..."_

A name that struck fear in her just as Randy's had deep down. Amy thought that name had died long ago never to be heard of again. She could have heard things differently she was so sleepy she usually couldn't comprehend things clearly when she was. John could have mumbled numerous things, while her mind was running away with her.

He could have said, " little," he probably mumbled something like, " light."

Who was she fooling, none of those didn't even come close. He had said it,_"Lita..."_

Standing in front of the door raising her knuckles to connect with the wooden door of John's bedroom. Then reaching for the door knob twisting to peek inside. Her hazel eyes skimmed the room until she saw the man resting on his bed. Making out the outlines of the heart monitor under his t-shirt. His head was tilted back against the pillows one leg was done as the other was bent, one of his arms was laying on his face shielding his eyes from her view. Stepping in quietly carrying a cup of water, heading towards his side table.

It was Amy's second time ever being in his room, to be honest she couldn't believe it was a room. It looked more like a master hotel suite modern, comfortable, yet a bit extravagant with a large french door grand view window and balcony that over looked the land of his back yard. Though John was a tall and pretty large man, he looked almost tiny in his four poster king sized bed. It almost made her wonder what his closet and bathroom looked like.

Glancing over at John watching as his chest rose and fell gently. She didn't understand why he ignored the doctors orders to come home earlier than expected? She agreed to watch over him make sure he wasn't too stubborn to accept her help and follow the doctors orders,so far he was doing okay.

Amy picked up to move a huge file that laid on his bedside table, setting the glass down on top of it while she was getting ready to put the file back down only to have it slip from her grip while loose pieces papers fell down pooling at her feet.

Cursing under her breath, Amy bent down retrieve all the fallen papers trying to organize them the best of her ability flipping them over, then paused.

Her eyes skimmed through some of the pages, then looked to see her name. Not her birth name, but " Lita."

Apart of her was willing herself to put the items away not give it a second thought, only to find her curiosity winning.

She flipped through to see her files, the felonies she committed, her connections, her mugshot.

Half of her mind was dumbfounded by the realization that John had kept this information he knew about her hidden. She was angry however she was scared.

From a distance she heard the doorbell ring only to snap her out of her unsure thoughts. She hurried placing the papers haphazardly in the folder but, taking the files of her folding it up then quickly walking out the bedroom shutting the door. Amy didn't realize that John sat up on his elbows watching her walk out. She didn't realize that he was pretending to be a sleep the whole time.

* * *

Hurrying down the steps she watched as Brandon walked by the door, to answer it then look back at her. Amy came near him pulling Brandon away on the side as she glanced outside the door herself. She saw two maturer looking man and woman.

Blinking a few times and realizing who she was looking at, her mouth dropped some what then closed it. She remembered John said he wasn't expecting his parents for the next four hours.

" You must be John and Carol, please come in." Amy opened the door wider stepping in the side to let them walk in the house pulling along their suitcases.

Shutting the door in back of them Amy looked down at the folded papers then decided to ignore it.

" John never said he would have a friend staying with him." John's mother spoke.

" Oh um, well yeah me and My son here," Amy placed a hand on Brandon's shoulder,

" were welcomed to stay at John's house. Long story." Amy smiled trying to find the best way to run with the situation.

" Long story hmmm, I'm willing to here it after all. I did get word that you were the one who made sure John got to the hospital." His dad said now.

" I never caught your name, and you are?" John's mom asked.

" Oh silly of me I'm Amy, it's wonderful to meet you both finally, John's talked so much about you two." Amy extended her arm for them to shake her hand. John Sr. was the first to shake hers, then when it Amy's turn to shake Carol's if she didn't know better she could see the woman's face turn up with disgust when glancing at her ink covered half sleeve arm. Then took her hand to finally shake.

Amy looked down at Brandon, " don't be shy say hello." Amy smiled as Brandon extended his arm to shake John's parents hands.

" I'm Brandon nice to meet you." Brandon spoke Amy wrapped an arm around Brandon's shoulder.

" It's nice to meet you Brandon and you too Amy just so there's no confusion you don't have to call me John Sr. In fact Johnny Fabulous, or Fabo."

" Fabo?" Brandon said now, a small laugh escaping his lips.

" Yeah your both welcomed to call me that, only relatives and close friends are allowed to call me that, I'll let it slide on you two."

" Okay we'll take that into consideration. Oh would need me to take bags up to your rooms?"

" No I got mine thank you." Carol said.

Why did Amy get the feeling that her John's mom wasn't warming up to her?

" Thank you but I have mine too."

" Well I'm sure you both had long flight, I was actually getting ready to whip up some lunch."

Their attention turned from hers as they heard foot steps making their way down the stairs, Amy turned to see John walking down looking at his parents.

" Mom, Fabo you guys made it."

Amy quickly hid the paper in hand by moving towards her back. John walked up to both his parents as he embraced his Father with tight hug and pat on the back. He then let go to bend down and hug his mom tightly , as she kissed his temple embracing him.

It was a heart warming no doubt about it.

Amy could see that John did favor his dad in some ways, his dad still had a head full of dark brown hair it always made her wonder what John would like if he grew his hair out. His glasses covered his blue eyes, though Fabo was a probably a foot shorter than John it was looking at the older version of him. It was odd but Amy could tell that Fabo was a charmer, something that John inherited from him as well.

John pulled back from his mom, who had moved her glasses up to dab at the tears that fell from her eyes.

" Don't cry mom I'm fine." John said using his thumb to wipe away her tears, Carol nodded then broke into a smile.

One thing that John inherited from his mom was definitely the dimples.

He placed a hand on her shoulder then bent down to get grip the handle of her suitcase. Amy and John's parents both looked alarmed he assured everyone he was fine. He then turned around began taking the suit case up stairs, while Fabo and Carol followed.

She knew eventually that John would need time alone to talk to his family. Amy was taken out of her thoughts when Brandon's voice made it's way through her ears.

" Mom what's that?" Amy looked down at him then remembered she had those files still in her hand bringing it from her back.

" Oh uh this is actually some paper work from John's doctors. " she lied.

" Why were you hiding them?"

" It's something his Doctors gave to me, I'm trying to keep it confidential since his parents are here and he has to tell them."

" Can I see?" Brandon asked.

A weak smile formed on mouth as she reached up with one hand to caress his cheek. " Later not now."

Brandon nodded his head in understanding, Amy quickly changed the situation. " Hey babe you hungry let's go get something to eat."

* * *

Brandon sat at the island eating fish tacos that Amy decided to make and flipping over an number seven UNO card that Amy decided to to play with Brandon so they could ignore the yelling. She made sure to make a few for John and his parents. They were upstairs for quite some time but, with certain shouts that could be heard all the way from the kitchen Amy knew that he had told them.

The radio played in the back ground as Amy flipped her next card then took a bite of her taco. Brandon put his next card on top of hers, then glanced for her next card.

John came walking in the kitchen then leaning his hands on the counter.

" Are you good?" Amy asked looking at him curiously.

" Yeah I'm fine." John said walking towards the island to rest on his elbows glance at their stack of cards.

'' I told them, of course my mom breaking down my Father-don't get me started on him." John shook his head, " I can see my mom right now using my phone to make a collect call getting ready to tell my brothers, relatives, friends all in West Newbury."

" They do have a right to know John, especially you keep hiding things from people." giving him a look.

" What was that?"

" What was what?"

" Don't play smart Amy I saw that, that look." He pointed out.

" What look I was just saying-" Before she could finish John put his hands up not wanting to hear it.

" I'm starving those tacos on your plates look nice, John reached over for hers but, Amy slapped his hands away."

" Hey now their still some on the skillet save some for your parents I know how you like to eat."

John chuckled, he pushed himself away from the Island to walk over to the stove. Amy didn't realize that John had glanced over at the fat bundle roll of papers stuck in her back pocket of her jeans.

" So how you like 'em?" John said, making Amy turn around to glance over shoulder.

" Your parents?"

" yeah."

" Well your dad seems pretty cool, I can see where you get a tad bit of your charm from, I don't want you getting a bigger than you already have. Your mom..she's sweet." Amy bit her lip.

" Hmmm." That's all John said raising his brows pursing his lips.

" I thought they were nice." Brandon said taking another bite of his taco while speaking with a full mouth.

" Babe no talking with your mouth full." Amy said. Brandon chewed his food then swallowed. " Sorry mom, I thought they nice so far." Brandon shrugged.

" Well they'll be here for about a week, I can't make any guarantees that my mom will try to stay longer if she could. I want them staying here knowing that I am okay at least. Who knows us guys can hang out, while you girls go shopping or go to the spa?"

Amy stared at him incredulous, Amy knew the look she had given him indicated her mom didn't really like her.

" You know shopping isn't really my thing most of the time, and spa's I get fidgety I can't sit in one place for too long." Amy stated.

" That's true." John acknowledged walking over to the island setting down his plate then taking a bite off his taco, relishing in the taste of the food. " Ohh this is good you put your foot in this one." He said taking another bite.

Just then they heard foot steps walk in the the kitchen Amy, John and Brandon all looked over to see John's parents they looked more calmer compared to the yells she heard earlier.

" I'm sorry." John's mom spoke softly as tears glistened from her eyes. " I just can't lose my baby boy."

When John's mom had said that, Amy glanced over at Brandon who looked back at her.

" Mom," John stepped away from the island, " It was not in my intention to hurt you, both of you. Hell anyone in this room." He peered around over to Amy and Brandon.

" If I take care of this now, I'll make it. That's my motto I never give up, I promise that to you and dad ,everyone. now I know your both hungry Amy here made one hell of fish taco I think you two will enjoy."

Amy watched as Carol stared at her now, it was like a silent communication between both women that was only shared amongst them. Though Amy still knew John's mother may not have warmed up to her only time will tell, it was a silent plea as if she was saying please take of him when I'm gone.

Looking away Amy couldn't finish meeting Carol's gaze. Though it was the most gentle gaze got from her since meeting her, Amy got up from the Island to rinse her hands off, then grab two plates front he cabinetry then spatula she could put her worries a side for now .

" How many would you guys like."

* * *

**AN: So their guys go sorry I took so long to update, I've been very busy. Let me know what you guys think more stuff will take place, for sure thanks for reading love yah!**

**Orchidxxxx**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Enjoy the story below!**

**AN: This chapter may contain some sexual situations!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

John's parents stayed with them for three days to be honest it was welcome change, they actually seemed to put John in the highest of spirits again, with him and his dad's Jokes lightening everyone's mood. Fabo even got John and Brandon to go fishing since Brandon's never been, he even brought home his first fish home to cook. Carol though both women still weren't in the best of places with each other, Carol offered to help Brandon with his studies sometimes. She even told stories to Brandon about John and his brothers growing up, causing havoc and mischief.

Sometimes the best thing about parents they always knew what embarrassing stories to tell as well.

Everything seemed to running smoothly, there still was that nagging voice that wanted Amy to confront John about the records and files she had found. She decided to place the papers in her personal journal Adele told her to keep with her and she knew Brandon and John would not ever lurk through her personal things.

Her past was her past, some how it always had a way of catching up with her. She remembered looking at the felonies she committed before meeting Randy and during. It was something she was glad that she was able to leave behind, but, it shocked her to realize how she lost she was through it all.

So why was she sitting at the pool on a beautiful Wednesday glancing her old felony records since it was not her life any more. She promised herself that she wouldn't ever think about that life once she gave birth to Brandon, there was a part of her that did, always trying her best to out live her set back and mistakes. She knew she wasn't perfect however in her child's eyes she wanted to be.

" It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Carol's voice made Amy jump. A small smile formed on Amy's lips as she hurriedly folded her papers and stuffing them in her journal.

She turned around to see the older woman sitting on the lounge chair next to her, wearing black sunglasses and placing two margaritas on the table, " decided to make you one since it's kind of hot out here."

" Thanks." Amy said reaching over for a glass to take a she propped her legs up on the chair resting her journal on her decided to prop her legs up as well.

" I didn't mean to intrude, just thought it would be nice to sit outside and soak up the sun too." Carol reached over for her margarita taking a sip then placing it back on the table.

" So tell me what do you do Amy, for a living that is?"

" Oh um, I'm an elementary school Art teacher, and DJ for a Radio station."

If Amy would have known better she could tell Carol was glancing at her tattoos again, sure everyone did when she told them she was an art teacher for an elementary.

" Yeah I get that a lot, but I cover them professional wise."

" Really? how many would you say you have?" Carol asked

" Well over ten that's for sure, they each represent a story of my life."

" It's look like it hurt a lot." Carol winced.

" Um, they did but, I kind of got use to them having needles trace over my skin." Then she noticed the look on Carol's face so she stopped talking.

" So you also a writer?" Carol nodded to the journal that laid on her stomach.

" Oh not really, just had so much stuff going on when somethings on my mind I think it's best I write it down." Amy said now moving the Journal from her stomach to the side of her so it was out of Carols view.

" Hmmm you kind of seem like the mysterious type." Carol said.

" Really? I always thought I was the one who wore her heart on her sleeve?" Amy joked lightly, which caused a smile to form on Carol's face.

" You know I have to say you must be, a good one. I mean I'm always hearing stories about my son being with random women. Me as a mother I worry, sometimes I compare him to his brothers and ask how come he's not dating some body or engaged now or married ?I know it drives him nuts one hundred percent of the time. He likes you."

Amy began to chuckle at that last statement while Carol raised a brow. " Did I say something funny?" Amy nodded her head calming down the noise that was coming from her mouth.

" Carol that's nice to assume but, John and I are...friends."

" Huh." That's all Carol said pursing her lips, Amy could tell behind her shades that Carol was watching her very intently.

" I mean he's letting me and my son stay here until I get back on my feet I won't get too much into that. Don't get me wrong John's handsome, he's funny, he's sweet, he's honest, but there something about him and me that just will not mix. Just like a margarita put in the wrong liquor or ingredient and it's terrible." Amy bit her lip looking at the pool now.

" You know that is pretty much the same thing I use to say about John's father."

Amy glanced at her from the corner of her eye now. " Trust me Fabo thought he was the hottest thing since slice bread as you guys would put in terms now and days. I thought he was annoying and Lord knows if you were to put us in a room together and I thought I was ready to bury him alive." Carol took off her sunglasses to put them on top of her head as she giggled.

" But...there was this side of him that was caring, hilarious, charming, the sides of him I tried so hard to ignore while he was trying to claim he didn't like me, I did notice he wasn't chasing after other women he was trying to pursue me. Soon I found myself falling in love, married and had all five of his sons."

'' Wow..." That's all Amy could say.

" I mean people get older and we change, me and his Father are divorced but, we still care for each other."

Amy looked down at her lap, " He was serious about some body but, it didn't work out. It's strange the same look he had for her, I see it in his eyes for you, but it's different though I can't describe it?"

Amy could feel her cheeks burn as she moved her hair in back of her ear, " I'm sure it's all wrong half of the time me and John want to ring each other necks if were arguing you guys witnessed this yesterday."

" Honey I'm his mom, I'm going to notice this whether you do or not? Or claim that your friends. He looks like he wants to be more than that." Carol reached over, for her margarita.

Amy couldn't help but blush, okay so she'd admit John was hot! Sometimes she wanted to jump him and do what ever she wanted with him into next Sunday lately. This was something she would write in her journal sometimes to keep herself from acting on her wantonly desires.

" I was always told to watch out for those Cena men growing up, because they had a way of luring women into their web. How ever I found out if give one a chance to be apart of your life you'd feel like the most luckiest woman in the world." Carol said, she smiled then took a sip of her margarita .

* * *

Later on that day Amy had decided to do the laundry, while Brandon went with John, Fabo & Carol to the store after he was done with his home school studies. She knew it wasn't the best to have Brandon out in the open with out her watching him, now that she was blasted on t.v. with the whole world to see especially Randy. She was waiting for him, usually he probably would have act faster by now, which was odd.

Amy loaded the next clothes into the washer and dryer when that done she headed up stairs to her room. still was thinking her felony records, but a part of her was also pushing that aside to think about what Carol had told her earlier.

Was she missing something that others were seeing and she couldn't, or she just didn't want to realize?

Amy walked passed the full length mirror stopped and walked back in front of it. Sure she like to were pants and shirts, sweats. What would John see in her?

Honestly she didn't have body the figure or fashion sense than most women he probably was seen with. She wasn't insecure but, she remembered seeing Nikki how everything about her was sexy, and feminine.

Amy slowly lifted up her shirt letting it fall to the floor as she glanced at the top portion of her body. Her body was nice she was fit had curves in the right places, though her body wasn't as taut as it use to be when she was in twenties. She slid off her shorts kicking them to the side okay so her hips were a little wider than they use to be she was okay with that. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she did think she was pretty.

Amy just couldn't believe she was thinking about what Carol said, then thinking about woman John would have been with, to how she was when she was younger.

Lita was hot! She probably would make women like Nikki look mediocre with her prowess, one look and she get any man to fall to his knees.

_'Don't think like that Amy.' _ She thought to herself.

After she gave birth to Brandon she really didn't care if she was sexy to the opposite sex, neither did she care. With football and soccer games and putting her son on her top priorities that was least of her worries.

Twisting her hair up and pushing her hip out, as she glanced at herself in her simple black bra and panties why was she being so silly? Letting her hair fall down her back again as she smiled lightly, then biting her lip.

She was a little tomboyish even at her age, she wasn't the wine and dine type though it was a nice thought, she'd like to ride motorcycles, get her hands dirty really wasn't into manicures or worried about breaking some nail that would just grow back.

Okay now she was thinking on the plain level of things, she knew that's probably far from what his mom meant. She just didn't feel like she was feminine enough for him. Damn she barely even had time to really get in touch with _'herself_ '. She knew what she liked and she didn't like, but people change and so do their tastes some times.

At first she thought John was too, muscular for her taste but, she realized he was super body builder type he just was strong, and looked like he lift a heavy weight or two. She always liked tattoos on a guy John didn't have one, not that she knew of?

She knew she liked men with large hands and oh did John fit that category, he looked like he could do some major shit with those things too. She wasn't really an ass type of woman but, she liked John's she caught herself staring a few times when he would bend down to grab some thing.

To find out that she was thinking these things just told her she was getting hot, bothered, and alone...

Amy walked over to the door shutting it, then walked over to lay on the bed she liked how the breeze from the open window blew across her exposed skin making small circles on her stomach then slowly edging her fingers towards the waist band of her blank panties. She imagined what John's hands would feel like doing that? She knew she had soft hands, so his hands would be soft and teasing. Closing her eyes, wondering what it would be like if John's body was hovering over hers, as his blue eyes turned dark with lust watching her intently, as she her hand travel slowly down rubbing herself gently through the flimsy fabric as she added slight pressure. Amy felt her legs squeeze together, then she spread them out again as her hand slithered up and under the waist band of her panties as she inched her middle finger slowly into herself.

Moaning out a little as she imagined John's fingers thick and skilled moving in and out of her heat. She knew it was wrong to think about him like this, but it felt so damn good. When she thought her fantasy couldn't get any better she could imagine him lowering his head to her body getting ready to make things worth while, she wondered if he liked eating women out?

She didn't care if he did or not, sometimes when he licked his lips her mind went to the dirtiest of thoughts. Amy whimpered, biting her lip then couldn't help it by calling out John's name as she building up her orgasm then purring out his name again.

Just then there was a quick knock at the door, making Amy's eyes pop open. As the door opened, as John propped his head in looking alarmed.

" Amy are you okay? I just walked up stairs, and heard something coming from your room I thought you were hurt I heard you call out my nam-" John stopped his jaw fell straight open.

Her cheeks felt hot, her mouth was open as well, as her heart almost stopped, she was completely mortified by what John was witnessing. She had just been caught.

" WHAT THE HELL YOU PERVERT? GET OUT! GET OUT!" Amy yelled reaching for something to throw the best thing she could do was grab a pillow throwing it far only to make it a quarter across the room, getting up set she removed her hand reaching up to grab the other pillow then throw it again in John's direction. This time it almost hit John in the face he was quick enough to shut the door, as the pillow collided with the wood.

She sat up on her knees then fell down on the bed, she was not going to hear the end of this one.

* * *

**AN: So that was... interesting lol. It's not my intention to make some of you feel uncomfortable reading mature themes like this.**

**I forgot to give a new shot out to jennymich! Glad your loving this story, and thanks to all of you ! And I know some of you have been wondering if Amy will confront John about her past she will and other things in up coming chapters ;-)**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Please enjoy the Story Below!**

**AN: This chapter may contain some sexual situations.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

She was thinking about him. Him! of all people?

He wouldn't want to brag about it. It was shocking to see that Miss Red didn't hate his guts after all. John sat in the office of his house, the next day leaning on the chair. Sure he had other things to think about but, that was the main thing that plagued his mind. She was more quiet at dinner ever kept to herself more his parents and Brandon asked if she was okay, she lied but he knew the real reason, it actually brought a smile to his face knowing that he an affect on her more than she let on.

He could still recall how her cheeks obtained a flush, her hair laid wildly over shoulders, the peeks of her covered breast heaved as her lips looked full, her hazel eyes were glazed with a mixture of shock and craving.

Letting his gaze go lower as one hand gripped her sheets, the other was shielded by the confinements of her panties, knowing that she had called out his name almost made him lose control he would have pounced on her right then and there. Shaking himself out of his stupor he did the best thing he got away quickly, that or face her wrath?

He could feel himself harden while shaking the image of her out of his mind, Amy really didn't understand how beautiful she was to him and what control she had over him.

John knew he was in some trouble then on. Amy and him almost acted on a moment, thankfully it go didn't get far. This was different, he didn't just want her because, her body was half way on display for his eyes. He was more taken by her mind, spirit, and heart. He found himself being enamored by her everyday, even when she was the most infuriating person to be around some times. He respected her, intellect, her spirit, her body was amazing he'd cherish the hell out of that too. But Her heart...Her heart is what he was after now, their was no denying that.

So he laid on the flirtatious comments he knew she was too smart for that, though he loved it when he made her smile. He knew that if had the information he'd been keeping from her, he may have just lost that trust he noticed was being built amongst the both of them.

He knew she would also confront him about it to, he just would give her time or ask her if push came to shove.

Getting up from his seat to stretch, he walked out of his office to head the kitchen to get something to eat. It was strange not caring of things in the business building, it was kind of nice being able to look over work at home, though he could tell Amy it sucked since she couldn't go to work again until her whole ordeal was done. He had an old pool house, that he barely spent time in, maybe he could make it into something for her? He'd have to definitely check into that. Plus he could tell she needed one more small get away after all she's been taking care of Brandon, things around the house and him.

He entered the kitchen to see Amy drinking a glass of water, she had a towel wrapped over her shoulders. She just got done working out, he could see her body glisten with sweat. Loose strands of her hair were plastered on her neck while the rest sat on top of her head in a messy bun.

A soft noise vibrated from his chest to his throat. Shit he was trouble, this wasn't easy being around her right now especially after that incident. His mom and Dad offered to take Brandon to the Zoo, they wouldn't be back for quite some time or they were making their way back. So it was just Amy and him for now...alone.

" It was sweet of your parents to take Brandon to the Zoo today." Amy's voice cut through his thoughts.

John blinked to look at her face, " yeah it was."

" They didn't have to, but it was still sweet of them." She said.

They both stood their awkwardly in silence as if trying to say something. She glanced at him then tried to look at anything else when that failed she glanced at him again.

" John what you saw yesterday-"

" Don't Amy, you don't have to tell me I was in the wrong but, I do know one thing now."

" What's that?" Amy asked.

He walked up to her Amy took a few steps back John gave them some space before he leaned down to whisper in her ear. _" You want me."_ He walked away from her, he was just trying to get some food he didn't know what he should now.

" P'please Cena you just are hearing things."

John quirked a brow turning around to look at her, " really?" he said amused as he turned around to see Amy have her hands on her hips.

" When a man hears their own name escaping from a woman's mouth, there no mistaking that. Unless you were calling for my Father, but I highly doubt that." He said walking towards her.

" You know what John you really need to get off your high horse." Amy said meeting his steps. " Pervert."

" Freak." John shot back smirked.

" Jerk."

" Whiner."

" Assho-" Before John let her finish he grabbed the ends of her towel pulling it forward so he bent down to capture her lips. He felt her moan as she placed her hands the back of his neck to pull him even closer to her, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He licked her bottom lip silently begging for entrance as she opened it letting him massage his tongue with hers. His hands let go of her towel as his hands went to grip her ass now, pushing her back as until her felt the wall halting them from making anymore steps. He lifted her from her behind with ease as her legs wrapped around his waist. He broke the kiss by sucking on her bottom lip letting them get some air.

" Wait wait!" Amy said opening her eyes, now having one around his neck while the other rested on his chest. " We can't do this I'm all sweaty and-" Amy leaned forward to capture his lips. " It-wouldn't-be-mmmright." She said between kisses. Her hazel eyes were so clouded in desire, he knew it matched his own. Looked from her eyes to her mouth, loved the way her body was pressed against his, as her back was arched making her covered breast also capture his attention, he bent down to kiss the sleek soft skin then work on delicate line under her jaw, he wanted to get to her neck ,the damn towel was making it hard to get to.

" I don't care Amy besides it's not like you won't be sweaty afterwards." He smirked looking up at her then nipped her bottom lip playfully.

He watched as Amy closed her eyes to kiss him again, John closed his as he relish in the sweetness and softness of her mouth, his hands squeezed her ass making her arch into him more making a slow grinding motion that caused a moan to escape his lips.

They broke their kiss again, " Damn Amy you don't know what you do to me?"

Just then a voice caught their attention. " John! Amy! We're back you guys!" John heard his father yell.

John and Amy looked at each other, their limbs were still tangled around each other, they both heaved out heavy breaths. Amy began to try to wiggle her way out of his grip, that wasn't helping much.

" We can go into the next to room, they won't know." John tried kiss her again but Amy got free pushing herself away from him. John hung his head hitting the wall lightly with the palm of his hand.

" What am I suppose to do now you got me worked up, I can't walk up to my parents with a half hard on in my pants trying to ignore what happened just now." He whispered harshly pointing to his lower region.

" Now you know how it felt for me when you walked in on me." Amy whispered back to him harshly making her say more than she wanted to him. Amy walked back to stand on her tippy toes to give him a peck on the mouth that soon began turning into a make session again. John felt Amy push him away, as she glanced at his eyes, mouth her hands caressed his biceps.

_" I'm more than a quickie in the other room John, and not those typical woman you'd have a one night stand with. Surprise me, work for it."_ she whispered in his ear making him shiver and a un -wanted groan escape his watched her stepping back with a small smirk formed on her mouth as she turned around walking away from him. He watched the way her hips swayed lightly without trying to.

_'Surprise me,work for it.' _ He can do that, he could definitely do that.

* * *

**AN: So things are set in motion finally YES! YES!YES! Any ways, just letting you guys the next chapter is going to get steamy maybe a little raunchy who knows?! Guess who finally is going to try to come in and ruin things in the next chapters? You guessed it. I think it's about time our villain starts making his appearance again don't you or maybe not? **

**Go ahead let me know what you think, I actually am curious and want to take request for John and Amy's 'special scene' .Don't be shy, go ahead comment or PM me personally about it if you don't want everyone reading your business I'll even keep it confidential.**

**Orchid xxx**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Enjoy the Story Below!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

John sat in his car taking a few deep breaths, his palms were sweaty and he was quite hesitant to make another move. Which in his case was odd because, why in the world would he need to worry or let alone feel nervous? The ring tone of his phone began to echo through his car making him snap out of his conflicted reverie, as he reached over to see that it had been Phil calling him. He sighed knowing that Phil would probably be moody as hell agreeing to go meet him and go into a place known as _' The Male Prison.' _John knew he was being an wonderful friend for doing this, but he knew that Phil would think of something to get him back on later on.

" Yeah." He answered.

" John where the hell are you? I've been standing out here for while now, burning my ass off in this hot sun, looking like some creepy perve waiting outside this store."

" We'll fear no more, Super Cena is here I'm just contemplating if I want to go through with this or not?"

" Well whatever your thinking you need to hurry up, and fast before I scope out you car and drag your ass all the way in this store with me."

John chuckled, " I'm surprised this wouldn't be your kind of store Phil, it will give you more time to get in touch even more with your PMS feminine side."

" Screw you." Phil said, as the phone hung up on his side.

John smiled, he could picture that scowl Phil was known for when he was grouchy for a moment. He got out his car making his way to the store, pulling down his cap to cover his eyes from while twirling his keys with his glanced up to see Phil pulling down his favorite Bear Baseball cap, while stuffing his hands in his black sweat short pockets rolling his eyes whispering in alleviation at John's presence.

" About damn time." Phil gawked at him.

John shrugged innocently, " I've never done this before? So excuse me if I was suppose to be prompt keep you from looking like some perve. Besides don't you do this stuff with Eve?"

" Yes I do, when I can stomach waiting in the store for hours on end, or sweet enough to grab a free item for her because, she got a few coupon in the mail and she's too sick to do so. Trust me the rewards are benefiting but, it's pure hell! I'm shocked you never stepped foot in this place?" Phil turned on his heel to make his way to the door, as John followed as both men entered the store.

It was Bright...Colorful...And smelled not too bad. The Fragrant air was quite nice actually. He was glad he picked this time of day to come to the store because, if he didn't he'd probably feel really out of place and he was surprised nobody had noticed it was _him_. Phil made his way through the store, as John stepped behind him taking in everything, still feeling overwhelmed. " So what are you getting for Amy a gift card or Perfume?"

John felt his throat get considerably dry as he thought of the best way of putting this. " No, I'm here to buy her something,nice. I want to make something special for her."

Phil had stopped turning to look at him blinking a few times. He looked at him as if he had grown another head. " What?"

" Oh..Wow." He was silent for a moment, " This isn't some run around your pulling with her right?"

" No, look I understand I have that type reputation." John's gaze wandered off from Phil as his eyes landed on purple lacie panty that captured his eye as started to imagine what Amy would like like in those.

" John!"

" What? Oh yeah sorry, it's just I know we haven't gotten along before but, things have changed. She's helped me out when I didn't ask or expect her too. Yeah she can be bossy, and sometimes irritating when she knows what buttons to push. Amy Dumas regardless of whatever has happened to her is probably one of the most sexiest, strong, and special people I met, and someone I wouldn't mind staying in my life at least what I have left to live."

" What are you telling me John?" Phil inquired.

"I've fallen for her."

He didn't have to hide the fact that he felt something for this woman. " I won't say _that word.._not yet." There was something in his tone he knew Phil could hear.

Phil whistled raising his brows then reaching up to take off his cap then put it on again. " Boy I don't know what to say? Maybe...maybe your not a hoe after all?" Phil Joked making the mood light again, as John stared at him incredulous, as Phil laughed.

" Really dude? I tell you something like that and that's what you do?''

" Cool it, I'm just kidding." Phil replied as a his chest shook trying to hold down his laugh. " In all honesty I'm proud of you, it takes a man with guts to truly acknowledge how he feels for someone. She seems special, and if your both happy, I'm happy for the both of you."

" Thanks Phil that nice to hear." John smiled.

" We just had a moment." Phil said.

" Yeah creepy, strange how a woman's lingerie store makes a man bring out his softer side." John mocked.

* * *

Amy was upstairs with Brandon sitting on his bed as she helped him study math, since his tutor would be by to test him tomorrow. Amy looked over to see Brandon concentrating, as she read a question he was writing the answer in his notebook. He had been oddly quiet and too himself the whole all day. She had to say he was getting the hang of it. Brandon sighed placing down his pencil as Amy craned her neck to see what he had written down.

" Can I have a five minute stretch please!" He whined.

" You deserve it, five minutes then we're getting back to work." Amy said placing down the book as Brandon nodded in agreement getting off the bed then stretching his limbs.

" Hey mom can I ask you something?"

'' Ask me what sweetie?"

" I better not." He hesitated, biting his lip looking at the ground.

" No Brandon, if it's something that has been bothering feel free to ask me. "

" I-I had nightmare again about that guy that we were running from.''

Amy swallowed down a small gulp to relieve the lump that was forming in her throat, she gazed away from him only to stare up at him again. " You did?"

" He found us somehow, I had a dream he tried to hurt and John." He looked down at the ground tears forming in his eyes, Amy got off the bed quickly to kneel infront of Brandon both of her hands wrapped around his arms to peer up at him. " Baby..." Brandon grey eyes filled with tears though they would shed though he wouldn't look at her.

" He told me that he was all I had left. Then I noticed something, I remember getting glimpse of him before then noticed something that I've been wondering."

" Wondering what?" Amy asked concerned.

There was a brief pause until Brandon puppy dog like eyes stared up at her. " Why do I look like him?"

Amy felt like breath had left her lungs, as she let Brandon still gazing up at him, only to look down at the floor now._" Mom, why do I look like him? Is he my Dad?"_ He his voice was barely an audible as tears finally slid down his cheeks.

" Brandon.." Amy whispered to rubbing his tears away with her thumbs, all she could do was nod she wanted to be completely honest.

" There's things I had did, when he was in my life. The only thing great I got out of that life was you."

" Why didn't you tell me?" Brandon looked so hurt, she could see the wheels turning in his head as she mentioned the _'things' _she had did.

" That was a very long time ago, baby I left to protect you. Everything I had built to leave that life behind was for you, it was for us."

" Didn't I deserve to know? You never tell me anything!"

" I was going to tell you- I was just going to tell you when you were older and able to understand."

With that Brandon pulled out of her grasp and ran out the room. " Brandon!" Amy yelled getting up to run after him, the little boy was making his way down the stairs, as followed. " Brandon wait!" Brandon !" Brandon made his way towards the backyard door, opening it then bolting out running through the back yard.

" Brandon!" Amy was about to run after him until an arm softly halted her to make anymore steps.

Amy looked up to see Fabo, staring after Brandon then he looked down at her. " I need to talk to him," She tried to push her self out of his grip as he added tried to calm her down. " Let him have a rant, he'll be ready to talk, just give him space."

" I've just kept things from him that I'm trying to explain." she Pointed out.

" Exactly but , give him time." He said.

Amy wanted pry herself from his subtle grip but, decided to sigh letting her body relax. Nodding her head.

" I screwed up." Amy said as she shook her head in defeat.

" No you didn't, you have done no such thing. Now I'm not sure what made Brandon upset, but you did not screw up. "

It was strange she never told John's parents about her situation, she was sure John never did as well. There was always something that about age wisdom, some things you couldn't pull off from certain people. She wasn't sure if John's parents were willing to know about life, just by Fabo talking to her and getting a sense on where she coming from.

Later that day, Amy tried talking to Brandon but, he ended up ignoring her. She followed Fabo's advice by just giving him space and time.

Amy walked down stairs to see John coming back in, " Hey." He smiled at her.

" Hey." She replied meekly.

" Is something up?" He asked.

" Brandon's upset with me." She crossed her arms around her chest. " I don't really want to talk about it."

''You got quite a few stuff there?" She gestured at bags in his hands changing the subject.

" Okay I've been meaning ask you, you've been cooped up in the house for a while. I appreciate what you have been doing with me, the house, Brandon, and it looks like whatever happened has took a little toll on you. I was wondering if you wanted to get away for a couple days?"

" Away as in?" She quirked a brow.

" I have a another house in this state. I know it's not the best time to ask you this but, you look like need a mini vacation."

" I can't just leave my son especially when he doesn't want to talk to me."

" Amy my parents had offered to stay two more days, plus it gives you and Brandon a little space until your both really ready to talk. What happened anyways?"

" As I'm going to say once again, I just don't feel like talking about it." She paused maybe a vacation could do her some good? And only the Dali Lama would know when Brandon was going to break his silence? Maybe a less probing for him to talk to her would do some justice, until Amy was really ready to explain , only when he was ready to hear?

Amy clicked her tongue lightly, maybe getting away wouldn't make her feel any better not being able sort out the situation with her son. Maybe giving him the space that he needed would pay off, hopefully Fabo and John were right.

" Okay I'm in."

* * *

**AN: So My Pretties and stunners as you all see things are coming together puzzles of this story are finally fitting everything will reveal itself as the chapters start winding down. I had to rewrite this whole chapter because, it would have been complete s**t ( excuse my brashness). Thank You all for reading and hopefully you like the next one!**

**Orchidxxx**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Please enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_New York City, Late 2004  
_

_The lights were bright, in the small room in the back that had an intoxicating scent of perfume mingled with cigarette smoke. Numerous women halfway dressed chattering amongst themselves while applying the finishing touches of their makeup. _

_A woman placed her six inch platform clad leg on the steel chair as her red hair fell in her face and over her shoulders as she buckling the strap then moving her hair out of her face placing her foot on the ground to glance out herself in the full length mirror, while a smirk formed on her lips._

_" Damn girl, their going to be all over you tonight." A beautiful platinum blonde wearing a sapphire babydoll leaning her chin on the redhead's shoulder, smiling at her. _

_" You know it." She said confidently as she looked at the leather studded bustier, and short skirt._

_" So is my partner in crime going on stage with me tonight?" The woman asked. _

_" Not tonight Giselle, I'm sure you won't have any problems rounding in all those bills." Lita glanced over her shoulder as the blonde pushed herself away from her, while teasing her hair. _

_" Yeah but, it's so much more fun when your up their." She smacked her glossy pink lips, winking at her reflection._

_" True," Lita raised a brow in accommodation at what the Blonde said. " I'm going to be on the floor taking drink orders for rich half bald beer gut belly men whose probably going to try to cop a feel." _

_" There's nothing wrong with that. I'd let them cop a feel all they want," Giselle said making Amy almost hurl at her comment." then he take me home, marry me, and I'd be a rich bitch." Both woman laughed. _

_" Good luck with that, you know I'd be lucky if I find the most drop dead gorgeous man who would want to take me home, and out of this place for good. For now I can suffice, I'm not going back on the streets again I promise you that." Lita finished making the Blonde look over at her. _

_" You won't girls like us deserve the best in the life. Whether it's millions of dollars, handsome men, jet trips, expensive clothes we deserve nothing but the best. Don't you forget it." _

_" Alright Giselle your up next on the stage!" A male voice opened the door the man never peeked in._

_" Be right there Rick. " Giselle stopped to look at herself in the mirror again then sighed. " My audience waits." She giggled, then turned around to walk out the room as Lita followed her as they walked down the short hall turning a corner that lead to the stairs. " Wish me luck," Giselle hugged her, as Lita embraced her then let go. " I always do. Knock'em alive." With that Giselle turned on her heel to walk up the stairs as her name was being announced. _

_Lita decided to walk past the stairs out the entry way towards the bar. She gazed out at the crowd as men puffed at their cigars or cigarettes, washing down their drinks, trying to flirt with women who looked to be young as their daughter, though some men were young and planning on having a good time. _

_Music began to play as the spot light shined on the stage, Giselle came out strutting while seductively dancing to the beat making many men whistle in approval. Lita always admired how Giselle could captive anyone with just one single look, she was the epitome of the Playboy Bunny and wet dream to men around the world. Lita was well aware the Giselle was older than her, though she looked tantalizing to the male species , she could tell that she was tired of this life style wanting to break out, live the life always wanted and be gone for good. All of them did. _

_Lita hips swayed as she walked towards the bar stopping in front of a middle aged man who wore a solid red shirt his hair was tied in a pony tale as he placed down a circular tray, and about seven drinks on it. " What's going on Papa Joe?" She asked leaning on the bar counter._

_" Eh, same old same old, looks like will be pretty busy and getting great tips. I have a party going on in the V.I.P room, some guy and his friends want to order drinks all night, paid almost for the whole bar." His green eyes glanced at her._

_" So they just want to get groped on and bat shit drunk, and pay loads of money I can't argue with that."_

_" If you want you can start with this tray, work your way back there then I'll have another set waiting for you." Joe said._

_Lita reached over to take the tray holding it carefully but, with expertise as she walked away towards the V.I.P. room. As some men taunted and asked if she could give them dances as she simply ignored them walking into the room to see women seated beside or on men laughing at what they were saying having a good time. Different kind of music played in this room, as she walked towards the long table to set down the drinks then grabbing the tray. " Here's half of the drinks you ordered I'll be back with others." She spoke._

_Some of them ignored her acting like she didn't exist she inwardly shrugged holding the tray at her side beginning to head out the door, until a deep voice spoke. " Your leaving, we can use more company, the more the merrier." She ignored the male voice kept heading out the door until she was out in the lobby heading towards the bar again to get the other set of drinks, then coming back in the room a few minutes later to see half of them guzzled down their liquor and were ready for more._

_She placed down the other drinks until that deep voice spoke up again, " You sure are a hard worker, maybe you should relax and chill with us." She glanced up to see a handsome man, with icy blue eyes bore at her silently gulped taken aback at how striking he was, she has seen some very good looking men this man was like Mr. GQ. His facial bone structure was sharp, she could tell he was tall guy and well built. His dark brown hair was perfectly coiffed above his head, he had lips that just begged to be kissed. _

_" Sounds appeasing, but theirs been other parties in the V.I.P room your not first, and you definitely won't be the last. Besides I can't get paid while partying. Unless your going to try to take care of that for me?" Lita said cheekily causing the man to look amused. _

_" Well when your with me, I'll make sure that's not a problem." His voice oozed with mischievousness._

_She quirked an eyebrow was he really trying to hit on her, while his arms were wrapped around two other women who had their hands rubbing up against his chest and thigh? " I bet you say that to all the girls." Lita retorted with banter. _

_The guy unwrapped his arm from one of the women leaning forward. " I like you, you got what's the word..spunk." He smirked up at her._

_" So I've been told before now if you excuse me, I'll be back with your next set of drinks in a little bit try not to trash the room ." winking up at him, then turning around to walk out._

_" Mmm I think I'm in love?" He chuckled as his entourage chuckled with him. _

_Lita whipped her head around as her body jolted with electricity under his gaze, for it held promise of something, something she wanted apart little did she know that later on she'd regret._

* * *

**Present Day_  
_**

" Amy?" Amy snapped out of her thoughts from gazing out at the ocean coast looking at the side to see John, with a smile on his face as his attention was on the road.

" What, I'm sorry I didn't catch that?" She blinked.

" I said how feeling?"

" Oh um, I'm getting there." She shrugged, " I'm still bummed that Brandon didn't have anything to say to me when we left."

John nodded his head, " Yeah I noticed, but remember your giving him little space to take in what's been told to him. Then when we get back I'm sure he's going to want to talk to you."

" Whose knows how long that will be, the kid stubborn." Amy mumbled." Wonder where he gets it from?" John mocked, causing him to wince lightly as Amy's knuckles connected with his shoulder. " Hey now I'm going to need to a good arm to get us to and from." He finished.

Amy was pretty excited to have gone on the small trip with John, however she was worried as well. One for Brandon like all mothers who leave their children they want to constantly check on them every five minutes, she knew he was in good hands with John's parents. Then another was worried because, she'd be alone with John...only John.

" How long until we get there Cena? My ass is starting to hurt." Amy snorted changing the subject.

" Patience Lady were almost there," John replied turning into a back way heading down a dirt road. Amy took in towering palm trees that stood side by side, as they rode their way down the dirt path, soon John pulled up on smooth pavement way making his way towards a one story glass house. It wasn't huge like his other house in fact it was smaller, but by Amy's observations it probably was spacious and huge inside. John pulled up parking the car then turning off the engine, Amy couldn't help but like how private it was, as palm trees, colorful orchid trees, and the wild green bushes made it seem like it was some hut in paradise. The sound of the birds and ocean in the distance began to calm her nerves.

" It's nice out here." Amy said unbuckling her seat belt getting out the car making her way to the trunk. " Yeah I had this built not to long ago, it's my own 'Fortress of Solitude'. John closed the door to while tugging on his baseball cap jingling the keys to open the trunk. " It's private, yet open and peaceful I come here to think sometimes." He opened up the trunk as they both grabbed their weekend bags and groceries.

They both made their way up the porch then inside, as Amy stopped to look at how comfortable it looked inside, it reminded her of her house. Nothing fancy but, still welcoming. Though in true John fashion he added some nice colorful art pieces. John had took the groceries from her grip to head towards another direction.

" Feel free to take a look around!" John's voice echoed to the leaving room, as Amy gripped on the handle of her bag to walk around the house, as the sunlight shined through the huge windows. She ventured into the bedrooms and two baths deciding to chose one room, setting her stuff down on the bed. As she glanced out her guest room window she noticed the backyard had a view of the ocean. She stopped at one room, turning the door knob to glance inside only to walk into a blank room. She saw white canvas' and walls while one wall was solely made of glass. There was paint utensils, rolled blue prints in one corner, and paint tubes and buckets were displayed on the floor, and table. Shuffling her feet further into the room as she took a look around. She wondered why this wasn't the room that John hadn't touched in all rooms?

" I'd figured you'd find this one." John's voice made Amy turn around to stare at him. He had his arms crossed, leaning on the door frame as his eyes skimmed the area then pushing himself to walk in.

" I was going to make it into another office, I actually I was going to build more levels to to this whole house...then things happened. I liked it the way it was didn't want to change anything." John took off his hat brushing the bristles on his scalp forward. Amy watched him when he had a hint of sadness in his tone knowing what he was referring to.

Amy walked in front of him snatching his baseball cap away placing it on her head backwards, then poked him in the side, " well now I'm here, maybe I can...well if it's all right with you? I haven't got my hands dirty in a while and I've been itching to express myself." She smiled now walking back.

" Hell you know what I would do all the aggression you have? I'll throw paint at the walls or draw furiously on those canvas and just see what you come up with. Or just paint what I feel in general, that always helps it wouldn't be just a blank room anymore." She looked at the ground then back up at him.

" Okay, well do it."

" What? I was just joking I mean I'm not trying to-" John stopped her. " No it might help. It'd be interesting, um I might have a couple of old shirts you could wear?"

Amy felt her face beam, as she walked up to John ready to hug him, then hesitated. " Alright picture this as an date the one that might end on a good note, without arguments, and exes all the drama is left behind once we enter this door tonight in fact we can include food and wine, comfortable pillow, and candles..."

" Candles?" Amy questioned.

" Well the only light that illuminates this room is sunlight or moonlight because, I didn't get the lights working in this one. As daring and fun as it sounds to paint in the dark we may regret it later. I have some extra candles, in one of the closets." He spoke.

Amy pursed her lips looking at him intently, as a small smile formed on her mouth. " Sounds fun, almost like you put thought into this?" If Amy didn't know better, it looked like he was turning red. " Not really but, I want us to have a good time when were here.." Then he froze, " I didn't mean a good time as in- " Amy walked up to him stand on her tippy toes and peck him on the cheek making him stop talking. " I know what you mean, and its fine." She arched her head up to keep gazing at him, once she realized the little space they had, she decided to step back giving him some space.

" I'm going to um- go get dinner started." John gestured to the doorway in back of him with his thumb.

" John you know good and well, you will end up burning this place down." Amy laughed.

" Well I want to know if you could help me?" John asked sheepishly.

" Okay I will Cena, I'll be looking over your shoulder." She lead the way out of the room as John followed behind her. " I'll like it when you look over my shoulder." John replied flirtatiously, Amy didn't know what else to say to that, although she couldn't help hiding the grin forming on her face that John couldn't see.

* * *

**AN: Okay Next chapter is up, the moment you all been waiting for. It's about to get steamy;-)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Please enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Amy padded bare foot down the hall way wearing her favorite gray sweat and one of John's green over sized short sleeves shirts, with her white bandana tied around her head. She was surprised that John didn't end up burning down the kitchen or the whole house for that matter. She had to give him props for cooking dinner which wasn't all that bad. She turned into the room to stop and paused, the room looked well not quite how she expected when John chatted about it earlier. The Silver moonlight blended well with the gleam candles that surrounded the room. She didn't hesitate taking in the pillows, and quilts laid a bucket filled with water. Amy raised a nail to her mouth beginning to bite it feeling quite nervous. The setting didn't have to be a lot, she couldn't deny the display was extremely romantic.

Letting her hand fall to the side, she stepped further into the room. _'Breathe Amy just breathe.'_ she told herself.

" You all set? " turning around to see John sporting sweats and sleeveless black shirt that showcased the muscular definition of his arms. He held the wine bottle in one hand while two glasses were in the other. He walked over to quilt placing the bottle down and glasses on top of then walked over to grab one of the blank canvas picking it up then making his way towards the paint and utensils then setting it down on the floor then making himself comfy on the quilt. " Okay lets see?" John pursed his lip, concentrating on the blank canvas that laid on his lap making Amy inwardly smile.

She grabbed another canvas then sat a few feet away from him grabbing a paint brush and tube. " John what are you doing?" Amy asked glancing over at him as opened up the tube letting the paint drizzle on the canvas then placing it down and began brushing over it. " I'm trying to figure out what I need to draw?" John said quietly.

" Well don't." Amy spoke now, without looking at him.

" What do you mean don't think? I thought all artist had to come up with some type of idea?"

" True but, don't think, just feel, if you are stuck pick something that captures your interest."

" _You_, is it alright if I use you as my muse?"

Amy stopped to glance at him, he seemed uncertain there was something in his eyes that told her differently.

" Very Titanic of you." Amy snorted as John nodded his head in agreement.

" This isn't a joke, I want to use you as one of my muses." His deep voice sent shiver down her spine.

" Um sure, did you want me to sit anywhere."

" No right here is fine. Just continue what your doing." He said.

Amy glanced over at John again, she was amazed. Never has she been asked before to the main art form of anybodies work. She did feel flattered, then again John had a way with words, right?

* * *

Amy and John talked, as they drank wine and painted as the candles began to burn lower. Amy had been laying on her stomach for quite some time, knew her joints were screaming in disapproval as decided to set her stuff down giving herself a break my propping the pillow then turning around to lay on her back. John was sitting with his legs crossed as her shoulder was pressed up against his thigh. She had to admit that John looked quite cute, getting into his drawing. As Amy closed her eyes sighing with contentment.

" This is nice." Amy said the opening up her eyes to turn her head getting a better look at John.

" It's different, but I like it." John peered over at her then smiled. " I probably would have been hitting up some random club right now." He admitted, " getting too old for that."

" Well we can't be young forever." Amy said. " I think that one of the best parts of getting older though we may seem more boring, we gain commonsense." The corner of John's mouth raised then disappeared.

" Can I ask you something?" He said quietly.

" Sure. Go for it." She shrugged placing her hands together as she noticed the wheels in his head turning.

" Whose Lita Duma?"

Amy blinked, he just dropped the bomb right there when she wasn't really expecting it though she should have because this would have came up eventually.

" Why do you want know?" Amy sighed sitting up pulling her legs to her chest wrapping her arms him.

" Amy, I'm not stupid. I know you sneaked in and took those files." John said now placing his canvas and brush down now away from him.

" What were you doing in the first place?"

" Look I got your stuff from source and-" Amy raised her brows, last time she went in he was a sleep so it pretty indicated that he was awake the whole. She should have known that he may have asked her about it.

" What source John? Was it Eve? She's the only person who probably has access to anything related to my past." She didn't want to argue this subject was a bit touchy for her.

'' Amy I'm not judging you, I'm not trying to argue with you nor do I want to get into an argument." Amy got up from her seat walking away from him not wanting to face him. " I just want to know the truth." He said.

" You want the truth?!" Amy questioned as her whole body became rigid.

"Lita Duma is dead and has been for a long time." She snapped her head to look back at him then biting her tongue bracing herself from what she was about to say. " What do you want know huh? That I was homeless at the age of eighteen?" She continued to gaze at him as she felt tears prickle her eyes, " Here's a good one, that fact that I sold my body just to have places to lay my head down and eat! Hell I even did drugs..Gosh I don't know how long?" She rubbed her forehead lightly trying to figure out a way to say all this without breaking down.

" I tried to sober up to where I can get myself off the streets, only to land a solid job as stripper. Then Boom! One night I met Brandon's dad, Randy."

" He so handsome and funny, sweet, he took me out of that place, trying to show me the good life style only to be dragged into a whirlpool once again." She shook her head looking down at the ground feeling the tears falling out her eyes as they disappeared on the floor. She knew she was telling him more, than what he asked for, it was a good thing to get this off her chest.

" He always was dangerous, I didn't care because I loved him. And I he'd loved me_._" She snorted bitterly at what she just said. " Loved me _death."_ Amy didn't know if she was ready to tell John about the abuse she had to endure though it's been eight years, those type of healed wounds felt fresh.

" Lita Duma.. was really a young woman who was misguided, tried to cover up her insecurities by being rebellious 7 overly confident, to the point she was losing herself." Amy braved to looked up at him, as her lower lip quivered. " I was born Amy Christine Dumas, and I sure as hell made sure Lita Duma died the night I ran away from I promised my self I would not return to that life ever again."

" Since Lita Duma wasn't my real name and tainted, I was lucky to have fake ID's when I was living in New York. I was able to settle back down here starting fresh once I relocated. My friends don't know about my past, I'm ready to tell them, my son doesn't either though he knows his father is some psycho. I'm not ready to tell him about my life. I don't don't think I ever will to be honest." She sighed, John got up from his spot to head towards her, Amy wanted to move back but, her feet were planted on the floor she didn't want to budge. She crossed her arms over her chest almost like it was an protective shield.

" So I hope you got the answers you were looking for. Are you happy that your alone with a person like me now?" Amy said quietly leaving a bitter taste on her tongue.

" I don't care if your name is Lita, Betsy, polka dots, or rainbow." Making a small laugh fall from Amy's mouth as she sniffled at the same time covering her mouth with her hands afraid that she might start crying.

" That's what happened in your past. You'd be amazed of my story, there's tons of shit I did, and was going to continue but, sometimes fate changes that." John reached up to brush her tears away with his thumbs. " Amy if you think this makes me change what I think about you then you got it wrong, and if you think this changes the way I feel about you then your really wrong." Amy dropped her hands, as John tilted her chin up to look at him.

" What person am I to you?" She whispered.

" Phenomenal." John smiled leaning down to place a chaste kiss to her forehead. Amy continued to stare up at him through her soaked lashes, until she let her eyelids shut letting the warmth from that one kiss spread through out her body all the fear she harbored vanishing within seconds while feeling huge arms close around her waist.

John's lips graze against the outline of her nose to lightly kiss the tip. Amy placed both hands on his chest, as she opened up her eyes her attention setting on his mouth that looked very full and tempting at the moment. It was as if that her hands had a mind of their own as she reached up placing one hand on his cheek then while the other brushed across the plump brim as John let his mouth touch the pads of her fingers only to bite gently on the one of them.

They stared intensely at one another not breaking eye contact, until John whispered , " I'm sorry maybe we should-" Amy pulled his face down with both hands now to capture his mouth with hers. Amy felt him pull her closer, as one hand rested around her waist then the other went up to cup the back of her neck deepening the kiss, as both of them opened their mouths in unison to slide their tongues against one another. Amy moaned, as she felt light headed her whole body was succumbing to passion she felt. John's fingers entangled in her long auburn strands, that were now exposed making Amy oblivious that her bandana had fallen off her head.

Amy began pushing John back, grabbing on to his shirt as they continued their fevered lock possibly ignoring danger around them.

Finally breaking their embrace to catch their breath, Amy watched as John opened his eyes as a dazed look was on his written upon his countenance, his showcased unfathomable hunger.

Amy pushed John back making him lose his footing tripping on the quilt, to fall on top of it, it didn't phase him as he braced himself up on his elbows. Amy knelled down now to kiss his lips again, as she felt John reach over to pull one of her leg over so she straddled his lap. He let one of his hands, rub up and down her sides only to reach down and cup her rear. As Amy slowly began grinding on top of him creating friction between their bodies as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " Damn-Amy-you-can't- do-that." John spoke between loud smacks and lips colliding against one another fiercely.

" I'll-do-what-I want." She mumbled grinding herself slower on him adding more pressure, causing a vibrating rumble to hit her ears, as she quickly flipped her body pinning her to the floor. Amy let out a sensual groan at his sudden action. John let the back of his knuckles stroke the soft skin of her cheek, his gaze holding hers making a small breath catch in her throat . He bent down to kiss the line of her jaw, making his way down towards the delicate line of her throat, as Amy tilted her head up to give him better access she could feel him nipping at the skin unaware that green shirt she wore had risen up due to her hips meeting John's steady movements.

John stopped the assault on her neck as his hands gripped her hips, Amy swore her skin was burning up, John's fingers dug into sides, rubbing against the exposed flesh. " We don't have to do this." John spoke now, Amy stared at him from hazy vision loving how moon light shined over his handsome features. She watched as his jaw muscle clenched then relaxed, waiting for her answer she knew he would stop if she wanted him to, although that was far from what she wanted. How the hardness of his ever growing erection pressed up against her upper thigh she didn't want to deny him, not now...

'' John I want this.. I want you." Her voice sounded more raspy than usual.

She reached down to pull up the hem of his shirt as he threw it in back of himself. Amy studied the tan skin and muscle definition while sitting up a little to kiss the lower part of his ear, feeling him shake making a sound escape his mouth. Amy smiled at that then made a trail towards his Adam's apple biting it enough to have another noise leave his mouth, " _fuck_." he whispered.

Amy then laid down not wanting to waist any more time by trying to shimmy herself out of her pants, with the help of John they were off in no time, only the lord knew where the fabric landed.

John pulled up the shirt as he looked down to take in half exposed figure. Amy felt a small heat rise on her cheeks, as John dipped down to lick the skin of her stomach, making goosebumps appear she could feel his mouth making wet trails up between the center of her bra covered breast. While he reached down with one hand to wrap a leg around his waist. He began teasing her my biting at he material letting it smack against her skin. She arched her back, already anticipating what was coming for her next. " John..." She whined thrusting her chest up more as John raised his head up, " in a rush aren't we?" He chuckled. He let his head fall towards her chest reaching up to move aside the material on her left breast only to place his mouth over the purred, as she felt heat of his tongue lap over the sensitive bud. Amy began grinding up loving the feel of his mouth on her, and the feel of his bulge rubbing up against her heat. John then quickly pulled aside the material on the right side of her breast to give it the same attention.

Amy one hand went to the back of John's neck while the other reached down to rub against his lower region. John moaned over her chest as Amy, pulled the fabric away from him only to stick her through his sweats and restraining boxer briefs while gasping. He was wide & long, the heat rose up from his length, as she could feel him twitch in her hand as she began rubbing up and down. Biting her lip as she reveled at how he felt like steel but smooth velvet. Her mind raced back to the picture she recalled seeing on the internet, living up to the imagination.

John seized his suction from her chest letting go with a wet smack only to breath out heavily at the control she had over him. She was getting wetter just by looking at his expressions, and pleased she was making him come undone. He used all his strength to pull her hand up and out of his pants. They hurriedly fumbled with the remains of each others clothes tugging, flinging off anything that got in the way then Amy realized she was naked before John's blue eyes that had changed into a darker blue. Her mouth opened slightly as she took every inch of him from her desirous gaze.

" John enough foreplay I need you...now!" She said breathless and wantonly.

As John crawled towards her, spreading her legs apart eying her sex, then settling himself in between her legs. She felt the tip of him slide up & down the outer part of her entrance. She was already wet and ready for him to take a plunge, and when he did...

A loud pleasurable moan erupted from her throat as John's mouth opened his eyes closed trying to control his breathing while she accommodated his size. " Oh shit.." He whimpered moving out slowly making Amy arch her back making her walls wrap around him as he pushed back in. Amy could make out the silhouettes of their shadows moving together, as she wrapped legs around him. John tugged at Amy's hair tilting her head back as his forehead rested on hers capturing her lips with his again as he began changing his sensuous, languid thrust, _harder _making her met his movements. They broke the kiss as their moans echoed throughout the room.

Her toes curled she, as she loved the feel of him. Placing her hands on his back to dig her nails into his skin, she was sure that she was causing welts to form on the slick flesh only to make him move faster.

Both of their bodies tangled together, in their own world everything else had disappeared as the moonlight continued to shimmer on both of them.

* * *

**AN: Whew okay so there you go... Not every chapter needs to end with climax, or maybe it does but don't kill me for not adding a climax. This chapter was to wet your appetites because, you all were waiting for it so I had to end it the way I did to leave you all wanting more mwhahahaha!**

**On a random note does anybody else blush after writing a steamy chapter?**


	30. Chapter 29

**AN: Okay guys I know I have been late, something personal came up that I had to take care of. So I haven't been on the internet at all, haven't glanced at Now that everything is okay now, I do want to say give out some shout outs to mytimeisnow, therealchamps,PurpleRain012, alliewalsh17, even all the guests for your recent reviews of course those of you who have left past reviews. Thank you all so much for you support and sticking with story. Sadly this story is almost coming to an end, so I'm going to write it the best way I can. **

**Please check out:**

**alliewalsh17-" **_**Poetry in Motion"**_** Jeff&Lita fic please show mama's some love she's a great writer.**

**ispeaklove-**_**"Everything Has Changed"**_** Good read for all you PunkLee fans.**

**KiKi-Rosa-**_**" From Rags to Riches" **_** For you closeted Twihards**

**PurpleRain012-**_**"Anything Could Happen"**_** & **_**"Plan B" **_** Some more John & Lita stories!**

**Hope I'm not forgetting any new stories to mention? Any who my disclaimers been in the last the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Amy had found herself sprawled over the coach resting beside John, the couples chest heaved up and down trying to catch their breath as they tried to calm their heart rates as they went at each other two-three times, to be honest Amy had lost count.

**"** Are you still with me Cena?" satiated lazy grin formed on Amy's lips as she glanced over at John who seemed to be coming down from the high still staring off in the abyss.

Amy rolled over to the side propping her head on one of her hand, as the dazed look in his eyes disappeared finally turning over to look at her. He smiled, gulping down some air only to finally speak.

" Yeah, I'm still with you had to catch my breath, don't think my ol' heart could take all that. I mean I knew you were energetic but I think you gave the energizer bunny a run for its money."

He reached towards to pull her in his arms, as Amy couldn't help the warm heat rising on her cheeks . John laid down on the couch with Amy lying on top of him, he brushed away a few strands from her face to gaze at her, with complete adoration she reached up with her hand letting her finger tips graze over the smoothness of lips as he planted a soft kiss upon them.

It's like John wanted to say something though he didn't. " What are you thinking?" Amy asked softly as John, reached up to brush a few loose strands out of her face.

" Nothing really, just taking in this moment." He said one thing but, his eyes were saying something else something more profound. This Amy's heart to flutter as she broke his gaze then chose to lay her head on his chest.

She liked John she really did, she would be lying if she claimed she didn't care for him. She had admit the sex was phenomenal between them, the back of her mind was shouting why hadn't they done this sooner? It wasn't just sex. How a man made love to a woman, it was passionate, it was patient & earth shattering. It even went beyond the physical. This made her feelings grow more fonder and deeper, that it was all new, exciting, yet frightening.

Amy could hear the thumping of John's heart beat drumming soothingly against her ear. She closed her eyes taking it all in.

**"** Are you okay?" John spoke up.

Amy nodded her head, opening up her eyes only to glance at him resting her chin on his chest.

" Are you hungry? I don't know about you but, those vigorous exercises has me famished." John wiggled his brows making Amy smiled weakly at his dorkiness.

John sat up on his elbows, as he still gazed at her this time his eyebrows furrowed. " Are you sure your fine you look like something is wrong?"

Amy nodded, " Yeah I am just hold for a while longer," John smiled softly at her wrapping his arms around her again pulling her close to him as she rested her head down on his chest again. " I can do that."

* * *

Amy walked into the living room wearing her lounge gear as holding up the laptop as Trish's face appeared on the screen. " So how is it?" The brunette beamed.

" It's nice, actually its so beautiful here, Trish you and Jeff will just gawk at the ocean view." Amy replied settling down on the floor placing the laptop on the coffee table. " Its the epitome of paradise outside." Amy said. " Sounds amazing, so hows one of my favorite guys?" Trish asked.

Amy didn't tell Trish that Brandon was mad at her,and hadn't really spoke to her since she left. " He's upset with me." Amy said.

Trish's eyebrows furrowed, " that's not good what about?" Trish questioned.

Amy was hesitant, then sighed. " I lied to him that's what happened. I'll sort it out when we back tomorrow." Amy said changing the subject, " Anyways what's going on with you," Amy raised a brow. " You look really glowing?"

Trish bit her lip, " Damn it, okay I was going wait but I'll tell you now. Brace yourself..." Trish said holding up her hands. " I'm pregnant."

Amy's mouth dropped, " Get out?!" Amy said loudly. " Trish your-"

Trish smiled nodding then blew out a breath in content. " Two months, I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to find the right time. Me and Ron have been trying and with the _mishaps_ we didn't think it was going to happen. I don't know some how a miracle happened and it feel all into place." Trish said rubbing at her eyes, as tears formed in them.

Amy couldn't help but, feel tears of joy welling up in her eyes. She knew Trish had always wanted to start a family, everything was coming into place now. " I'm so proud for you, both of you. Ron and You are going to be amazing parents!" She dabbed at the corners. " Wow I can't wait to see, little Ron's and Trish's running around."

" I'm nervous," Trish admitted. " Ron and I both are."

" You'll be fine."

Trish nodded, " That's why I also wanted to ask you if you would do Ron and I wanted to know if you wanted to be the Godmother? I mean I know your going through something , and you probably don't want to, and you don't have time to, I mean I can-"

" Trish," Amy stopped her from randomly going on. " I would be honored to."

Trish smiled even bigger then jumped up and down in her seat, this made Amy laugh since she rarely saw Trish this giddy and overly excited. She knew that she was so happy and she was happy for her.

" Speaking about glowing, Amy your really glowing." Then she stopped as her eyes got wide.

" Amy did you and John, are you and John?"

" I'll just say when he kisses me my toes curl, I'm leaving it at that."

" Oh my God...Oh my God." Amy chuckled at Trish's comment, " I get it Trish it's like not hell froze over."

" You and John together ,it must have." She joked.

" Geez thanks Trish." Amy mumbled.

" You know I'm joking Amy! Wow you and John...wow." She still said in shock

" Okay I get it Trish."

Trish held up her hands, '' alright I'm sorry, well it makes sense. The couple that dislikes each other are the ones sneaking off into the closet for a quickie."

" Trish!"

" What? I'm just saying," Trish said innocently, "you seem happy with him and as long as he makes you happy I'm fine with that. Leave him a message he does anything to hurt you or Bran I'll rip off his cojones."

'' You got it."

* * *

The next day Amy and John had packed up and left heading back to John's house. They both wore aviator glasses as John held Amy's hand in his he brought it up to kiss the back of her hands. Amy enjoyed the breeze blowing around them. A part of her was saddened she had to leave so soon, but she was mostly happy to be heading back to see Brandon. Hopefully he was ready to hear her out.

" So you ready to head on back and face the music?" John said.

" Yeah, I'm going to talk to him about everything, he needs to know. I pray he'll forgive me and understand."

" I can tell Brandon's a good kid, he won't shun you."

" You know I got into a huge fight with my Dad once."

Amy glanced at him, " you did?" John nodded," I'm not talking about arguments, I'm talking full out fist to fist brawl."

" What caused it?" John shrugged, " I was being a knuckle head, thought I was big and bad, I called him out then we fought ."

" What happened did you hurt him?" Amy asked, making John snort.

" Hell no, I got my ass whooped, in the front lawn for the whole entire neighborhood to see."

Amy wanted to snicker at what he said, though she knew it must have been bad for them both to take it that far.

When she looked at Fabo and John she could tell they were close, she also knew like every parent and their child they would have their disputes, she would never thought they would actually fight physically.

" Don't mess with Fabo." Amy said, John agreed, " no one messes with Johnny Fabulous."

They were both silent for a few minutes, until John broke the ice, " so what about us?"

" Are we friends or enemies still?"

" Thought we were pass the friends stage now?" Amy teased.

A smirk formed on his mouth, " Yeah we are."

" Seriously I want to know what you want? I understand what your going through and I don't want to make it confusing."

John pull the car over, John furrowed his brows then pulled over on the side of the road parking the car then turning off the engine.

John took off his aviators, " I like what have going now, I hope it's something that continues to grow. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want to be in your life, and Brandon's no matter what time I may or may not have left. I understand it's crazy for both of us, but I want to be there to protect you, and always make you smile." John paused, " I don't want to make you cry only if I make you happy this is not desperation, I can't fight what my heart wants and I want to be with you."

Amy sat still like a statue, she could see John trying to see her eyes through the aviators.

Placed both her hands on his face to pull him in for a big smooch. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they captured each others lips until they broke apart. He reached up to pull down the dark shades just so he could look into her hazel eyes.

" I'm scared John." Amy whispered.

John sighed, " Believe it or not I'm scared too. We'll work on this okay?" Amy nodded, as she could feel John press his lips against her forehead.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Amy and John made it to the house, Amy couldn't thank Carol and Fabo enough for watching Brandon. Sadly John's parents needed to head back to West Newsbury the next day. She was getting use to having the older duo around, but they saw that John was okay so they decided to head on out. She knew that the time had come for her to talk to Brandon, he wouldn't be able to ignore her forever.

She walked towards the back door to see him sitting at the edge of pool, though his back was facing her she could tell he was resting his elbows on the knees. Heading on out she squinted from the sun, only to walk towards the pool, placing both her bare feet in the cool water scooting next to him.

" It's a beautiful day out here, did you have fun with Carol and Fabo?"

He was silent, but he shook his head yes.

" Listen baby, " she paused " I was wrong and I should have not kept anything like from you the only reason why I did it was because, I wanted to protect you and I am sorry from the bottom of my heart for you having to find out the way did and go through what you did. If I could take it back and do something different I would have so then you wouldn't have to through so much."

Brandon glanced over at her his eyes grey eyes staring at her intently, but also squinting from the sun.

" I want you to understand that I had to leave him, because if I didn't Lord knows what I would have went through and you."

Amy didn't want to think of a world where her son was around violence and drugs. She wondered if she'd even have him at all.

" Why did he do that ? Why did want to hurt you and me?"

Amy shrugged wishing she really did have a clear answer, " Some people like having control over others lives, and depending on that person they get angry when somebody challenges their authority."

" I ran away when from him when I was pregnant with you. I did it because, I wouldn't have made it if I did.I know you want to know more, somethings are meant being said as of now because your not ready to understand but, know when you are I will tell you."

" I never wanted you to feel ashamed not having a father figure, but I never wanted you to be ashamed for my choice protecting you from him."

Amy glanced away from Brandon to glance at the hands in her lap, she could hear the water swish and Brandon's feet pad across the edge, only to feel his arms wrap around her shoulders as he buried his head in her shoulder.

" I'm sorry mom," he apologized.

Amy held onto him, " you don't need to apologize about anything. It's not your fault okay, none of this is." She craned her neck to kiss the top of his head.

* * *

They both got up from the pool to walk inside hand in hand, it was just them in the house since John had decided to go grab some take out, he had been gone for a while.

" Mom can I ask you something?"

" Yeah."

" Do you and John like each other?"

" I guess you say that," Amy said not sure what his reaction would be like. " Would you ever be comfortable or like the idea if John and I were in a relationship? "

" We'll I mean you guys have been looking at each other strange lately, you haven't really argued as much and I saw him pat your butt when I walked pass you guys in the hall once." He furrowed his brows trying to comprehend it all, " I came in on Uncle Jeff doing that Auntie Ria when they babysat me once and Jeff had to explain what people do when they like each other. Do I have to do that to somebody when I like them it seems gross?"

Amy felt her cheeks burn finding out that her son had witnessed John's slight _'terms of endearment_ ' towards her she wondered if the poor kid was scarred knowing that Jeff and Maria had probably done.

" Um well I guess you can say that John and I do like each other. I like him I really this is something your not okay with John and I will not go further-"

" Well I like that you like John. He makes you happy and he seems like he wouldn't hurt you or us. And he's cool, though we will have to have a guy talk about everything."

Amy chuckled, " Oh really? "

" Okay Deal." She was going to get ready to see if he wanted to watch a movie, then was side tracked when she heard the door bell ring.

As she let go of Brandon's hand. " That's got to be John he probably left his house key or unless he really brought back a lot of Chinese take out."

Amy walked to the door opening it, her heart stopped she gazed into blue eyes though they weren't John's the smile she wore disappeared off her face as slow smirk formed on his lips, Amy turned back to tell Brandon to run, turning on her balls of her feet to run, until she felt a hand roughly grip her hair turning her around until a fist connected with her face making her lose her balance falling to floor. She could hear Brandon's shouts, as the room around her started to spin she could taste cooper in her mouth as she turned her body around to crawl.

" Brawndon run!" She shouted as her mouth filled with blood causing her to spit it on the floor.

She saw Brandon's silhouette going in and out of focus as she saw him run out of her sight, she could feel hands pull her back causing her to shout as strong hands turned her around she gazed up looking at Randy as he knelled down grabbing the collar of her shirt to pull her up.

" Miss me sweetheart?"

All Amy spat in his face which made him rub the red drizzle off his skin. He seemed amused by her boldness he was also quick to react as hand collided with her cheek harshly making her see stars for a moment, until finally everything around her turned to black.

* * *

**AN: Okay so I know many of you have been waiting for Randy's appearance, there you have it. I remember some of you also PMing me about Trish, and Jeff I was going to add them more to this chapter but, that will be on later chapters. I'm sure some of you guys are probably wondering why I stopped there? The dreaded cliff hanger! I want John and Randy to meet next chapter I'm so excited to write that.**

**On another note, I know some of you have been reading this story& like the story though some what bummed that Randy is the bad guy in this story don't fret I've been thinking of writing a story of Him and...wait for it...Naomi! Some of ya'll know who Naomi is ,some of you guys don't . If you want to, go ahead and check out Wikipedia or Youtube and type in WWE Naomi. She has very promising talent hope she becomes Diva's champion someday! If you guys are interested in this pairing or curious please feel free to PM me about it or leave it on your reviews.**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time,**

**Orchidxxx**


End file.
